The Power of One
by strange1
Summary: begins right after chosen. Buffy and the gang have setup in Cleveland. Willow and Kennedy are locating activated slayers. An old enemy is out for revenge. first in a series of six so far. COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

The last three months had been a blur. The gang had been traveling all over the U.S., locating as many activated slayers as possible. Buffy, Dawn, Willow, Xander, and even Faith had traveled together. Giles had headed almost immediately to England, with an unlikely Andrew in tow. He had returned, trying to find any of his old watcher friends. He needed them to start up the watchers council again. Andrew was there, still looking for redemption, helping set up the council. The injured had been left in L.A. to heal. Afterwards, most had gone back to their homes. Faith had met up with Robin, Principal Wood, in L.A. He had a friend at, of all places, Hemery High. His friend had offered him the job of principal there and Faith was going to head up his security.

It'd only been two weeks since the remaining four had arrived in Cleveland, where they had indeed found a new/old hellmouth. Buffy was opening a self defense/slayer training school. Giles had lent her the money to rent a space downtown. It had been used as a fitness center so the setup was nearly perfect for their purposes. Xander was busy fixing the odds and ends. Dawn had been enrolled in school. She was also going to be helping Buffy with the classes. Dawn had picked up a lot about self defense in the years she watched her sister fighting. Willow had kept busy with locator spells, talking to Giles, the coven, and of course Kennedy. Kennedy had decided to spend a little time in Long Island with her parents and try to explain to them the deal. She was also hoping to score some money so that she and Willow could continue the road trip to find more slayers.

The idea was to locate as many new slayers as possible and send them to Buffy in Cleveland. Doing that was the boring part. Kennedy was so looking forward to the being alone with Willow all the time part. Willow was too. Although, for her, it was going to be hard to leave the people she'd become so close to, fought beside every day, for the last seven years. But she figured she could stay in touch and if any big trouble brewed up on the hellmouth, she could come running.

Buffy, Willow, and Xander were all busy doing their usual while Dawn was at her first day of classes. Willow's mind kept drifting to the fact that Kennedy was due in less than a week. How she's missed her. It felt strange sometimes that she had fallen for Kennedy so fast and so soon after Tara. In some way, Willow almost felt that Tara had sent her to her because she knew Willow would never have moved on, or at least felt like it. But there had been something about her the minute she saw her. And Kennedy wasn't the shy type. She had let her know how she felt immediately. But after learning of Tara, and helping her deal with Amy's stupid hex, she had backed off a little. She let Willow grieve and yet let her know she was still there.

"So how many slayers are coming next week?" Xander asked as he was putting up padding on the walls in back.

"Well, ten are confirmed, but there will always be more. I have twelve actual paying students starting in two weeks," Buffy replied as she was setting up two of the three punching dummies. "The newbies will arrive next week."

"With this new spell I have, I'm sure I'll find a lot more in no time. I mean, you know, slayers" Willow chimed in happily. She'd been really happy all morning but couldn't figure out why. She had this strange feeling something good was going to happen. Suddenly, there was a knock at the front door. "We expecting any early arrivals?" she asked as she went from behind the counter to the door. Before anyone could answer, she was opening the door. At first she just stared. Then she heard "What, forgot about me already?" At that, she jumped through the door and into the arms and lips of Kennedy.

Xander and Buffy made their way into the front of the school. They heard "so you do remember me" as Kennedy sauntered in, holding Willow's hand. "Hey stranger" Xander shot. All Buffy said was "Hey" and quickly returned to the back room. Xander shot Willow a look and headed off to join her.

"Gee, here a week early." Willow was grinning from ear to ear. "Just couldn't stay away, huh?" Willow asked teasingly.

"What can I say, I was having Willow withdrawal." Willow blushed a little as Kennedy swooped in for another long kiss. "So, is there anything going on around here or is it safe for us to 'catch up'." Kennedy's smile was a little wicked.

"Well, in the two weeks we've been here, Buffy's only come across one vampire on her patrols. I think it's safe for us to, unless of course you want to because I know how much you love the slaying but also the..." Willow trailed off as she felt herself doing her nervous rambling. "Plus, I'm not so sure Buffy's up for the company."

Kennedy caught her drift right away. "Not my biggest fan yet, huh?"

"Not exactly, sweetie. But give her time. She'll see in you what I see in you." Again, Willow's face was all aglow.

"Let's get out of here. Oh, and I have a surprise for you. I hope you like the color."

"I'll just tell Buffy I'm leaving. Wait outside for me?"

Willow stopped in her tracks. In front of the school stood the biggest, pink, RV she'd ever seen. "Think there'll be enough room in Buffy's driveway for this?" Kennedy asked, loving the look on Willow's face.

"But, how, who, what, where?"

"You forgot when," Kennedy teased. "Dad and Mom were really into the whole fighting evil thing. Still not so thrilled about the in love with a girl part, but hey. They said we should travel in style. Also, they threw in a couple of platinum credit cards. As long as we don't go over board on souvenirs, we have an all expense-paid trip." Willow's mouth was still open so Kennedy continued. "There's a king-sized waterbed."

"What are we waiting for?" It was Willow's turn to have an evil grin.

Outside the Summers' house sat the pink RV. Inside Kennedy was laying next to her redheaded girlfriend. She was watching her sleep. She couldn't help but think about all the other girlfriends she'd had. Back in L.A. and in that stupid boarding school in England, everyone knew she came from money. It was no different than when women went after men for their money. There had been nobody special. No one she could really trust. Willow was different. Had been the moment she had first tried to get her to talk to her. She wasn't even impressed by the fact that her house had many wings. Of course part of that was because of Tara. It'd been less than a year since her tragic death when they'd first met. _If I'd only known, I wouldn't have gone after her so intensely._ Their first kiss had brought out the pain and grief Willow was still in. Tara would always be in Willow's heart. That's the way it was supposed to work when you loved someone as much as Willow does. _Fortunately, Willow has the biggest heart I've ever known and has plenty of room for love. _"I'm the luckiest person in the world," Kennedy thought out loud.

At this Willow woke up. "You're not the only lucky one," she said sleepily. She rolled on her side, the better to kiss her sweetie good morning. "I really missed you."

"Hey, remember me, I was having Willow withdrawal," Kennedy said as she stroked her red hair.

"So, do we have any plans for today, or are we gonna fix your withdrawal all day?" Willow smiled from ear to ear.

"Not that that doesn't sound really, really, really, good, but I thought I'd talk with Buffy today."

"Why? That sounds... Again why? Are you really, really sure?" There was that famous babbling of the redheads.

"Listen, you're best friends with her, right? And besides, we'll someday be fighting evil side by side. I'd liked to be on her good side when that happens." Kennedy paused. "So I'll go talk and we'll kiss and make up."

"I like the make up part, but not the kiss. I'd rather you kissed me!" And boy did she ever.

It was about 11:30 a.m. before Willow and Kennedy showed up at the slayer school. Xander was replacing a cracked window in front. Buffy was in back taking weapons inventory. Dawn was working at the computer at the front desk setting up Buffy's schedule for the next few weeks.

"Hey, guys" Dawn greeted excitedly. She turned to Kennedy, "Nice to finally see you."

"We had some catching up to do," Kennedy told her as she kissed Willow. "So Buffy in back?"

"Yeah, she's taking care of the weapons."

"Cool. I'll just go help." And with that, Kennedy strolled to the back of the school.

"Hey, Will, are you sure that's such a good thing?" Xander asked his friend.

"Well, she wants to make things O.K. between her and Buffy."

"Hopefully, not worse," Xander remarked.

Willow sighed as she went behind the counter to where she kept her locator spells. She was still working out the kinks in one of them. Her thoughts were wandering to Kennedy. No one knew what her life had been like. Everyone thought she was just a spoiled brat. True, she had rich parents. But they had always been so busy and were never home. She had started acting tough and not so caring because it hurt too much to try to connect with them. She'd gotten into some fights and other scrapes and her parents sent her off to boarding school in England. Willow knew all she needed was someone to love and trust her and she'd be all right. Which was great, because she truly did love and trust her.

Buffy was indeed busy with the weapons. She held a cross bow in her arms as Kennedy walked in. "No need to shoot. I'm not armed. And I'm just here to help."

"Sure you're not here to try to take over?"

Kennedy remembered trying to make suggestions and trying to help, but Buffy had shot her down every time. Willow had had to play peacemaker on more than one occasion. "Listen, I know I wasn't the easiest person to get along with." Buffy rolled her eyes. "I also realize I have a lot to learn about fighting evil. It's..." Kennedy paused. "You know I'm used to getting my own way. But I've learned from Willow.." Now she smiled. "Give and take is really good."

Buffy asked, "Are you just saying this for Will's sake or do you really mean it?" She was very skeptical at this point.

"I'm a brat. I don't do anything I don't want. Besides, I think this goes beyond what happened back in Sunnydale. You don't trust me with Willow, do you?" As usual, Kennedy didn't hold back anything.

"Well, now that you mention it. You did seem to swoop in fast. I wasn't sure how Will was dealing with Tara's death. Will did tell me you backed off a little, after that Will turning into Warren thing. But I know how much Willow loved Tara, and forgive me, but you seem more the one night stand than relationship type." Buffy didn't hold back either. She was protecting her bestest friend.

Kennedy wasn't a bit phased. "You're right. Before Willow, I wasn't involved for too long in any of my relationships. If you can call them that. I think the minute I saw her, I don't know. It's like everything changed. Yeah, I still went after her with my usual style, but things changed. Especially after I found out about Tara. It was beyond amazing that someone could love someone so deeply and completely. And she still managed to live, one day at a time at least. I was totally attracted to her, yet I have to admit, kinda scared. I've never known unconditional love before. My parents kinda freaked when they found out I was a lesbian. I kinda rebelled a little. That's why Giles found me at that boarding school in England. Now, with Red, I have someone that loves me for me. Not my money. Not my good looks. But because she sees the real me and still loves me." By the end of her speech, Kennedy had grown more quiet. Not her usual brash self. This was not lost on Buffy.

In fact, she was taken back a little. This was more than she and Kennedy had ever talked. And she could sense that Kennedy truly was being honest, not just trying to get on her good side, like most people would do. "I'll be honest. Yeah, the way we dealt with each other about our fighting techniques back in Sunnydale kinda got to me. But, I was more worried about Willow. Willow probably told you about Oz and how it ended badly. Then, when Tara came along, it was a whole different matter. I'd never seen two people more in love." Kennedy tried not to wince, but couldn't help it. "I'd been worried about Will living 'one day at a time,' as you put it. She seemed to be dealing a little better than we all expected. And then you came along. The two of us didn't exactly get along, but I could see the initial sparkage. Not only did you get her to deal with the loss of Tara, but I saw her enjoying life again. Not just going through the motions. It was nice. But..."

"But you were worried I'd be the love'em and leave'em type," Kennedy interrupted. "You know, if Willow wasn't as special as she is and I hadn't seen how big her heart is and how capable she is of loving, who knows what I might have done. I have to admit. I wasn't really looking for a lasting relationship." Kennedy was still being quiet. "I know I'm not hers but she is my first real love."

Again, Buffy was surprised at this. Kennedy could really be a pain in the butt, yet she seemed genuinely in love with Willow. "All right. I'll just say this, you hurt her and you'll have to deal with me. Think you can handle that?" Buffy smiled her smile.

"I can handle that," Kennedy shot back. "And whatever else you want to throw at me." She smiled back. They didn't really say anything for the next few hours. They just worked side by side putting away all the weapons.

At around 4:30, everyone was gathered in the main room of the school. Xander had finished making most of the repairs. He was starting a new construction project next week. Head foreman had a nice ring to it. Buffy and Kennedy had finished with the weapons and had started on the non slayer room. No weapons there. Dawn had returned to school but was back. Willow had spent the day on the phone with either Giles or the coven.

She looked around at everyone and said, "I think I finally got all the kinks out of this new spell. If it works, I will be able to find every single activated slayer right now. Then we can have a nice convenient list." Willow smiled as she so often did when talking about spells, or at least how she used to before she'd gotten all addicted and went evil but was oh so better now.

Kennedy smiled. This was how she loved to see her girl. Willow was only truly happy doing two things. One was magic, the other... "Are you sure you're ready?" She also remembered the conversation where Willow had asked her to kill her if anything had gone wrong. _There's no way I could do that now. I love her way too much._

"I'll be fine sweetie." It was as if Willow had read her mind. "O.K." Willow paused for a moment. "Pure crystal, guide my way. Enlightenment is what I seek. Give me the knowledge I need. For good and peace, I beg of you." Slowly the clear crystal that Willow had tied to the end of a white string started to sway over a map of the U.S. It slowly picked up speed until she could hardly hang on. Suddenly, it landed right on Cleveland. It had been moving so fast that no one had noticed that both the crystal and the string had turned black. "O.K. Whoa," Willow said worriedly.

"What's with the black Will," Buffy asked nervously.

"Well, I think maybe..." but suddenly she stopped. Her eyes and hair went black. She spoke, but it wasn't her voice. It was dark and scratchy. "I won't ever go totally away. I'll keep sending my friends to you and all the slayers." The four looked at Will and then each other wondering if they should do something. The lights started to flicker on and off. "Remember, from beneath you it devours!" Willow went limp to the floor.

Kennedy raced over and pulled her into her arms. "My God, Red, are you all right!" The fear in Kennedy's eyes was unmistakable. She gave her lover a kiss on the forehead and gently stroked her cheek. Willow's eyes were open but they seemed to be staring into space. Suddenly, she blinked and tried to sit up, but Kennedy held her in her strong protective arms.

"Willow, what happened? Are you O.K.? What's going on?" Xander was flummoxed.

"Will, did the spell go wrong or was that what I think it was?" Buffy was afraid of the answer.

"Give her space," Kennedy ordered.

Willow was holding the arms Kennedy had wrapped around her very tightly. Her breathing had returned to normal as had her eyes and hair. "I think I'm O.K." Then she looked up at Buffy. "But I don't think it was what you think." She took her time. "I remember what the First felt like. What it tasted like. This was different. I'm not saying it's not out there, I just felt something else. Something so very familiar. Give me a little time."

With that Kennedy, looked up at the three. "I'm taking her to the RV. I'll take care of her. If anything else happens, I'll call you."

No one bothered to argue with her, they could see how determined she was.

It was now about 8:00 that night and Willow had been sleeping since her little spell went so very interestingly. Kennedy wasn't the patient type so sitting there watching her sleep, even though she was so cute when she slept, was starting to get nerve racking. She'd called the others to let them know Willow was sleeping. A lot of thoughts kept running through Kennedy's mind. She couldn't help but think that somehow this seemed familiar. But she hadn't been around Willow when she did spells. O.K., there was that one where Willow sucked the life out of her. And of course the biggie. The one that had made her a slayer. But this felt different than those and yet very familiar. Why was she even feeling this way. Willow's the one that had done the spell, not her.

Suddenly Willow rolled over. "Hey," was all she managed. She was still exhausted from the spell. Kennedy could see how tired she was.

Slowly, Kennedy made her way over to the redhead. "Feeling any better yet." She tried to hide how scared she was. The thought of losing her Red came once more, and it terrified her.

"A little. Just so tired."

"Then don't even talk. I'll do the talking for you." Kennedy smiled, keeping up her brave front for Willow's sake. "That was some spell you did, kinda like the one you did on me." Her meaning was not lost on Willow as the redhead smiled. Slowly Kennedy got into bed with her. She sat up and put Willow's head in her lap. She gently stroked her hair and her cheeks. "You just wanted some more one on one time with me, admit it." Willow couldn't help but laugh a little. It was a wonderful sound.

"Something felt very familiar while I was doing that spell. Some sort of presence or something," Willow managed.

"It's weird because I was thinking how familiar it felt to me."

Willow looked up. "Why would both of us feel that way? I didn't even use any energy but my own. What about the others?"

"Nope. Just wigged out. I called them a few minutes ago to let them know you were sleeping. They were just worried about you."

"Then maybe there's a connection between you and me and this new spell." Willow's voice was getting weaker. Her eyes were starting to close.

"You just sleep, Red. We'll figure all of this out in the morning."

Willow did sleep. But not peacefully. She kept having images of Tara, Kennedy, and the gun she'd bought when she had turned into Warren. One moment she was in her bedroom with Tara while Tara got shot, the next she was running into the back yard waving the gun at Kennedy. Only in the dream she did indeed shoot Kennedy. Over and over the dreams repeated themselves.

Meanwhile, Kennedy had fallen asleep as well. She kept dreaming of being in the bedroom in Sunnydale and getting shot. Willow kept saying Tara. Then she was in the backyard with Willow. Only this time, she wasn't able to talk to Willow. She just shot her. Dead. Over and over the dreams kept repeating until...

"Amy!" Both Willow and Kennedy sat up and shouted at the same time.

"The bitch!" Kennedy exclaimed. "She's the one messing with you. Again!" Kennedy was truly angry. Willow was glad they didn't know where Amy was at that moment. Who knows what the young slayer would do to her.

"Calm down sweetie." Willow realized she was feeling more like her old self again. "I'm feeling much better. We'll deal with Amy. We have before. What time is it?" She looked at the clock. "My goodness, it's almost 9:00 a.m. Buffy and the others are probably worried about me." She got up and grabbed her cell phone. As she dialed, she could see how angry Kennedy still was. "Buffy, me. Yeah, I know. But listen. I think Kennedy and I figured out what's going on. An old friend of mine is up to her old tricks. Yeah, Amy. She's messing with me and my girl again. No, I can't tell where the spell came from. Maybe the coven can help me, kinda, trace it. We'll be at the school in about a half hour." She walked over to Kennedy. "Are you gonna be all right?"

"You're asking me that? After what that bitch did to you! I wish I could get my hands on her. Nobody messes with my girl and gets away with it!" Kennedy's face had turned a little red.

"Breathe sweetie. You're gonna pass out. Trust me. She won't get away with this."


	2. 2

AN I should have put this in chapter one. This is the first in a series of six so far. In other words, all finished stories. My friend Foxgate has a story called 'Pulling Shadows' that is based after the fourth story in the series. I hope you guys enjoy this. And thanks for the reviews.

They'd been talking for hours now. Buffy wasn't liking what either Willow or Kennedy were saying. "You've got this evil witch after you and you think it's still a good idea to go on a road trip?"

"Yeah, I mean at least here you'd have the Buffster to back you up." Xander added.

"All I'm saying is that she's too smart to try anything with you around, Buffy. I don't think she thinks Kennedy is as strong as you." Willow looked at her girl. "Boy is she making a huge mistake." Willow smiled. "Besides, who's more powerful a witch than I am? Well, when I'm not going all black hair, veins, and evil and stuff." Now she looked down. She would never forgive herself for nearly killing her friends and the whole world.

"I've learned a lot from you Buffy. I know how to deal with evil. She's evil." Kennedy was still angry.

"Still, she is human. Granted an evil human. We don't kill humans." Buffy didn't want Kennedy going down a dark path. She'd seen what it had done to Faith and how hard it was now for her to maintain her current status of good.

"O.K. I think I'm getting it." Kennedy sighed. "There are other ways to deal." She was finally starting to calm down.

"I still don't get why you two have to take off now." Xander was having a hard time letting go of his best friend. They'd been through so much, especially the last seven years.

"We'll leave in the morning, as long as I can get in touch with Giles and the coven before then. I want to ask them a couple questions about revenge spells. So not my forte, or theirs. But they might know more than I do. Maybe they can shed some light on this Amy situation." Willow had on her resolve face. And nobody argued with her when she had her resolve face.

Willow, Kennedy, Buffy, Xander, and Dawn were all gathered at the Summers' house for dinner that night. It was the last time Willow, Buffy, Xander, and Dawn would be together for a long while. Willow's phone calls hadn't produced much help from either Giles or the coven. In a way, the two were headed on the road with no real clue as how to deal with Amy.

"You're sure we can't talk you outta this? At least why not wait until you have more info on Amy and her spell?" Xander was having the hardest time of all of them dealing with his Willow going away. They'd once joked about living in neighboring nursing homes.

"Listen, I don't want to leave you guys, but someone's got to get to the new slayers before some big evil does. Yeah, they are stronger now, but that doesn't mean they'll know how to deal. If there was another way. But how else are we gonna tell all the newbies about themselves?" Willow loved Xander, but she was getting tired of having to explain over and over again why she had to leave and why now.

Dawn had been the quietest of all. She looked up from picking at her salad and said, "We just don't want to lose you again like we almost did."

Willow, who was sitting next to her, took hold of her hand. "Listen, Dawnie. I've been down a road few people go down. Not many of those who do go down that road make it back. Yours, Buffy's, Giles', and Xander's love are what brought me back. Unless that's changed..." she looked at the three "I'll always come back." She paused and looked at Kennedy. "Plus, now I have another slayer to watch my back." The two lovers exchanged knowing looks.

"Yeah, Dawn, she won't be gone forever. You will come back from time to time, right?" Buffy was pleading with her, in her own way, not to go.

Kennedy finally spoke up. "Listen. I know I'm still new to the whole slayer thing and to the Scooby Gang." She paused, not wanting to step on any toes. She'd made great progress with Buffy and didn't want to jeopardize it. "There seems to be this big huge connection you guys all share." She looked at Willow, trying to find the right words. "You've saved the world too many times to count. You've always, always been there for each other. Even when the others might not have wanted you to be. Your friendships will last forever, no matter who else might come and go."

Willow didn't miss what Kennedy had said. It was true. Angel had come and gone. Cordelia had come and gone. Oz and Riley had come and gone. Jenny Calendar, Anya, and Tara had all died. Yet here remained the Scooby core, minus Giles. Kennedy was feeling like maybe she'd just come and go too.

"Listen, Kennedy, I'm speaking for myself," Buffy looked at the others, "but you are a part of the group. We've all been talking about Will leaving and not you. I'm sorry to leave you out." The others looked at each other, a little stunned and then at Buffy. "We had a nice little talk, yesterday. We came to an understanding."

"We're gonna miss you both and we're worried about you both," Xander added with his goofy grin.

"Listen, all that's nice and good but I really was just trying to say that you are always gonna be there for each other." Kennedy tried to cover up.

"Right. Now can we talk about something else besides our leaving?" Willow asked. She knew Kennedy would never admit to feeling left out. She wanted to save her the aggravation of denying it. "Oh! Oh! I know! We can have a vid fest tonight."

The five of them spent the rest of the night watching an assortment of videos. One of them was "Moulan Rouge."

The next morning, a Saturday, they all gathered around the 'big bad pink machine', as Xander liked to call it. Willow had tried a locator spell that morning and found two slayers in Michigan. That was either lucky, seeing it wasn't too far north, or a coincidence. With Amy still on the loose, Willow couldn't be too sure of anything. She could very well be leading them into some sort of trap.

"You have my new e-mail address, my cell phone number, and we do have a C.B." Willow was still nervous about leaving her friends, even though she had tried to convince them last night that she was doing the right thing. She knew in her heart that she and Kennedy could face anything together. Kennedy was already in the driver's seat, waiting impatiently.

"Call often," Dawn said as she hugged her.

"Or we'll have to come and track you down," Xander tried to sound goofy.

"I'm gonna miss you," was all Buffy could say as she gave her friend a great big hug. Too big of a hug.

"Uh, oxygen, becoming an issue," Willow gasped.

"Sorry, Will."

The four stared for a few more minutes and then Willow finally got in the RV. She stood and waved as Kennedy pulled out onto the open road.

"Are you sure she's going to be all right?" Xander asked.

Buffy said, "She's Willow. She always finds a way to come out on top."

They'd been driving for almost three hours when Kennedy pulled into a rest area. "I need a little break from driving. How you doing back there."

Willow had been in the back, laying on the bed. At first she had been thinking about the gang. But then her mind started to drift. Before she knew it, she was asleep. She was sitting on her bed in her old room of Buffy's in Sunnydale. Tara walked in. _Listen, sweetie. I have something important to tell you. _Willow looked at her with sad eyes. "I've moved on without you," she said. _Nonsense. I'm in your heart and soul always. Because you are capable of big love. Not just for me, but for Kennedy. It is O.K. I did send her to you. I didn't want you to be alone. I knew you wouldn't allow yourself to move on. Not really. I'm not alone either, because you loved me so well. I live in you. But that's not why I'm here. I came to warn you about Amy. She wants you to use magic again. The kind that got you addicted. It may seem like the only choice but there is another way. Trust your heart and trust Kennedy. She knows more about magic than she realizes. Ask her about her mother. Ask her to remember her mother._ Tara slowly drifted back out of the room. "Tara!" Willow shouted right as Kennedy leaned in to kiss her awake.

Stunned, Kennedy ran to the door, threw it open, and slammed it shut as she ran from the RV. Willow immediately ran after her. She finally caught up with her sitting at one of the picnic tables. A young couple and their two children sat at the next table.

"Kennedy, it's not what you think." Willow said through ragged breaths.

"It sure as hell sounded like it to me. You were dreaming of your ex! What the hell am I supposed to think." The young couple started to stare at the two lesbians.

Willow had noticed but didn't care. She had hurt Kennedy. Not on purpose, but it had to have hurt. "Yes I did dream of Tara." With this, the young couple gathered their kids and left mumbling about unhealthy relationships and perverted people. If Willow hadn't been so worried about Kennedy she may have said something to the ignorant people. "Or rather Tara came to me in my dream."

Kennedy looked up, not really understanding. "What do you mean, came to you?"

By the tone of her voice, Willow could tell she was calming down. "She came to me with a message." She wasn't sure if she should tell her the part about Tara sending her. But she knew she had to tell the rest. "She told me Amy was going to try and get me to use the dark magic. The kind that got me addicted and then helped turn me evil."

"Oh."

"She also said something about asking you about your mother?"

"What about her? She's back in Long Island with Dad. Or they could be on one of their motivational tours." Kennedy sounded a little bitter about them being away.

"She told me to ask you to remember your mother."

Kennedy looked down at the table. She hadn't told Willow much about her family. Not really. She had told her she had a half sister and that her mom and dad weren't around much. What she'd neglected to tell her is that her mom had died when she was only six years old. And, she couldn't even remember her mother. "I don't want to talk about this." With that, she bolted for the RV. Before she could get too far, Willow said something under her breath and a barrier appeared before her. "Will, no fair using the magics!" she shouted.

A truck driver looked at the two like they were crazy, but Willow didn't care. She ran over to Kennedy and grabbed her arm. "Let's go inside and finish talking." Grudgingly, Kennedy followed the red-head back inside. "What happened with your real mom?" The red-head had figured out that the mom she talked about wasn't her real mother. She saw the hurt on her face. "You know I wouldn't normally push, but if what Tara said in the dream is true, it's important you at least try to remember your real mom." She spoke quietly and gently. She forced Kennedy to sit on the couch with her. She stroked the beautiful young girl's hair. Still Kennedy was quiet. Willow took both her hands into hers. "If it's too painful..."

"That's the point. I don't even remember my mother at all. What kind of daughter am I!" she shouted, trying to break free from Willow's grasp. Even with all her slayer strength, she couldn't get her to let go.

"How old were you, sweetie?" Willow was putting everything together, but trying not too push to hard.

That's when Kennedy started to cry. Willow held her tightly in her arms. She knew now was not the time to push. Kennedy needed to grieve. Willow remembered the feeling. She'd had to let go of all the anger and pain before she could move on. Xander had helped her to face up to that fact. Now it was her turn to let Kennedy realize the same thing.

It'd been only an hour since Kennedy had broken down. The two had just remained holding each other and she had fallen asleep. Kennedy walked into a white room. Her room back in Long Island before she had painted it orange and black. Before her mother had died. Suddenly, she could hear a voice softly saying. _Hush, my little one. I'll never go away. I'll always be there for you._ She could see herself, lying on the bed. She was only five. Her mom was tucking her back into bed after she'd had a nightmare. _Remember the things I taught you. You will have all the power in the world to fight all the bad things, in your closet and under your bed. I wrote them all down in a book for you._ There was a red book on the night stand that said 'A Little Spell for All Occasions' and her mom pointed to it. Then she looked up at the grownup Kennedy. _You forgot where you came from, little one. But your girlfriend will help you find your path again._

Kennedy jumped up from the couch. She ran over to her small dresser. Willow was about to ask what she was doing and if she was all right when Kennedy said, "I think this is what we need to fight Amy." Willow looked at the book and then her girlfriend. "It was my mother's. She told me you would help me find my path again."

At first Willow looked confused, but she then remembered her own dream of Tara. She took the book. "This is a spell book," she said, more than a little surprised. "Your mom was a witch?"

"I'm not sure. All I know is that she told me that I'd have all the power in the world to fight the bad things, with what's inside, I guess."

Willow took her time. She read each and every spell very carefully. Then she found something she thought might be useful. "This one is almost exactly like the locator spell I used that went all kerplewy." She stopped. "This next one might be able to trace what went kerplewy and that means we may be able to find Amy."

As she said this, both of them could hear a strange noise outside. It had already gotten dark. It sounded like someone being attacked. Kennedy grabbed her slayer bag and made a bee line for the door. "Wait!" Willow called. But she was already out the door. Willow followed close behind.

There was an old beat up RV parked two spots down. The sounds of the struggle were coming from behind the RV. Kennedy slowly crept around, motioning for Willow to stay at the front. Sure enough, two blood suckers were sharing an early evening snack. Kennedy reached into her bag for a stake. _Training, don't fail me now._ She glanced back at Willow, hoping she'd stayed put. She had. That's when Kennedy made her move.

She grabbed both the vampires around the collar of their shirts and hit their heads together. The shorter one was stunned and she made easy work of him. The girl they had been feeding on fell to the ground with a thud. The taller one recovered quickly, throwing a punch into Kennedy's stomach. The wind was knocked out of her. She had trouble standing back up.

While all this was happening, Willow had grabbed a cross from the slayer bag and snuck up behind the two. "Not so fast Mr. Fangy." But this vamp was quick and knocked the cross out of her hand. Fortunately for Willow, Kennedy'd had enough time to recover and staked the vamp from behind. "Teach you to mess with a witch and her slayer."

Kennedy looked at Willow. "Trying to take over Buffy's punning?" she asked with a smile. "How's the girl? Is she dead?"

"She'll be O.K., I think. We just need to call an ambulance. She's lost a lot of blood."

They called for the ambulance but didn't stick around. There would be too many questions to answer. Willow had taken over driving. Kennedy sat up front with her. Willow knew they needed to talk some more, but figured that Kennedy had enough to deal with. Dealing with death, especially at such an early age, was extremely difficult. She knew only too well.


	3. 3

AN Thanks for the reviews. Hope you guys really are liking this. And if you do want more, there area a total of six right now in this series. Just let me know if you keep wanting story time.

It had been a quiet drive. They were now in a small little motel room in Battle Creek, Michigan. One of the new slayers lived up north in Traverse City. The other one lived in a small town called Lakeview. Both places were several hours away, so they had decided to stop for the night. Willow had called the gang to let them know where they were and that they may have a better idea on how to find Amy. That could wait until morning. Now, the two lovers needed to finish their talk.

"So. You feel like talking, yet?" Willow asked carefully.

"I'm still trying to remember her, Red." Kennedy sounded sad and weak. Nothing like herself.

"Maybe, if you wanted, I could help." Again, Willow was being very careful to say the right things. She didn't want to hurt her or make her angry.

"Exactly how?" Kennedy looked at her curiously.

"Well, do you remember the crystal I used to get Andrew to remember what lead up to his activating the seal? I could maybe, if you wanted, use it to help you to remember." Kennedy stared down at the floor. "If you don't want to or if it hurts too much, that's all right. The only reason I'm asking is because I'm not sure what that spell book of your mom's was exactly for. It would help to know so that I can locate Amy."

"You just happen to have that crystal with you?"

"I brought along a lot of magical supplies. Things most places don't have readily available. Especially for protection spells." She looked lovingly at Kennedy. "I don't want anything to happen to you."

"You're sure that this will help me to remember?"

"If you are willing to let it, yeah."

With that, Willow scrounged around in her one suitcase. It was her magics suitcase. Anything and everything a good witch could possibly ever need. And some things she hoped she'd never need again. After finding it, she held it out in front of Kennedy.

"Just relax and think of your mom. Let the crystal do all the work for you."

Kennedy's breathing began to slow. She felt quite peaceful and calm. I can see my mom, dressed in a white pant suit. I can see myself. I'm only three years old. She's saying, _your father doesn't want me teaching you this so it has to be our little secret, O.K.?_ My little Kennedy nodded her head. My mom has the red book in her hands. She's opening it and pointing to a picture of two women. They are holding hands and below them is a spell:

To the pure of heart the knowledge you seek is always there. All you have to do is reveal it. If you can reveal what's hidden you will know, then no knowledge will ever be lost.

_You may not understand now, little one, but when you get older you will need to know this. _My little Kennedy just giggled at what my mom had shown and told her.

I'm now six years old. Mother's laying in her bed. She's pale and obviously sick. My little Kennedy's sitting on the bed beside her. She tells me, _it's time for me to go little one. I hate to leave you. I've seen the road you must travel. It will be difficult until you find your true one. She will know the meaning of all the things I've said to you and the meaning of the book. If she does not, she will know where to seek the knowledge. You are very lucky, as is she._ With that, her mom took her last breath.

Kennedy was now crying as Willow held her tightly. It had indeed been a painful journey. But she had found her true one. Things had to get better.

"Are you O.K., sweetie?" the red-head had never seen her girlfriend like this. She was always strong and in control. Now she seemed so vulnerable.

"I'm in your arms, aren't I?" There was the brashness Willow knew and loved. "Just give me a little bit. I don't even have any pictures of mom. It was..." Kennedy couldn't find the right words.

"Like seeing someone you loved beyond words after thinking you'd never ever see them again?"

"Yeah, how did..." again Kennedy trailed off. She realized Willow had felt the very same thing when she had seen Tara.

Kennedy seemed to get even more sad. Willow realized what she had said. "Yes, seeing Tara hit me hard at first. It was almost like that spell Amy did. How I felt about moving on. Then I realized, I hadn't really lost Tara. She was inside me always. Helping to love again. To love you." Willow hesitated. Kennedy knew she wanted to tell her something but wasn't sure if she could handle it. Willow sighed and said, "Tara told me she sent you to me. She felt you could help me live again. And you do sweetie. I was a little miserable while you were in Long Island."

"Tara knew we were a good pair, eh? I wonder if the two of them were working together."

"What do you mean 'the two of them'?"

"Mom told me I'd find my true one, remember, and she'd help me find my path again." She paused. "Also told me you'd know the answers with the book or know were to seek them."

"Let's find that spell your mom showed us." Willow went over to where she now had the spell book. She carefully looked at every page. "Am I missing it?"

"It's not in here." Kennedy was getting frustrated.

"I'm not sure what it said, do you remember?"

She thought for a minute. "It had two women holding hands. But I don't remember the words."

That was enough for Willow. "I think I know what we need to do. Give me your hand." Kennedy did as she was told. "Now let's look again. I think this is gonna work."

This time when she opened the book, it seemed thicker, like there were pages that had been missing but were now there. The first page was the picture and the spell Kennedy's mother had shown her. There were two different spells for revealing your enemies. She would have to study them more, before she could be sure which one to use. Didn't want to get this one wrong. Could reveal all your enemies. Too many baddies after her and her slayer to count.

Willow looked at the clock. "It's almost 11:30. We need to get some rest. By the looks of this spell, well, it's kinda involved. And I'll definitely need your help like I did to reveal the spells in the first place."

Kennedy didn't seem sad anymore. She was almost ecstatic. "You know something? I'm feeling better than I have in a long time, how 'bout you?"

Willow looked over at her and could see the evil look on her face. "I'm feeling pretty good right about now. But we do have a lot to do tomorrow. It is really late. We should get an early start..." Kennedy made her way over to Willow and started kissing her.

"Do we really have to get an early start?" And with that question there was no more talking.

It was almost check out time the next day when the two lovers finally got up. They decided to get on the road and stop at a rest area to do the spell to find Amy. They had at least a three hour drive to get to Lakeview. The new slayers name was Ally Walker. She was only twelve. She was a little young to be sent to the slayer school, but she could still be told of her heritage. Telling was the easy part. Getting them to believe was the hard part. Willow still hadn't come up with the others name yet. Still workin on it.

It was around one in the afternoon when they finally did stop. Kennedy had done the driving so that Willow could study her mom's book some more. Of the two spells that talked about locating enemies, only one mentioned finding former friends. That was the one to try first.

"No, Buffy. I'm not sure this is going to work. But we've both had messages from beyond. People who care about us that are no longer with us. No, I'm not sure where we are. About an hour north of Battle Creek. Right. O.K. Say hi to everyone. Love you too! Bye." Willow thought it best to call at least once a day to let the gang know where they were in case of some big evil brewin. Not that they could show up to help right away.

"So, do you have that spell down pat or what?" Kennedy was getting a little antsy. She wanted to find Amy and deal with her now. It was hard waiting to even the score.

"I think so. The only thing I'm not sure of is if it should be the former friend one or just plain enemy. To you, she's just an enemy. At one time, Amy and I were friends. That's why I'm leaning toward the friend one. The Scoobies and I helped to defeat her mom who was a witch. Now she hates me." Willow was sad. She was still that shy young girl who had no friends, sometimes. Before Buffy came along, there was only her, Xander and Jesse. They were all big time outcasts. Even when Buffy became her friend, she was still an outcast, but at least they made a difference in the world. Unbeknownst to the world.

"It's her loss. She just couldn't handle someone being better than she was. She told me that. She basically is jealous of the fact that you don't have to work as hard. It's not your fault you were born with special gifts." Kennedy smiled. "Some of us were born special."

Willow smiled at this. She forgot that Kennedy was chosen to be special. She wasn't really supposed to be a slayer, but now had the chance. Because of her spell, the power she was gifted with, Kennedy now was a slayer.

"O.K. First we need to form a protective circle with salt. Then we need to both sit inside and face each other and hold each other's hands."

"Are we gonna make out too?"

"Later, sweetie, I definitely promise." Willow winked at her. "We will need to say the spell together." Willow flashed to the many times she and Tara had done similar spells. _This is why she sent you to me too. You can help with the spells like she always did._ Willow smiled at the thought.

"All right, are we ready to begin?"

"I am if you am, er, are."

Both sat in the protective circle. They joined hands. They spoke as one. "Spirits of protection, spirits of light, spirits of love, hear us." A gentle breeze began blowing over them. "We seek knowledge and guidance and understanding." A light started to glow from where their hands joined. "No harm do we intend. No harm do we want. Only the truth as you know it." The wind began to swirl around the RV and the light to turn a shade of yellow. "We only seek that which we hope to put on the right path. Please show us the one we seek so that no harm will come to her or to us." The wind was now nearly blowing the two off the floor. The light turned to a pure white. The salt they had used for a protective circle was blowing around. Suddenly, the wind stopped and the salt landed spelling out the words 'anywhere you are she is'.

Willow stood up and looked around. The RV was a mess. Plus they got this cryptic message. "Either Amy's blocking me again or she can be anywhere." She looked at Kennedy. "I have a bad feeling, she's everywhere."

Kennedy began picking up the mess. "So, do you think the other spell would reveal anything different?"

Suddenly Willow got all excited. "No. We're never doing that other spell."

"What? Why?"

"Remember Tara telling me in the dream to avoid the dark magics?" She looked at the other spell again. "Even though this is your mom's spell book, I don't think this is her spell." As soon as Willow said that, it disappeared. "Oh! I was right, Amy was blocking me!" Willow was even more excited. After she'd realized the second spell was Amy's, the salt on the floor had rearranged itself. It said 'keep heading north. You will find her.'

"Wow, you really are good." Kennedy smiled proudly at her. They still didn't know exactly where she was, but now they were on the right path. "We just have to haul ass to get to Lakeview. That's the first stop, anyway."

"We still have to be careful. Amy could know we know how to track her and could be on the move as well. And if she doesn't know we know she could still be on the move. And of course she could always find a way to find a way to know that we know."

As Willow was doing one of her rambling routines, Kennedy came over and kissed her. "I knew that was one way to stop the never ending cycle."

"Well there is another way you could have stopped me from babbling." Willow had her evil smile on again.

"I thought we needed to haul ass?"

"And miss an opportunity to relax a little before a big battle. Or even a little one? Not on your life."

Kennedy walked over and made sure the door was locked and the shades were drawn.

They'd spent the day relaxing together. It was already dark when they'd decided to hit the road again. They were still getting things around when they heard noises outside. They looked at each other, but this time it didn't sound like vampires. Still, it wasn't normal noises. Kennedy grabbed her slayer bag and Willow prepared a couple protection spells.

"Think this is big nasty territory?" Kennedy asked.

"It doesn't seem like it, but neither did Sunnydale or Cleveland. Let's just be really careful."

They both walked out as Willow was saying her simplest protection spell. They looked all around them, but the rest area seemed deserted. That's when they saw this green glowing coming from the edge of the woods, behind the main building.

"O.K., what the heck is that?" Kennedy asked, getting a little nervous.

"I'm afraid I know." Kennedy looked at Willow. Her face had grown a little pale. "Unless I'm mistaken. We may have fortunately/unfortunately found Amy."

Sure enough, Amy came slowly sauntering out from where the green glow had been. She was dressed in a dark red dress and her hair was now black. "Long time, no see." Her voice was deeper and darker than it used to be. Willow and Kennedy stepped closer together, preparing for anything. "What? Not happy to see old friends?"

"Your not my friend!" Willow shouted at her. She told her this once before, after she'd gotten her addicted to the magics. "But if you, maybe, wanted to reconsider the whole dark magics thing."

"Are you Kidding? To be your friend, I'd have to be good and chaste and pure." Then she looked over at Kennedy. "But to be your girlfriend, I'd have to be a slut."

With that, Kennedy tried to go after Amy, but Willow put up a barrier. Kennedy turned and shouted, "Let me at her. She's talking trash about both of us."

Willow looked at her girlfriend with all the love she had. "I know. She's trying to separate us. She knows that we are more powerful if we stick together. Isn't that right, Amy?"

"You always were a brain, weren't you? But you still haven't figured out what I'm up to, have you?" Amy's grin was beyond evil.

"Not exactly, but I will. Give me time." Willow was more than a little scared now. "You don't have to do this Amy. You can still be good. We can still be friends."

Amy laughed. "You won't know what hit you until it's too late!" The air rippled. It turned green. Amy disappeared into the ripples.

Willow was now beyond freaked. She hadn't expected Amy to be capable of teleportation. She wasn't even sure if she was capable anymore. When she'd been Dark Willow, she'd teleported Buffy, Dawn, and herself. She'd done that to Glory. But that had been with Tara's help. And with major consequences. Kennedy looked at Willow and realized how scared she was. She knew it took a lot to frighten her. She'd seen a lot, fighting evil with Buffy. Both just stood there for a minute.

Willow spoke first. "I need to call Giles and the coven. Now." She began running back to the RV.

Kennedy ran after her. "Red, what about this has got you so scared?"

"Teleportation. Only the most powerful witches and demons are capable."

Kennedy thought as they ran together. "But didn't she do that to me? I mean back when she was doing that hex thing."

"That wasn't teleportation. That was transporting." Willow slowed down as they got closer to the RV. "Teleporting takes so much energy and magic. Transporting is like a snap of the fingers. Not as involved. She may possibly be more powerful than me." Willow's voice got quieter and quieter.

"I know I don't know much about this magic stuff. It's still a lot like fairytales to me." Kennedy looked at Willow as she opened the door for her. Willow started in. Kennedy grabbed her arm. "You were like a Goddess when you activated me and the others. Can't you find that power again?"

Willow looked down at her young lover. "If it were that simple, I wouldn't be so worried." She hesitated as she walked in and sat on the couch, Kennedy right beside her. "I've never told anyone this but..." Again, she hesitated.

"What is it. What are you trying not to tell me?"

Willow smiled, but it quickly faded. "I'm not so sure it was me that activated you."

"What?"

"I mean it was me, but I'm not sure if it was me, me. You know?"

"Uh, no." Kennedy was getting a headache trying to keep up with Willow's ramblings.

"I'm not sure it was totally my power. I think most of the power came from the scythe." Willow looked sad. She wasn't so sure now if she could really protect Kennedy. She wasn't sure she could do too many spells. Amy had her scared.

"Red, I was there with you. Granted, I don't know much about the magics, but I know what I saw. You were a Goddess. It was you that gave me all the power I have. And I love you for it." Kennedy wasn't sure if she was getting through to her so she continued. "If you don't believe in yourself, or me, then confirm it with Giles and the coven."

"I do believe in you." Willow smiled as she took Kennedy's hand in her own. "You're the one thing I truly believe in. But I am going to call. If only to figure out where Amy is getting her power from. It looks unnatural. Kinda like when I was all dark veiny and had to get my power fixes from other sources." She paused long enough to give Kennedy a long kiss and then picked up the phone. "Hope your mom and dad don't mind international calls."


	4. 4

It took a while to track down Giles. He apparently had his cell phone off. His phone at his apartment kept having a busy signal. It was at the new watcher's head quarters that she finally found him.

"Giles, me. Yea, long time no see. Uh, Giles. Yes that's very interesting." Giles was going on about how many new slayers there were. How difficult it was going to be to find them all. "Giles. Giles!" Willow finally had to yell to get his attention. "Big bad's a brewin. No, not on the hellmouth. Not even in Ohio. Somewhere in Michigan. Yes, Kennedy and I are continuing the road trip. Giles! Amy's back. No she's not doing better, in fact she's capable of teleportation. Yes, I know. Yes, I know. No, I'm not sure if I'm capable. That's what I wanted to talk to you about." As much as Willow usually loved talking to Giles, he kept interrupting and not letting her finish. "Giles. The big question is 'was it me or was it the scythe that let me perform the biggie?' No, I haven't talked to the coven yet. That's what I thought too. Where could Amy be getting her power? Call me back when you do know more. Thanks."

"Well that was fun. Usually Giles isn't so interrupty. He says he might know of a couple spells, but I should try the coven."

"Hopefully it's not as dizzying as that phone call," Kennedy couldn't help but tease.

Willow smiled. "Usually, the coven is more direct. Especially Althenea."

Willow was right. The call only lasted a couple minutes. They told her they had been sensing a dark power. Somewhere in the U.S. They just couldn't pinpoint the location. They also couldn't find who or what was behind it. She was told that it was her that activated the slayers. The scythe held the slayer power and line, but it was her spell and her power that released it so that all the potentials could become slayers.

"Told you you were miss all powerful Goddess," Kennedy teased.

"Let's just hope I'm powerful enough to take on an ultra evil witch."

"Don't forget, you got your own powerful slayer bodyguard watching your back." Kennedy smiled that evil smile. "What do we do now? Try locating Amy or do we continue north to Lakeview?"

"I'd say our best bet is just to get out of here. Maybe stop in a couple hours and then we can try another spell. Hopefully by then, either Giles or the coven will call me back. Speaking of phoning, I should probably call Buffy."

They had driven in silence. Willow was still pretty freaked at how powerful Amy appeared to be. No one seemed to have the answers as to why. Something kept nagging at Willow to look at the spell book. There just seemed to be something she was over looking. If only she knew what to look for. Then she had an idea.

"Kennedy, I think I'm going to take a nap." Kennedy looked at her. "No, you haven't worn me out, yet. It's just that lately, we seem to be getting some good information from our dreams. Perhaps something will come to me now."

Kennedy didn't like the fact that Willow was possibly going to dream of her ex–girlfriend. She knew Tara was gone, but she was a powerful love. The most powerful Willow had ever known. How was she to compete with that kind of a ghost. "Whatever." That's all she said.

Willow knew Kennedy was hiding her feelings again. She unfortunately often did that."I'm not doing this to see Tara. Who knows who I may dream of or what I may dream of. Maybe I'll dream of you." She paused. Then with an evil grin, "you make all my dreams of you come true."

Kennedy smiled. "I do my best." She was a little better, but still jealous. _Will I ever not be jealous of Tara?_

Willow layed down on the king size waterbed alone. _This seems so huge without Kennedy next to me._ Slowly, she was able to drift to sleep. And indeed she did dream. Before her stood a dark haired thirty something woman. "Miss Calendar?" dream Willow asked. _It's been a long time, Willow. I'm surprised you recognize me. You are seeking knowledge. All I have for you is this: things get hidden away. Sometimes forever or sometimes until the moment is just right. You found the disk I made that had Angel's curse on it. Believe it or not, it was just the right moment. Sometimes things happen in ways we think are wrong, but it's the natural order of things. Even you had to become evil. If only so you could learn what true power is and how to use it. This is what you need to remember: you are all powerful and you know how to use your power. Amy is all powerful too, but she has no idea how to use that power. Beware of her, but also try to get her to realize what true power means._

Willow woke suddenly. For the first time she knew, really knew how to fight Amy. It was kinda like what Xander had done for her. She needed to be shown love and understanding. Kennedy wasn't going to like that very much. She wanted to kick some ass. She may just get her way, if Amy didn't listen. Willow had hurt Xander badly before she'd listened.

Since her nap, Willow was extremely nervous. It was one thing for Xander to have shown her the light. They loved each other very much. Amy had pretty much taken up hating her. Was she even going to be able to talk to her? Kennedy seemed to sense the turmoil Willow was in. She stopped at a truck stop. They needed gas anyways.

Willow stayed in the RV, while Kennedy paid for the gas. When she got back, Willow was busy looking at her mom's spell book and the spells the coven had e-mailed her. "Any luck?" Willow shook her head, without even looking up. This was perfect for Kennedy's plan. It took her quite a while to set it up. All that time, Willow stared at the computer screen or the book.

Finally, Kennedy walked over to Willow. She put her hands over her eyes. "Hey, I was all researchy here."

Kennedy smiled. "I have something else for you to look at." Kennedy kept her hands on Willow's eyes. She directed her to the back, where the bed was. Finally, she removed her hands. Willow blinked. Kennedy had covered their bed with white and pink rose petals. She also had several white and pink candles surrounding the bed.

"Wow!" was all Willow could managed. That's when she turned and looked at Kennedy. She was wearing a tan silk teddy. "Double wow!"

Kennedy smiled from ear to ear. "I know we've been having fun..." she paused for a second. "But I thought we could use a little romance. You seem to need the distraction."

"You did all this? When? Where was I?"

Kennedy laughed a little. "You were in your computer/spell world."

Willow looked a little sad. "Have I been neglectful girl? It's just with this Amy thing I just haven't, have I?"

Kennedy laughed a little more. "Red, you definitely haven't been neglectful girl. And, yes, with this Amy thing, we haven't taken as much time to smell the roses. At least not like this." She gave Willow a long, tender kiss.

"Wow," Willow managed again. Then she took Kennedy's hand and led her to the bed. "This maybe the last time, for a while, anyways, that we get to smell the roses. Let's make the most of it."

It was the next morning. Kennedy was getting rid of their breakfast stuff. Willow was checking her e-mail. Giles had left a message on her cell phone. He was having no luck getting information on Amy. Most of his sources were gone or he hadn't been able to find them. Tracking down former watchers was harder than he had anticipated.

There was a new message from the coven. 'Willow, we think we can help you find Amy's precise location. Only problem is that if she is using a teleporation spell, it won't do you any good. It can only find her in fixed locations. But there is hope. We also know of a spell that might be able to track teleporation spells. The only problem is, our book is so old, the pages are worn. Here's what we have:

Form a circle using pure white sand. Make a pentagram with salt. At each of the five points, place a pure white candle. Sit inside the circle and repeat these words: A path is forced. A path is forged. Pure light, pure day, pure night, show me the way. To the person I seek...

The only other thing we can say is that the spell has about two more lines. But, again, it's just to faded to see. Hope this helps.'

Willow was staring at the screen so intently, she didn't hear Kennedy come up behind her. "Are we going to Lakeview or spellsville?" Kennedy asked.

Willow jumped. "Whoa! I guess I was really into this. I didn't even hear you."

"Big surprise. You and your magics," Kennedy teased.

"I think we better wait until after we locate Ally Walker. I'm thinking this spell the coven sent me could be pretty powerful. I don't want to be drained, especially if we come across Amy again." With that, the two were on the road again.

It only took them an hour to reach Lakeview. It was pretty much one of those towns, if you blinked, you'd miss it. It was in the country. There were just a few little towns scattered in this part of Michigan. They had pulled into the McDonald's so that they could find the directions to Ally's house. It was around three in the afternoon on a Tuesday. Odds were she was still at school.

"You sure this is the right address? 'Cause, remember that girl in Pittsburgh. I bet she still thinks you are insane." Willow had told Kennedy of a little mixup her spell had done. It had given her the wrong street address. Right name, just wrong address.

"I've got those kinks worked out, thank you very much. Have I been wrong since?"

"Not that I know of."

"O.K. I think I know where to go."

They waited until around five and called her house first. She was there. Now all they had to do was break the news to her. Since she didn't live far away, they decided to walk. Driving up in a big pink RV might just scare the girl. They could see a young red head playing basketball by herself.

"Is that her?" Kennedy asked.

Willow stood still for a minute. "Yeah, that's her." Since Willow had done the biggie spell, she could simply sense any of the activated slayers. It came in handy when her spells weren't totally accurate. Now came the hard part.

"Ally?" Willow asked carefully.

"Yeah. Who wants to know?" The girl definitely wasn't shy.

"My name is Willow Rosenburg. This is Kennedy."

"Hey."

The girl looked at the two and then continued to play.

"We need to talk to you, if that's all right." Willow hated the initial meeting. They were always so awkward.

Ally looked them up and down. "I'm not supposed to talk to strangers, and boy are you two strange looking."

Kennedy managed to keep her temper in check. "Listen. I've got a question for you. About three months ago, did you get this strange feeling of something flowing through you?" The girl looked startled. Kennedy knew she knew. "Have you been a lot stronger and say athletic since then."

Ally stammered, "Yeah. Wait. How did? But that's. I never told."

Willow to the rescue. "It's O.K. We know what happened to you. It's just a little hard to accept the first time you hear it." Willow paused and looked at Kennedy then back to Ally. "Do you believe in vampires?"

Ally started to laugh. "What have vampires got to do with anything. Besides, they aren't real, are they?"

"Vampires are real." Willow let her take this in before she dropped the big bomb. "You are what they call a vampire slayer." Ally's eyes grew very wide. "Kennedy is a slayer too."

"And what the hell are you, my fairy god mother?"

"Not exactly. But I am different too."

"Listen, to prove what we are saying..." Kennedy paused. "This is gonna sound strange."

"And what you've said sounds normal!" Ally was getting excited, both could tell.

"O.K. Do you want us to prove it, or do you want us to leave you alone. We'll do that if you want." Willow was trying to keep her as calm as possible.

"How exactly do you intend to prove it?"

"By taking you to the cemetery after dark. That's when new vampires rise." Willow could tell Ally was starting to freak out. "If you don't want to come, that's fine. I'll leave my number and also the number of another slayer, Buffy. She's kinda the original. She's started up a sorta training school for newer slayers like yourself."

"Are you guys really for real or what?"

"Listen, I know how freaky this is. I wasn't exactly thrilled at the thought of the evil undead being real, but they are. If you want to learn how to use your new powers, then meet us at the Lakewview Cemetery just before dark. If you don't show by 9:00, we'll know you're not coming." Kennedy looked at Willow. "The last thing we want is to get you in trouble with your parents."

"I don't have any parents." She looked sad. "It's just me and my uncle."

"Oh, sorry, we didn't know." Willow said. "Still not wanting to get you into trouble. It is a school night."

"What about you two. What is your deal? Why are you here?"

Willow looked at Kennedy. How much more could she say without truly frightening the girl to death. "Let's just say I've been fighting evil for a long time." She looked at Kennedy. "Kennedy's still a little new to the whole thing, but she got some major on the job training a few months ago. We just know there are a lot of girls out there like you who now are slayers that weren't before. We just want to try and prepare them for whatever may come with the power of being a slayer."

Ally looked a little unsure. She wasn't sure if these people were for real or what. They seemed to know what they were talking about, but vampires being real. Come on. "O.K. Not that I believe you, but I've nothing better to do so..." she hesitated. "My uncle won't be back until after midnight. He works second shift. The neighbors watch over me, but I usually can sneak out."

"All right. See you in about an hour. That's when the sun is gonna set." Willow turned toward Kennedy and they started to go.

"One more thing."

"Yeah?" Willow asked.

"Why me?"

Wow was that a good question. Buffy'd had trouble with that ever since she was activated. Now, how to answer that question. "Well. Basically it's a random selection. There are powers out there that decide who is and who isn't. It's almost like a coin toss." Willow wasn't sure if how she had explained it.

"Oh, so I sorta won the slayer lottery, huh?" Ally wasn't sure if she was lucky or not.

Kennedy smiled. "That's a very good way of looking at it. Some think it's lucky, others have trouble dealing. We'll help you deal." Ally smiled and so Willow and Kennedy walked back to the RV.


	5. 5

AN Hope people are still likin this. Decided that I'm gonna post no matter what. I know I have a couple loyal readers and thanks to those guys for their reviews. Here's more for ya. Sorry it's a shorter chapter. But it is action packed.

The witch and the slayer had been waiting in Lakeview Cemetery for nearly an hour. They'd already walked the whole thing over. It was beautiful, for a cemetery. And Willow had seen a lot of cemeteries in her day. The south edge was right on top of a lake. The newer part was well kept. They'd found a grave that was only two days old. That would be the best place to start. If Ally ever showed up.

That's when the hand shot out of the ground. "Kennedy!" Willow shouted. Her young lover was two rows over, looking at the entrance to the cemetery.

She started to run over to where Willow was. "What is it she called." Before Willow could respond, Kennedy saw the arm forcing the rest of the body out of the grave. Kennedy reached into her slayer bag and grabbed a cross for Willow and a stake for herself. "Here. Catch." Willow caught the cross and held it in front of herself. By this time, Mr. Undead had fully risen. He let out a growl and started after Willow. She held her cross out even more. The vampire growled even more as he backed away.

Kennedy leapt into the air and connected her right foot solidly to his jaw. The vamp went flying threw the air and landed on his back. He was very quick to recover. Kennedy stood in a fighting stance, waiting to see what his next move would be. He bent down and came funning at her like a battering ram. She was even quicker and moved to the side. The vamp went sailing, head first into a large headstone. He was back on his feet instantly.

"Darn, he's a tough one." Willow looked at Kennedy. Even though she'd spoken, Kennedy never took her eyes of the vampire. Willow was bursting with pride, watching her honey fight so well.

The vamp, however, did look at Willow. That's when Kennedy flew in and landed a hard right to his jaw. Then another one. She kicked him in the stomach and again he went sailing, landing on his back. This time he didn't move as fast and Kennedy drew back her stake and found her target. Instant dust pile.

"Wow." The two turned startled to see a very wide eyed Ally Walker looking down at the pile of dust. She looked at the two and said, "sorry I'm late. It was a little harder getting past Mrs. Stevens than usual."

"How much of that did you see?" Willow asked.

"I saw the guy standing there all dirty." She looked at the earth in front of the grave. "He rose outta there, didn't he?"

"Yeah," was all Kennedy said.

"Wow."

"Are you O.K., sweetie? I mean, I know we told you, but seeing is a whole different story." Willow wasn't sure how well the younger slayer was dealing.

"You mean, I get to do that now? I mean fight these guys?"

"Well, you don't have to if you don't want to. There are now thousands of slayers all over the world. And you are kinda young." Willow didn't want to force anything on her. She remembered how Buffy had felt at being told she had no choice.

"But I could if I wanted to?" Ally was beginning to sound like Kennedy. She loved the slaying thing almost as much as she loved being with Willow.

"You sound excited by the prospect of kicking some ass." Kennedy said. Willow shot her a look. "O.K. butt." Kennedy smiled at her.

"Let's just say I've never really had many friends. For some reason, some people think you're a weirdo if you lose your parents and have to live with an uncle you had never even met before." She looked really sad. "Maybe now I could teach them a lesson."

"Hold on there. We use our powers for fighting evil. Not stupid, immature people, who unfortunately don't know any better." Willow didn't like the sound of 'teach them a lesson'. She'd gone down that path. It wasn't pretty, revenge.

That's when this bright green light appeared over the lake. Willow and Kennedy both looked at each other. They forced Ally to stand between them. Before she could protest, blacked haired Amy appeared. She looked like she was walking on water as she came closer and closer to the three.

"Who or what the hell is that?" Ally was definitely starting to wig out on them.

"What, didn't tell your new little friend about the big bad enemy?" Amy asked as she stepped on to shore. She was now only about twenty feet from where the three stood.

Willow mumbled something and instantly a protective barrier shot up. Ally looked at Willow, not sure now who to be more frightened of. "Amy, we need to talk. I don't think you really know what your getting yourself into."

"And you do bitch?" Amy paused and then looked right at Willow. "Oh, that's right, you were even worse than me." She looked at Ally. "Did you know your new friend here has killed people?"

Ally's eyes went big. She started to run away, but Willow's barrier wouldn't let her get far. Willow looked at Kennedy. Kennedy thought she heard Willow in her mind. Then she nodded. Willow needed to concentrate on Amy and the protective barrier.

"Listen, Ally."

"Why should I."

"It's true what she said. Willow became addicted to..." Kennedy wasn't sure if she should say magic or not. Screw it. "Magic." she finished. Ally looked at her strangely. Then at Willow's barrier. "She went to the dark place magic can take you. That girl over there, she helped her get addicted to the blackest magics of all." She paused again, not sure how to tell her about Tara. "Willow was over her addiction when someone she loved, the one she thought she'd be with forever was killed right in front of her." She hesitated again. She looked over at Willow, who was holding her own. Amy was, Kennedy thought, trying to puncture a hole in the barrier. _Better speed this up_. "She didn't deal well and all the black magics came back. She used them to get her revenge on the killer. Trust me when I say, she'll never go down that path again. She will never forgive herself for even thinking about taking a human life. She makes herself pay every day."

Ally seemed to be getting it. She was pretty smart and very mature for a twelve year old. She seemed to be dealing O.K. now. Which was good because Willow was indeed weakening. Ally let Kennedy take her back to were Willow was struggling. Willow instinctively grabbed Kennedy's hand. Not only did the barrier become stronger, but Amy was knocked backward.

Amy's eyes became big as she said, "Stupid little slut. You're more powerful than I gave you credit for. Trust me, I won't make that mistake again." The air immediately surrounding Amy started to ripple. Then it started to turn green.

"Amy, wait!" Willow shouted. Kennedy looked at her, not sure what she was doing. Then she remembered. "I still want to talk to you. I think we have a lot to talk about. Can't we just try?"

"That's a laugh. You all of a sudden want to be friends again? Don't think I don't know what your up to Rosenberg. I know magics as well as you do." Then she looked at the glowing green around her. "Hell, I was the one who introduced them to you, remember? Besides, I don't have time for this. The count down has begun. I'm putting you on notice. It won't be long until you see what a real witch can do." The glowing green seemed to swallow her up. And then she was gone.

"Darn it. I don't think she's gonna listen to us." Willow was shaking her head. "I may just have to resort to magics." This fact scared her more than she'd like to admit. She really wasn't looking forward to taking a chance at using the stronger magics, not after seeing what it had done to Amy.

"Listen, Red, we need to take care of Ally. Then we can deal with Amy."

Ally was looking at the two of them. "What are you two and what have you gotten me into?"

"Let's get out of the cemetery and go somewhere we can talk." Willow wasn't sure yet what she was going to say. "Is your place O.K.? We have an RV parked at the playground/lake if you want to go there."

"No, I really think I want to go home now."

A few minutes later, the three sat in Ally's living room. It was almost 11:00 p.m. before they arrived. The confrontation with the vamp and Amy had taken longer than they'd realized.

"Uncle Mike's gonna be home soon so..." Ally drifted off. She wasn't sure if she wanted to talk yet.

Willow sighed. Might as well get it over with. "The short of the story is that I am a witch. I still do magic, but I am really careful now." She took a breath. "There has always been a single chosen girl to fight evil, mainly vampires. About three months ago, I did a spell that activated every girl in the world who may some day be a slayer. That included Kennedy and you. Kennedy and I are seeking out all those former potential slayers to try to tell them the deal." She looked at Kennedy. "It's probably not a good thing to tell anyone. That's why, when we do go, we'll leave some numbers you can call to talk to either us, Buffy, or Giles. Giles is what they call a watcher. Back when there was only one chosen girl, he was supposed to train and give guidance to her. We'll stay as long as you want us to."

Ally sat silently, taking all this in. It was a lot to deal with. Then she looked at the two sitting across from them. "O.K. I think I get your guy's deal and mine, but what about Amy's?"

"Well," Willow wasn't sure how to explain. "Amy and I were friends back in high school. She started with the magics before I did. She turned herself into a rat. It took me three years to turn her back to human. I didn't realize I was getting addicted to magic at the time. She took me to a guy who dealt with the darkest magics. I really became addicted. I hurt some people. I knew I had to stop, and did. Amy gave me some of her magic. It was really hard, trying to stop again. Then..."

Kennedy saved her. "Then what I told you in the cemetery happened. But Amy didn't let go. She came back and put a hex on Willow. She was jealous that everyone forgave her for her trip to the darkside. She was also jealous of the fact that Willow's power comes so naturally for her." Kennedy took her hand. "She wants revenge for something that just happens naturally."

Ally had noticed the hand holding. She looked at the two with a strange look. Willow sighed. She was afraid of some type of hysterics from the young girl. You never knew what type of reaction you'd get from someone when they found out you were gay. Especially from someone so young.

"Are you two gay?" She asked in a small voice.

There it was. Willow looked at Kennedy. "Yes, sweetie. We are girlfriends."

"Wow. I never met anyone else who was gay."

"Huh, what, do you mean, you do," Willow turned to Kennedy. "She does, I mean, she does, doesn't she."

Kennedy smiled as Ally gave Willow a curious look. "She speaks in code sometimes." Then she turned to Willow. "Yes, sweetie, she's gay too."

"Wow, how long have you felt this way?" Willow knew they were way off topic, but thought maybe the young girl could use someone to talk to. About things other than demons.

"I've sorta always known. I think that's part of the reason the girls at school pick on me. I've never been into boys and they know it. I'm not saying they know I'm gay. I think they think I'm just a tomboy or something." She paused. "Around here, well most people would be O.K. There are those that wouldn't deal well. I've heard a lot of jokes some of the kids make about queers. It frightens me."

"I noticed people aren't as open here. They weren't in Cleveland." She looked at Kennedy. "That was one thing nice about Sunnydale. People kinda took things in stride. I really haven't had to deal with people."

Kennedy was more forthright. "You mean bigots. I dealt with a few in L.A. and a few in England. Not too many." She paused. "Remember how my parents are." She looked sad. "Your parents are O.K. though." She didn't want to scare Ally.

"It's O.K. Uncle Mike knows. He thinks it's a phase because I'm so young. I guess he probably couldn't handle me being a slayer." She looked over at the clock. "You guys better go. He'll be home soon. I don't think I could explain the two of you, at least not at midnight. I'd like to talk more about the slaying stuff tomorrow. I get out of school at 3:30. Meet you at the park?"

"Sounds like a plan. Before we go, let me do a quick protection spell. I'm sure Amy is only after us, but better to be on the safe side."


	6. 6

Willow had done her quick protection spell. She also set up a spell alarm. It would sound if anything evil were to come within a thousand yards of the house. She and Kennedy were walking, holding hands. It was now after midnight. They had stayed in the shadows to make sure Ally's uncle did indeed get home. It wasn't too long of a walk back to the park.

The moon was full. It reminded Willow of all those nights she had babysat Oz in his wolf form, before he had left her. She often wondered if she would have fallen for Tara if he had still been around. As sweet and good as Oz was, well she preferred being with Tara and now Kennedy. It was hard to explain to people that hadn't had questions about they're sexuality. After all, most people are raised to believe it's supposed to be a guy and girl. So when one realizes they are different, especially when one is so young like Ally and Kennedy were, it's a very difficult adjustment. And there are still people out there that just won't accept anyone or anything that is different.

Even when Willow had told Buffy about Tara, she had been wigged. So were Giles and Xander. But they'd all come to accept and love Tara as part of the Scooby Gang. Now they'd done the same with Kennedy. _I just hope Ally can find some understanding friends. Their support can mean everything to a person_.

It was as if Kennedy could read her mind again. "Ally really has you thinking about the whole being gay thing, huh?"

"Well, it just seemed to come so naturally and easy for you two. Mean, I had a boyfriend, then I realized I was gay."

"Red, just because I knew at an early age didn't make it easy. People, even parents, can be unkind. Do you know how many fights I got into, because people found out I'm gay? Too many. I should have just let the people be stupid, but it's hard for me not to stand up for myself. I'll give Ally credit. She at least hasn't gotten into any fights, that we know of. That takes a lot of guts. Also, not telling is hard as well. I could see it on Ally's face. It's like you've got this great big huge secret that nobody can ever know. Nobody really knows the real you."

They walked in silence the rest of the way to the RV.

The next day, Kennedy had paced back and forth all day. There wasn't much to do in the little town of Lakeview. Willow was doing more locator spells. She now had a list of over fifty girls. They were scattered all over the U.S. Willow was now finding some in Europe, Japan, China, and all over the world. Until now, her spells had only located those in the U.S. Willow e-mailed a list of the slayers in other countries to Giles and to the coven. He still didn't have many contacts, but hopefully they could help with the overseas girls. They were killing time until they were to meet Ally.

It was 1:30. Willow asked, "Would you like to help me with another spell?"

"This won't involve sucking the life out of me or anything, will it?" Kennedy didn't mean to be so blunt. She could see the hurt look on Willow's face. "Sorry, Red. Me and my big mouth. Just all this waiting. You know how patient a person I am."

"Well, you were patient, waiting for me, weren't you?"

"Have you forgotten the whole faking being sick thing so that I could get you on a date alone thing?"

"Yes, but you also backed off a little after that." Willow smiled at how their first date had gone. Up until Amy's spell took over anyways.

"Yes, and didn't I push a little for us to be alone for the first time?"

"And if you remember right, it wasn't that I didn't want to, you know, it was, you know, the whole lose control over my powers, not the good lose my control with you and your tongue ring." Willow smiled her evil smile. "O.K. then. Back to the spell."

"What spell are we talkin about here, Red?"

"I want to see if I can get myself to reveal the rest of the spell that the coven sent me. The one were the last couple lines were too faded to read."

"Oh. And you need me why?"

Willow was about to say something smartalecky about why she needed Kennedy but smiled instead. "I've found that you have some magical powers in you. I think your mom passed down some of her powers to you. You help me become stronger and more focused."

Kennedy liked the thought, especially with Amy still roaming around. "If you get the spell right, what exactly is it supposed to show us?"

"It will tell us, definitively, where Amy has been. Possibly were she is. And unlikely, but maybe where she's headed."

"Knowing where she's been could help us find her power source." Willow looked at Kennedy a little surprised. "What? I can't pick up on some of the spell stuff? You're the only one that can get this stuff?"

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"O.K. On with the spell. We're gonna need to form another circle with salt. This is gonna be like the one where we held hands."

"And made out afterwards."

"Stop distracting me. I need to concentrate," Willow teased. Kennedy just laughed. "You won't need to say anything. I just need your power." She paused. "I need you."

They got the salt ready. Willow also 'anointed' each with holy water. Had plenty of that lying around. They sat in the circle facing each other. They held each others hands. Both of their breathing picked up. Willow looked deep into Kennedy's eyes. She couldn't believe how much love she saw there. It was both the love Kennedy had for her and the love she had for Kennedy. It almost scared her. Kennedy sensed something but didn't break the spell.

Willow began "Spirits of light, spirits of night, I call upon you. Treasured words have been lost. Words that show truth and light. Please reveal that which has been lost long ago." There was only a gentle breeze flowing throughout the RV. Suddenly a bright light flashed. It flashed again. After the third time, an old and weathered piece of paper appeared in the middle of the circle. On it was the complete spell the coven had sent to her.

"It worked!" Willow grabbed the piece of paper and began reading.

"You had any doubts?" But there was no response. Willow was into her magics again. Kennedy watched her. She remembered the feeling she'd had as Willow looked into her eyes. It was almost as if she were scared. _I'll have to ask her about that later._

It was close to 4:00 when there was a knock on the door. Willow was still going over the new spell they'd managed to produce. Kennedy was making more stakes and sharpening her sword. Kennedy opened the door. There was Ally. With a black eye.

"O.K., what happened to you?"

Ally walked in and Kennedy shut the door. She could smell incense that Willow usually kept burning. It was part of a protection spell. Willow looked up from her computer.

"Wow, what a shiner!"

"It's nothing. So are we gonna kill any more vampires tonight or what?"

Willow looked over at Kennedy. The black eye was one of two things. She'd gotten fed up with being picked on or she'd revealed herself to her friends. "Not until you tell us what's with the black eye."

"It's nothing." Ally sighed. "One of the girls in gym class said she caught me looking at her while we were showering. I told her she was full of it. That's when she pushed me. I pushed her back. Not very hard. One of her friends grabbed me and pushed me into the showers. I slipped and fell face first into the handle. So I got me a black eye. No biggie."

"Is that what really happened?" Willow was just a little skeptical and Kennedy's look said she wasn't necessarily buying it either.

"I didn't use my powers. I hardly touched the girl. It just made me mad because I wasn't checking her out." Ally paused. "I was checking out her friend, though." All three started to laugh.

"All right, I believe you. We need to talk about the baddies, right? Do you want us to stay and do a little training or do you want to wait until you're older? When you're older you could go to Buffy's training school." Willow was trying to give her as many scenarios as possible.

"If I stay, would I be safe from the baddies, and Amy?"

Kennedy looked at Willow then at Ally. "We'll teach you enough to survive for right now. The basics. As far as Amy, she's our problem. She's after the two of us, not you. She just wanted to scare you last night. She thought it would hurt us if you didn't want to listen."

"O.K. What are the basics?"

"Well," Willow began. "Crosses and garlic ward off vampires. Sunlight, holy water, fire, decapitation, and wooden stakes through the heart all kill vampires."

"Decapitation?" Ally asked.

"Just chop off their head, Willow means." Kennedy smiled at Willow.

"What about those fighting moves you used last night. You were awesome."

Kennedy thought a minute. "Have you ever taken karate or tai kwon do?"

"There's no place like that around here."

"Well, before we leave, I can show you some basic moves."

"And I can give you some protection charms." Willow could see the look on Ally's face. "Don't worry, they look really good. Like little pins you might wear. And there are tiny ones you can keep in your pocket. Kennedy has one right now." She pulled it out and showed her. It looked like a four leaf clover.

"That's so cool!"

They'd spent the rest of the day showing Ally some moves she could use if she ever did run into any big baddies. They told her not, under any circumstances to go looking for more vampires. If she had any problems to call one of the numbers and somebody would be there to help. It was hard leaving but they figured they needed to get to the next girl. The one in Traverse city. Her name is Samantha Carter and she just turned eighteen.

So they were on the road again. It was already late. Willow wanted to stop earlier than they had been. Now that they'd found the spell to trace Amy, she wanted to get that confrontation out of the way. Big time. She was tired of these surprise visitations Amy liked pulling. They had enough to worry about just finding the slayers.

They checked into a small, dingy looking hotel. There weren't any major cities too close, so they made do. Willow was preparing for the spell. Again, Kennedy was going to have to be a part of it, so Willow was busy putting up extra protection spells.

"Not to distract you Red, but I kinda want to talk to you about something." Willow looked at her as she was finishing her last protection spell. Candles were burning all around the room. "That last spell we did. I thought I felt something when you were looking into my eyes. Were you scared of something?"

Willow sighed. She'd hoped Kennedy hadn't sensed what she'd felt. "I'll be honest. Yes, I felt a little scared."

"Scared, why in the heck would you feel scared? What did you see?"

Willow hesitated. "I saw how much you love me and how much I love you."

"That's what scared you?" Kennedy didn't understand.

"Sweetie, I'm only scared because..." She looked away for a moment. "Because I loved Tara that much and she me. And when she died, well I didn't deal well. And in the line of work we're in, well death is unfortunately a part of it."

Kennedy started to understand. "You're scared that if something should happen to me you'll do something like you did when Tara died? You're afraid of turning evil again. Because you love me so much." In one way, she was happy to know Willow truly loves her as much as she loves her. But on the other hand, Willow was still afraid to lose control of her powers.

"That's pretty much it. With Amy on the loose, I may have to tap into magic I've been afraid to use. That's one way I could go all evil. The one that terrifies me, is the thought that she might actually kill you. If she did that, I really don't know if I could keep my control."

Kennedy thought about this. She didn't want to belittle what Willow was saying. She also knew how badly she'd felt. Even though she'd saved the world by using her powers, Willow was still afraid of losing control. It was hard for her to understand, as Willow has told her many times. Then she had an idea. Not one she liked, but one she was willing to try.

"You've been quiet for a while. Thinking about what I said?" Willow was now a little nervous about what her girlfriend was thinking.

"You know." Kennedy struggled to get the words out. "If you're worried about losing control, because of me, maybe you should go back to Cleveland with Buffy and the gang." It was killing her to say this.

"What? You mean you'd leave me? But no. I mean what the hell are you talking about?" Willow was getting a little angry now. "You think I'd go off the deep end too? Is that why you want me to leave?"

Kennedy knew she couldn't go through with her charade, even if it would help Willow. "I never want to leave you." She walked over and took both Willow's hands into hers. "I just don't like seeing you like this. You're all afraid, when to me, you are the most powerful and in control person I know."

"But you wanted me to go because you thought I could, didn't you?" Willow was very confused. She couldn't see what Kennedy had tried to do.

"The only reason I suggested you leave..." Kennedy looked deep into her eyes. "Was so that you wouldn't be worried about losing control if something should happen to me. It's because you think you might go off the deep end, not me. I think you're capable of anything you want to do. And I think you're strong enough to stand up to any forces out there, including the darkest magics."

Willow looked down at their joined hands. She was starting get what Kennedy had tried to do. "You wouldn't really have let me go, would you?"

Kennedy smiled. "Listen. I've never been in a lasting relationship before now. You were different from the moment I first made that pass at you. You know, about the sleeping arrangements. The reaction you had was priceless. And after our first date, I saw how capable of love you are. I wanted you so badly after that. I wanted you in my life, not just my bed. Now, you surprise me. You are capable of so much. Yet you are afraid of yourself. You got me to remember my mom. You got me to tap into powers I didn't even know I had. You showed me who I am. And without you, I feel it'd be like I was missing half of myself. You make me whole." Willow looked at Kennedy. "Believe me when I say I never want you to leave or that I want to leave you."

Willow felt something surge between the two. She looked into Kennedy's eyes. There was this yellow glow. She felt more connected to Kennedy than anyone ever in her life. Then she closed her eyes. It felt like there was this power being exchanged between the two of them. She thought about losing Kennedy. She didn't want to but she did. Then an image of she and Kennedy formed in her mind. They stood separate. Then the two merged into one.

She heard a voice, but didn't know whose it was. _You are as one. You will always be as one. No matter what, no one can break you apart. Death cannot divide that which is one._

Then Willow heard a familiar voice. It was Tara. _Just as you and I are one and always will be, you and Kennedy are one. You are strongest when together, but never really alone. I will wait for both of you with open arms._

Both Willow and Kennedy opened their eyes. "Did you just hear that?" Willow asked.

"Yeah. One was my mom. I don't know who the other was."

Willow smiled. "It was Tara. They were both trying to get us together again. And I think to tell us we need to stay together."

"Well, I never wanted you to leave in the first place."

Willow looked lovingly at Kennedy. "I think I finally get it now. You and Tara and your mom won't let me lose control, even if I should try to."

"Does that mean we're ready for the big spell and the final confrontation with Amy?" Kennedy was ready to kick some major league butt.

"Give me a minute to finish setting up and yes, we'll find Amy. We'll take care of her once and for all."


	7. 7

Willow had formed the circle like the spell had said. She had the candles in place. The spell was a little longer than the coven had said. She and Kennedy went over it a few times. Now they were ready.

"Watch out, Amy, here we come." Kennedy was getting excited.

Together they said, "A path is forced. A path is forged. Pure light, pure day, pure night, show me the way. To the person I seek, let the path be known." The candles began to flicker and a wind picked up. "Where the person has been, where the person is now, and where the person may go. These are the paths that we seek." The candle flames shot in the air. The wind swirled around them. A light flashed across the room. It struck the bed, but it didn't catch fire. "Those with knowledge of all things great and all tings little, please share what we seek. In goodness and in light we come to you. We ask, we plead, we beg of you." The candle flames shot almost to the ceiling. The wind began blowing over the two chairs at the table. Again, the light flashed, striking the bed. This time it did catch on fire. Kennedy tried to get up, but Willow held her tight. The light flashed and this time struck Willow in the chest. The wind died down. The candle flames returned to normal and the fire on the bed simply went out.

Willow sat stunned for a moment, then collapsed to the floor. Her eyes were shut and she was shaking. She still was breathing, but it was ragged. Kennedy ran over to the bed and tore off the burnt bedspread. She carried Willow to the bed and gently laid her down. The shaking continued for about five minutes.

Suddenly Willow's eyes opened. She gasped for breath. Kennedy took her hand as she sat next to her. Slowly her breathing returned to normal. Kennedy stroked her cheek and held her hand tightly.

"I know how she got her power. And I know where she is." Willow struggled with her words.

"Just rest for a while. We'll find her later."

"That's the problem. She's waiting outside. And she knows I've done this spell and I'm drained."

That's when the door of the hotel shattered into the room. "Told you it wouldn't be long." Amy was still standing outside the room. "You know it won't be long until I break through your barriers. Not enough time for you to recover."

Willow looked up at Kennedy. The two seemed to have a connection now, where they didn't even need to speak. Kennedy took Willow's other hand in hers. Willow concentrated. _All is one. Nature is here. Help me heal. Help me get strong._ Again, both could feel a power surge between them. Willow was definitely getting her strength back.

But Amy was already through the first two barriers. Only one more to go. "I've waited for this since you told me to go to hell!" Amy started to say something under her breath.

Both Willow and Kennedy could feel their skin starting to tear. _She's trying to skin us alive, like I did Warren._ Kennedy heard what Willow thought. _How ya doin. Gonna be strong enough?_ Kennedy asked. Willow nodded. _Need you to distract her. Kick her ass for me._ Willow said another spell under her breath and Kennedy literally flew at Amy. Both Willow and Kennedy were bleeding pretty badly at this point. Her last barrier was almost gone.

Amy tried to deflect Kennedy, but she hadn't expected the attack. Kennedy aimed both her feet at Amy's stomach, trying to knock the wind out of her. She connected with her chest instead, still knocking Amy off balance. Kennedy then let a series of rights and lefts fly. She was keeping Amy off balance just enough so that Amy couldn't get any new spells going. But she could feel her skin literally ripping with every blow.

That's when Willow was standing behind her. _Give me your hand._ Kennedy did as Willow told her. Amy wasn't moving. Willow started to say another spell when Amy put up both her arms sending both Willow and Kennedy flying across the room. They managed to keep a hold of one another. Willow recovered to put a small protection spell back up. Their skin stopped ripping.

Amy took out a black crystal. "With all the power I have make these two suffer a fate worse than death." A black light surged toward Willow and Kennedy but the slayer dragged her girlfriend behind the bed. The light blew a hole in the wall. "With all the power I have make these two suffer a fate worse than death," Amy repeated. This time the bed was hit and blew up.

_I know what to do. Trust me. Stand right in front of her, but don't let go of me._ Willow heard _never in my life._ Kennedy again did as she was told. Both Willow and Kennedy stood side by side in front of the evil witch holding hands.

"You two just won't learn, will you." Amy smiled a really evil smile. "The better for me to kill you two bitches. Especially you, Rosenberg." Amy again pointed at the two and began to say her evil curse. "With all the power I have.."

But before she could finish, Willow was saying her own spell. "Powers of good give me the power of reflection."

Amy continued "..make these two suffer a fate worse than death." The black light surged toward Willow and Kennedy who held on tight to each other. Only this time the light bounced off the two like they were holding a mirror. The black light hit Amy instead. She started to scream. The pain was unimaginable. She looked at Willow. Then she smiled. "Just like mommy dearest, I should have remembered." And with that she went up in flames.

Kennedy and Willow were still bleeding from where their skin was torn. Willow looked at Kennedy and said, "I may need to borrow some more of that slayer healing power you have. I'm not feeling so hot."

Kennedy smiled. "You don't look so hot either." She paused. "What was that about mommy dearest?"

Now Willow smiled. "Remember how I told you Buffy and the gang had to fight her mom? Well, Buffy used a mirror to reflect her spell." She thought for a minute. "Still not sure where her mom is or what that spell did to her."

"Do you think Amy's gone for good? Or should we be making plans for carrying mirrors with us at all times?"

Willow looked at the burnt spot were Amy had been. "I don't think she's coming back any time soon. But I've learned before, never say never."

Kennedy took Willow's other hand in hers. "We had better start the healing process, hadn't we."

Willow and Kennedy looked at the room. It was gonna cost to fix it. But they'd defeated evil once again. They both made their way to the RV. "When do you think we'll be ready to hit the road again?" Kennedy asked.

"We'll be fighting evil in no time," Willow smiled back.

It'd been only two weeks since their ultimate showdown with Amy. There were no signs of her. Willow had used Kennedy's natural healing abilities to help herself heal faster. She was still a little sore, but there would be no scars from the latest battle. At least no physical ones. They'd already been to Traverse City. Samantha had agreed to join Buffy in Cleveland. She'd decided to move there. Her parents weren't thrilled with the idea. Willow and Kenney had offered to take her, but she had declined. She was eighteen and ready to be on her own now.

They'd pretty much taken it easy otherwise. Both had needed the time to recuperate. Willow had found still more slayers to add to the large list they already had. It was gonna take a while for them to get to everyone. Both were enjoying their alone time. Since that last spell, they were connected in almost every way. They shared their thoughts without saying anything. And both seemed to want the same things. It was kinda weird.

The nearest slayer to them now was in Rantoul, Illinois. It was quite a ways from where they were. They could go through Cleveland on their way and check in with the gang. It was almost perfect.

Willow had gotten hold of Giles and the coven to tell them how Amy had gained so much power. She had been in Cleveland while Willow and the gang were. She had tapped into the Hellmouth. It had apparently driven her insane. All she cared about was revenge. Especially on Willow. The power she had gained from the Hellmouth had made her nearly impossible to track. Until Willow tapped into her good power source.

There also hadn't been any vampires or demons or what not, since their confrontation with Amy. It was a little strange. Like the quiet before a storm kinda strange. Willow wasn't getting any bad vibes, but she hadn't before Amy messed with that first locator spell of hers. A little vacation time never hurt anybody. Willow and Kennedy were busy enjoying their down time on their way to Cleveland.

_I can't believe I still have this_ thought Candice. She was holding a cheerleading statue. It said Catherine the Great on it. She'd taken it before Sunnydale High School had been destroyed. It was almost as if there was a voice telling her she needed to take it with her that day. It made no sense. She hadn't even been a cheerleader. She had hung out with Cordelia Chase some, who'd been a cheerleader. Plus, every time you looked at it, the eyes seemed to follow you. It gave her major wiggins. _Why do I keep this stupid old thing._

That's when a dark purple light flashed from the eyes that gave her the wiggins. Directly into her very own eyes. _What's happening?_ But the light kept pulsating between the statue and her. All of a sudden, she could see her own face. But she couldn't move or breath. All she could do was look around frantically. She looked into her own eyes. There was a darkness there that was so cold and evil.

She heard her own voice "It's about time I was free." Her own hands took the statue and smashed it into the wall, sending pieces flying. "I won't be going back there any time soon." Candice's face had an evil smile. "It's time for some revenge. After all, you can't keep a good witch down. For long."

It was two days later. The RV was parked outside of Buffy's house. The two occupants had arrived at about two in the morning. No one was up when they arrived, so they just kept to themselves. Now it was nearly 8:30. Dawn was running late for school. She almost ran straight into 'the big bad pink machine'. She took enough time to knock on the door. Kennedy opened it.

"Oh, my God! When did you two get back?" Dawn was excited.

"Just a few hours ago. Hey, Will, it's Dawn."

Willow made her way from the back. You could still see some of the marks on her face from Amy's trying to skin them alive spell. "Hey, Dawnie. Long time no see." Willow made to give her a hug, but Dawn backed off.

"What's with all the marks?" she asked.

"That final showdown with Amy was pretty bad." She looked at Dawn. "Didn't Buffy tell you what happened?"

"Only that the two of you kicked her ass."

Kennedy chimed in. "It wasn't the easiest battle. But then we faced down The First. Nothing a little more time won't heal." Willow smiled. She didn't want to have to tell Dawn the whole story.

That's when Buffy ran out. "Hey, Dawn. You forgot your lunch." Then she noticed the RV and the others. "Willow! You didn't tell me you were coming back." And with that, she ran and gave her bestest friend a huge hug.

"Sorry. Wasn't sure if we were gonna come this way or not. Decided to. It's been almost a month. Seemed like longer." Willow said after she'd managed to break herself from her friend's grip.

"Well, it may be a good thing you did." Buffy turned to Kennedy now. "Hope your up for a little action. We seem to be getting over run by the undead population right now."

"Cool. Always up for a little action." She winked at Willow as she said this. Willow blushed a little. Even after all this time, Kennedy could still get her to blush.

Buffy ignored the wink. "Dawn, Xander should be here any minute, if you want to snag a ride." And, as if on cue, Xander pulled up in his new blue Grand Prix.

"Will, Kennedy, big surprise! I'd get out and hug and kiss the both of you, but Dawnster here is late for school."

"Yea, gotta go. See you tonight?" Willow nodded. "Cool." She jumped into Xander's car, and they took off.

"So, you two running into any more big trouble? Or have you two learned to behave yourselves." Buffy teased.

Kennedy couldn't resist. "Well, no more demons or vampires or witches. But as for behaving our selves..." She let herself trail off. Especially at the look Willow gave her.

"No more big bad activity. Just the two of us on a mini, well deserved vacation. What's going on around here? You said that you've been putting in a little extra overtime?" Willow asked.

"Yea, perfect training for some of the newbies. Two good in fact." Buffy looked a little sad. "That girl Samantha. She's already gotten a broken collar bone. I really think it was timing you two came back." She looked at Kennedy. "I'm gonna need somebody to help me to show these girls how to kick some ass."

"You know me. Always ready to kick some ass." Kennedy smiled. It'd been a long time since she'd really had to battle. The whole time with Willow and she'd only killed three vampires. Of course, there was that huge showdown with Amy. But Willow had done most of the work with her magics.

Willow chimed in, "Do you need some new protection spells, cause I got plenty in the RV. And they're easy and fun to do." She smiled from ear to ear.

"Will, you know I'll always need your protection spells, and you." Buffy smiled. She'd heard from Kennedy how much trouble Willow was still having believing in herself when it came to the magics. But Buffy had all the faith in the world that Willow would never give in to those forces again.

"Goody. Then, do you want me to do a spell to see if there's some big baddie attracting all these undead. I mean besides the Hellmouth vibe that gets them every time."

"Sure, Will. If you feel up to it." Buffy hadn't missed the marks on her friends face.

Willow saw the look on Buffy's face. "The marks are almost healed. I'll be fine." She looked at Kennedy. Kennedy laughed.

"Did I just miss something." Buffy looked confused.

"No, nothing." Willow lied.

"Will?"

"Willow just told me she's up for anything I have to throw at her." Kennedy grinned her evil grin.

"O.K. you two. What happened while you were gone?"

That's when Willow started to shake. She collapsed to the ground. She got a very scared look on her face, as did Kennedy.

"Someone's coming for us. Someone's coming for revenge." Willow said quietly.

"Who's coming Will." Buffy was getting very anxious.

"I'm not sure. But whoever it is, is strong. Very strong."


	8. 8

It was now almost seven. Buffy had completed her self defense classes. The new slayers were going to meet her and Kennedy at the cemetery around seven thirty. Minus the injured Samantha. Willow had spent most of the day trying to track down this new evil. It really had her scared. It felt like Amy, only worse. She had no idea who was coming.

Buffy, Xander, Dawn, Kennedy, and Willow were finishing up with supper. "So, no clues on who or what this new baddie is, huh Will?" Buffy asked anxiously.

"Zip, zero, nada, zilch. None of my spells seem to be able to give me any clues." Willow looked frustrated. _I really don't like the idea of fighting blind again. But that's how they all start out. Until we can figure out what's what._

"You're right, Red, just give us a little more time and info and we'll be able to figure out who or what is after us." Kennedy looked as everyone but Willow started staring at her. "Sorry. Keep forgetting."

"Forgetting what, exactly?" Buffy looked at the two. "You never did tell me what weirdness happened while you two were away."

"Well." Willow hesitated. What had happened was amazing. She had connected to Kennedy on a level she hadn't with anyone else. Not even Tara. It was a little personal as well.

Kennedy looked at Willow, again knowing what she was thinking. "One of Will's spells she used in defeating Amy had a kinda side effect."

Willow sighed. Her girl understood how she felt. She wanted to keep it private. But unfortunately, they just couldn't. "Kennedy and I basically can hear what the other is thinking at all times." Three faces stared back at her. "It's not like the I can get into your guy's heads and you sometimes mine. This is all the time. So far, there's no way to turn it off. We've sorta learned to ignore and embrace it at the same time."

"Any other side effects we should know of?" Xander asked, grinning that 'is there something I want to know but you aren't gonna share' grin.

"Nothing you're gonna find out about Mr. Alexander Harris." Willow smiled as Kennedy thought _definitely gotta keep the shades drawn and the doors locked with him around._

"Seriously," Buffy said. "Nothing else important happen? Nothing we could use to find these guys?"

"Well." Willow started again. She looked at Kennedy. Kennedy nodded her head.

"Will you two stop that. It's kinda freakin me out." Dawn chimed in.

"We can't help it, sweetie." Willow told her. "It's just something that we share now. As for what I started to say. We did find out something very useful. Kennedy's mom was a witch."

Buffy asked, "Your mom _was_ a witch? I thought she was back in Long Island."

"My real mom died when I was six." Kennedy sighed. Her eyes got a little sad as well. "I had trouble remembering her, so I blocked a lot. I didn't even tell Willow about her. Not until I had to."

"Tara came to me in a dream and told me to ask Kennedy about her real mom. It turns out her mom was a witch. She had a spell book she left for her." Willow explained.

"I didn't even remember having the book." Kennedy said. "I sure as hell didn't know what was in it."

"The book helped to point me to the spell that defeated Amy." Willow continued explaining. "We realized something. While Kennedy's not a full fledged witch, she does have some powers. Combine them with mine and we become a powerful entity."

"So, she's kinda like an amplifier?" Xander asked.

"Well, sorta." It wasn't the perfect analogy, but it was sorta close. Willow wasn't sure if she could explain it any better either.

"So what you're saying," Buffy commented, "is that when you put the two of you together, all the baddies in the world better watch out."

"Kinda like you and Tara." Dawn said. Then thinking about it, "I mean, because the two of you together was a magnified force, right Will?"

"It's O.K." Kennedy said. "I'm fine with her relationship with Tara." She looked at Willow. Again, that unspoken bond they shared as Willow nodded. "Tara and my mother have been trying to get us together all along."

Everyone at the table stared at the two. "Am I the only one who says, huh?" Buffy asked.

Willow explained some more. "In our dreams, both Tara and Kennedy's mom said that they thought we should be together. That we needed to be together." Willow smiled. "They are so right." Kennedy took hold of her hand.

"O.K. I think I get it now. You two become an awesome one." Buffy looked at the two lovers. "I hate to break up this sweet moment, but.." she looked at the clock. "Kennedy and I have to meet the girls."

"I've already done some protection spells, so you guys should be safe enough." Willow looked at Kennedy. "If you get in any trouble, let me know."

"Will, they aren't going to have time to call.." Xander started, when Willow shot him a look. "Oh, right. This whole got my girlfriend on speed dial thing."

Dawn added, "We can try to find out more about this new big bad while you're gone. And be ready if you guys should get into serious trouble."

"Then we can jump into the Xandermobile and be there in no time," Xander added.

_Buffy was right. There has been an explosion in the undead population while I was gone._ Kennedy was watching as Buffy took on three vampires. She would have helped, but eight more were going for the semi trained newbies. She could hear at least two more in the bushes.

"Gonna be all right, Buffy?" Kennedy shouted.

"Yea, take care of the girls."

That's when Kennedy went into action. It was taking two girls for every vampire at this point, but they were dealing. Good thing there were fourteen girls. Kennedy jumped into the bushes and kneed the first vampire she found in the chest. She looked over her shoulder. The girls were still holding their own. Only four of the eight vamps remained.

That's when a second vampire jumped down from a tree he'd been hiding in. Right on top of Kennedy. She jumped up, throwing the bloodsucker into his friend. The two stumbled to their feet. This time both charged at her at the same time. Kennedy leapt into the air and caught both in the chin, knocking both back. She used the time to stake the one on the right.

The other vampire grabbed her arm and threw her into a tree. She was stunned for a second, but recovered enough to elbow him in the chest. The vamp again grabbed her arm, but this time Kennedy used all her slayer strength and pushed him into a tree branch. Unfortunately, it didn't hit the mark. Fortunately he was stuck to the tree. Kennedy grabbed another stake and made dust out of him.

She turned around to see all fourteen girls pounding on the loan vamp left. "Just stake him already." A blonde girl did as she was told. Kennedy then turned to see Buffy back flip a guy and stake him in mid air. The guy flipped into dust.

"I think that's the last of them for tonight." Buffy looked at everyone. "Is everyone all right?"

A chorus of yeses and nods came her way. "They held their own tonight." Kennedy added. "Their only problem is gonna have to be to learn to handle these vamps one on one." Then she looked at Buffy. "Then maybe they can work up to your level of one on three."

Buffy smiled at her. "O.K. guys. Time to call it a night. See you all tomorrow same time at the school." They all nodded and went their separate ways. "Wonder if Will and the others have come up with anything concrete?"

Suddenly, Kennedy got a strange look on her face. "I think it's definitely time we got going."

Buffy looked at Kennedy. "Did Will tell you something."

"Yea, it's time to haul ass." Kennedy looked at Buffy. "She says an old enemy has come back. Not The First. She said to tell you 'Catherine the Great' is back."

"Oh," is all Buffy could say.

It was nearly ten before Kennedy and Buffy had returned home. Dawn was at the computer doing some kind of research. Xander was looking in some books about witchcraft. Willow was busy talking to the coven.

"Hey, guys. What's the what here?" Buffy asked as she walked in.

Kennedy headed straight for Willow. "The coven's got nothin, huh Red?" Like Kennedy even needed to ask.

Willow looked at her with a sad look as she hung up the phone. "Neither Giles nor the coven has anything for us. They've never heard of someone being able to undo their own spell. At least not like the one I think she tried to use on you, Buffy."

"I can't tell you much about it either." Buffy was getting anxious. "If I could only remember. Giles would, except he was a little unconscious when I blocked Catherine's spell."

Kennedy looked at Willow. She nodded. "Maybe Willow could do that thing with the crystal. Like she did on Andrew. She helped me remember my real mom that way."

Xander slammed the book shut he was reading. "There is absolutely nothing in here on how to find a witch who has gone off the deep end." He stopped and looked at it again. "Hey, I read this when we were all worried about Amy."

Dawn laughed. "There isn't anything I can find on the net either. Is this gonna be like Amy? Are we just gonna have to wait for her to come to us?"

"Not if I can come up with something." Willow sounded determined. "I didn't like those surprise visits of Amy's. She almost turned Ally against us. We need to find out how to stop her. And now."

"Isn't there anything you discovered while fighting Amy that could be useful?" Buffy asked.

"I can't trace her at this point. I don't feel she's done any spells. She's just letting me know she's free from the trophy and coming for revenge." Willow thought for a minute. "There is a spell I can do that will tell me if any negative spells are being performed." She looked at Kennedy. "Oh, and we can do that memory retrieval crystal thing! If I know what spell she did, maybe I can figure out how she got out and just maybe where she is."

That's when there was a knock on the door. All five looked at each other. They really hadn't been in Cleveland long enough to make friends at this point. Besides, it was getting late.

There was a knock again. Buffy walked over and opened the door. There stood a blonde girl, just a little taller than Buffy. She had two suitcases sitting beside her. She looked at everyone staring at her. Then she said, "My name's Candice. I was told by Faith that you could help me out."

Buffy stared at her at first then asked, "Help you out, exactly how?"

"She said you were running the slayer school thing." Everyone was still staring. "She saw how fast I ran in gym class. She asked me if I'd felt different in the past few months. I told her about this weird sensation I'd had about four months ago. That's when she told me I was a slayer and that you could help train me."

"Faith said all that, did she?" Buffy was very skeptical, especially with this new evil witch on the loose. "You won't mind if I call and check your story." Candice shook her head.

Buffy went over to get the phone. Willow came up beside her. "I do sense she's a slayer, Buffy." Willow whispered.

Buffy nodded, but still wanted to call Faith. After all, Faith had been all evilly for a while and she was a slayer. "Hey Faith. Got a quick question for you. Did you send a girl out here? Uh huh. Well, that's what she said but..Yea never too careful. What, oh a little more activity than usual. You. Quiet huh? Lucky you. O.K. Talk later." Buffy looked at the gang. "Well, her story checks out. Looks like we got yet another newbie slayer."

"That's sixteen altogether, right Buffy?" Xander asked.

"Yea, getting to be a lot to handle." Buffy looked at Kennedy. "Still think it was perfect timing you two showing back up." Then she looked at the new girl. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen. My mom and dad sent me out here to stay with relatives. They don't know about the slayer thing. They just think L.A. is too violent."

Dawn looked at her. "Are you gonna finish school here?"

"My aunt and uncle live about two blocks away. I guess the two of us will go to the same school. Are you a slayer too?"

"No, just a slayer's sister." Dawn looked a little sad. She knew she was good at the computer and books, but so was Willow. She still didn't seem to have her own niche.

Xander spoke up, "If you ever need a ride to school, I'm usually giving the Dawnster a lift."

That's when Kennedy spoke up. "My name's Kennedy. I'm a slayer too. This is my girlfriend Willow. She's a powerful witch." Willow shot her a look that could kill. _Did you have to be so blunt?_ Kennedy just smiled back at her.

"Faith kinda told me about everyone, I guess so there wouldn't be too many surprises." She looked at Willow and Kennedy. "She told me you two were on the road, searching for other slayers."

"We were, but now we're on our way to Illinois, but then something came up. Plus we needed down time. Plus we couldn't not see the gang when we were so close. And we missed everyone. Now we're here helping." Willow stumbled. Kennedy had gotten her a little flustered.

"I'm cool with all this. I'm from L.A. I've seen some strange things in my time."

"You'll see stranger here on the Hellmouth," Xander added.

"Where are you staying tonight? At your relatives?" Buffy asked.

"Yea, thought I'd stop and let you know I was here first."

"All the new slayers are meeting at the school at five tomorrow. You up for a little training?" Buffy asked.

"Sure. I'll see you tomorrow then." Candice turned and left.

"O.K. That was strange. Now the newbies are coming without us having to search for them." Willow looked a little sad. Kennedy just smiled.

Buffy chimed in, "O.K. you two. I know that look. You want to continue that alone time road trip."

Willow smiled. "It's just that, well. You guys are great and all but..."

"But alone time with the one you love is even better." Buffy smiled. "I do remember that. Even if it has been a long time since I've had someone special in my life. And it wasn't really, really complicated."

"Now that she's gone, Buffy, do you want to do the crystal thing so that maybe you can remember the exact spell Catherine used?" Willow looked a little excited.

_She's so getting into the magics again _Buffy thought. "Sure Will, but why don't we wait until morning." She looked at the clock. It was now past eleven. "Someone's got school in the morning. And Xander has that new construction project. While those two are gone, the three of us can do the spell."

It was after nine the next morning. Dawn was at school, Xander at work, and Buffy was busy doing the boring housework. Willow and Kennedy were still asleep in the RV. They were still recovering from their travels as well as the lateness of last night.

Willow was not sound asleep. In fact she was dreaming of Amy. She was dreaming of the sleep overs they used to have. Pigging out on brownies. She could also see Amy's mom and how she'd get on her case for gaining any weight at all. Then she saw Amy staring at her as she held onto Kennedy's hand. _I don't want to do this Amy, but you won't listen to reason anymore. Please don't make me kill you. I don't want to hurt any one again._ Amy just laughed. Amy was doing her spell. Then she was on fire. Willow could smell the burning flesh. She could feel the heat.

"No, not another one. I've taken too many lives already!" Willow shouted waking up Kennedy.

"Red, what are you talking about?" Willow started to cry. "Red, what is it. What did you dream about?" Kennedy realized she could no longer hear what Willow was thinking.

"I was dreaming about Amy. Before she went all evil." She hesitated. She looked at Kennedy. "You don't know what I'm thinking, do you?"

"No, Red, I don't. You're gonna have to tell me what's going on."

"I dreamed of our friendship. Then, all of a sudden, I was killing her again."

"Willow," Kennedy said gently. "You didn't kill her. You defended yourself and me. You tried talking but she wouldn't listen." Kennedy kissed her cheek. "Don't be so hard on your self. We're not going to be able to save everyone that's in trouble. Especially those that have chosen to go down a bad path." She looked deeply into her eyes. "You should know how hard it is to break away from the darkside. You were strong enough. Unfortunately, Amy was not."

"But, did I really try hard enough?"

"Listen. I love you but you gotta get some self esteem or something." Kennedy saw the hurt coming over Willow's face. "Or maybe.." She hesitated. "Maybe it's not a self esteem thing. You just can't let go of the fact that you survived your decent into madness and Amy didn't."

"Maybe. But I did do some pretty bad things. I mean, I tried to destroy the whole world."

"Yes, but why?"

Willow thought that was obvious. "Because I couldn't deal with the fact that my girlfriend was never coming back to me."

Kennedy smiled a small smile. "That was part of it, yes. You told me once, why you tried to take out mankind. Do you remember?" Willow still wasn't getting what Kennedy was hinting at. _It was easier when we could read each others minds_ she thought. "You told me you wanted to save the world, not just you, from feeling so much pain. You could feel all the suffering in the world and you wanted to end it. Granted, not in a good way, but still."

Willow smiled a little. "You are something else. I never thought of it that way." She looked a little sad. "Still, destroying the whole world was not a good way of going about ending everyone's suffering."

"Granted. But you came through in the end. You let go of the pain and hatred so that you could heal. And in turn, make up for all the damage you did." She held Willow tightly in her arms. "Will you ever be able to make up for what you did? Probably not. At least not in your eyes. That's why you are such a good person. You don't want anything to happen to anyone, and when it does, you can't help but think there's more you could have done."

"Did you learn all this when we could read each other's minds?" Willow couldn't believe how well Kennedy seemed to know her.

"I just know you and love you, that's all." They remained in bed together, just holding each other for another hour.

"Was beginning to think you guys weren't coming today." Buffy said as both Willow and Kennedy finally showed up.

Kennedy spoke first. "Long night." Willow shot her a look. "Willow didn't sleep so well. Some things to deal with."

"So, you ready for the spell?" Willow asked.

"As long as there's nothing you two need to share with me." Buffy'd had to pry things out of the two before.

"Just, the in each others minds thing has seemed to worn off. But other than that we're good."

"Very good." Kennedy added.

Buffy smiled. "Let's have at it."

Again, Willow held out the crystal in front of Buffy. "Just relax and let it do the work."

Catherine is standing in front of me. Her eyes are glowing darkly. She knocks me back. Then she says: I shall look upon my enemy. I shall look upon her and the dark place will have her soul! Corsheth! Take her! That's when I manage to get the mirror down and reflect the spell back on her.

"That's what I was missing." Willow grew all excited.

"What were you missing Will?" Buffy asked.

"I didn't know who she'd called upon for her spell. Corsheth. That makes perfect sense." Willow ran over to her spell books. "If he's who I think he is..." Willow's voice got quiet. "Unfortunately, yes, he is who I think he is."

Kennedy looked at Willow. She didn't need their mind connection to know that Willow was getting majorly wigged. "Is this guy some kind of big evil type, Red?"

Willow looked at both Kennedy and Buffy. "This guy works under Osirus."

"That guy you contacted to bring me back?"

"Yes, Buffy. You see, Corsheth collects souls. Either by death or by being called upon to take them. Osirus can release them. For a price. And if it's an unnatural death. In your case, it wasn't a natural death. I was able to stand his challenges. In Tara's, it was natural, so I couldn't even attempt to. Catherine attempted to send your soul to Corsheth but instead, she got stuck somewhere in between. But I'm not sure where."

"So now all we have to do is find out where she's been stuck or if she's gotten herself released." Buffy commented.

"Too bad it isn't that simply." Willow looked scared.


	9. 9

AN still not many readying. But oh well. I have a devoted fan and I thank you for that. Here's the next chapter.

It was around three thirty that afternoon and the three were now at the school. Buffy and Kennedy were supposed to meet the newbies at five. Before that, there was the 'normal' self defense class to teach at four. Dawn and Xander hadn't shown up yet. Willow was busy trying to figure out what was up with Catherine. Was she on the loose like it seemed and if she was, where was she? Willow still didn't have a clue.

"This is so frustrating." Willow slammed the book she'd been reading shut. Both Buffy and Kennedy knew Willow was upset. She never gave up on the research stuff. She saw the looks both gave her. "Sorry guys, it just seems like there's nothing in any of the books we have here." She looked at the collection they had. They'd made a make shift library/computer room for Willow or whoever to use in a small utility room that sat between the two training rooms. "Just wish I had a bigger library to use." She smiled as she remembered all the books Giles had kept in the Sunnydale High Library. Most of which would have been banned in a normal high school.

"Missing the old Sunnydale Library, huh Will?" Buffy had noticed the smile.

"Well, the UC-Sunnydale library was larger, just not as demony filled."

Kennedy asked, "Anything from the coven or Giles?" Willow shook her head. "What about the net?"

"I'm afraid nothing there yet either." She looked at Kennedy. "There's nothing in your mom's book, either."

"Man, this sucks. We know there's this big time evil witch after us and again we have no clue where she is or what she's up to."

That's when the front door opened. All three looked out of the little office to see the newbie Candice standing there. "Hey, is anyone here?"

Buffy walked out and said, "I'm here. Why are you? I mean, we're not supposed to meet until five, right?"

"Well, yeah, but I thought since I was new, I'd maybe need to catch up to the others."

Kennedy walked out of the office. "What we teach, there's really no beginner level and so on." She looked at Buffy. "Most of what a slayer is and does comes naturally. We're just here to give a guide so that you can practice on your own, right?"

Buffy nodded. "She's right. Most of what a slayer knows comes naturally. It's all instinct. Some instincts are better than others, so we're here to give all you guys guidance. Then you can be on your own."

"Oh. So you're saying I should just come back at five?"

"Well, we do have a non slayer course starting in about a half hour, if you want to stay and watch that as well." Buffy figured it couldn't hurt to let her stay. There was really no need to talk more about the Catherine situation until there was something concrete to talk about. By the sounds of it, that could be a while.

"I could show you around, if you like," Kennedy offered. "Although, only the two rooms to show."

"Don't forget the changing room," Willow called out from the office. Then she got up and shut the door. She had an idea, but didn't want the newbie to hear anything. She'd indeed run into a big wall so far with her research. But after dealing with Amy and with Kennedy's support, she'd realized there was more to her than just other people's spells. She could come up with her own, if she were very careful.

"What ya doin in there, Will?" But Buffy heard nothing. _Oh, well. Probably lost in one of her chat rooms._

Willow was far from lost in a chat room. Instead, she was busy preparing a spell of her very own. As she set up the circle of salt and the pentagram. She thought _gotta beware of the dark side of magic. I hope this will work. If it does, we'll know where Catherine is._ Also inside the pentagram, Willow sat a map of the U.S. _Hope she's still somewhere on the face of the earth._

To finish off her spell, Willow lit five brown candles at each point of the pentagram. They represented the earth and in nature. She put the incantation she'd written on a piece of paper just outside the circle. _Now to begin._ She took a deep breath and read while holding a pure clear crystal from the white string she had tied around it.

"I humbly call upon nature and the earth. I seek knowledge and wisdom. I seek that which can defeat darkness and evil in any form. I am true to you, oh nature. I respect you golden earth. If thou grant me the knowledge I seek, I can keep the balance of good and heart. I beg of you, as your humble servant, to allow me access to that which will make me stronger."

The crystal she held began swinging wildly. She heard a voice inside her head. _You are indeed a most powerful witch. You honor with your chosen words. However, you are no longer pure. You have a fellow man's blood upon your hands. Why should trust be granted to one with blood upon their hands._

This threw Willow for a loop. She'd just expected to find a location, like some of the locator spells she'd used to find the activated slayers. She wasn't expecting to have to justify herself.

"Mother nature or golden earth, whoever I'm speaking to. It is sadly true. I was once among those that tried to end your beauty and your knowledge. And yes, it is true, I have taken lives out of anger. It is not an excuse. What I did, I did. I will never be able to bring back what I took. However, I have learned from those grave mistakes. I seek only knowledge that will grant peace among the humans and to nature and to the earth. I seek those out that can help balance the earth and nature."

The crystal slowed a little, but the candle flames shot higher. _Are these words you say to make up for the harm you've done? Or are you now saying what you think will give you the knowledge you seek? Beware, witch. Calling upon that which you have can be dangerous. If your heart and mind are not pure and true, the consequences could be deadly. Very deadly._

Willow took a deep breath. "I am willing for you to enter my mind and heart to see for yourself my intentions. I understand that all things we do, not just magic, have consequences. One must know what the consequences are and be willing to face them. This is every day. Not just now while I am seeking your counsel."

The candle flames returned to normal. The crystal only slightly swung from side to side. _Witch, you indeed have learned from your past. The knowledge you seek will be granted. As long as you promise to try a peaceable solution, as you did with your last situation._

"Of course. I don't want to see anymore innocent lives being taken."

That's when the crystal landed on Cleveland. The paper she'd written the incantation on started to glow. A white light shot through it. When she looked at it, it said, 'disguises fool some, disguises fool all. Beware of that which looks and talks like a slayer. She may or may not be what she seems.'

_Oh, great. If I read this correctly, one of the newbies is Catherine. This'll be fun._

Just then there was a knock on the door. "Hey, Red. Are you all right in there? It's after six. We're late for dinner."

"So, you felt like it was only a few minutes, eh Will?" Xander asked, talking with his mouth full.

"Kennedy really scared me with that knock. And yea, time really did get away from me."

Dawn asked, "Did you at least learn anything from your spell?" Dawn was more than impressed.

Willow looked at Buffy. "Some not so good news." She sighed. "I was told that one of the newbies is probably, but not definitely disguised." She saw the look on Buffy's face and continued. "One of the girl's may or may not be Catherine." She sighed again. "Or it could mean there's yet another big bad floating around. All I know is that there's something for sure here in Cleveland. What? I wish I knew."

Willow was now alone in the RV. She was waiting for Kennedy to get back from patrolling with Buffy and the other slayers. She knew both would be watching the girls very closely. It was strange thinking that one of them could be all evil. But then Faith surprised them by joining forces with the mayor. Guess you could never really be too sure with people.

It was frustrating, only getting the little information she had and not being able to come up with anything more. Sometimes, the witchcraft thing was really annoying. It would only tell the answers it wanted to tell. Or could tell. Maybe that was it. Even with Willow's spell, if Catherine was some how blocking her, then that would explain why she couldn't find out who was in disguise. She'd even tried to sense who was the one hiding before they'd all left. No such luck.

That's when she heard a noise outside. She wasn't quite sure what it was. Could possibly be a dog or something. Here on the Hellmouth, better be safe than sorry. She grabbed a cross and one of her protective charms. Then she looked out the door. Nothing. Buffy's house stood all quiet. The front porch light was on. There were no indoor lights on. _Dawn must be in bed. School day tomorrow._ Willow slowly opened the door. She looked around. Still nothing.

_O.K., may be I'm hearing things._ That's when she heard the sound again. It was coming from behind the wooden fence. _Of course I can't see around it._ Willow mumbled a quick protection spell and made her way to the gate. Slowly she opened it. That's when she saw what was making the noise. It was bent over something. She couldn't tell what. It was hairy, except for it's hands. It had two black sharp horns jutting out of its back. _O.K. so not a dog._

She wasn't sure what to do. The cross wasn't gonna do her any good. She wasn't sure how the protection spell was gonna hold up to this hairy beast. _If only I still had my connection to Kennedy then she and Buffy could come help slay the big baddie._ That's when she heard Kennedy's voice. She looked around but couldn't see her.

_Red, you're in trouble aren't you_ Kennedy's voice sounded again. _Where are you Kennedy? I need you badly. And Buffy. There's a big hairy demon next door. I think it's making a meal out of the Person's_ Pekinese.She waited for a response, but didn't hear one. _Kennedy, can you hear me?_

That's when Mr. Hairy noticed Willow standing there. It let out a soft growl. It extended to it's full height. It was almost seven feet tall. She could see the blood dripping from its sharp teeth. There was also blood all over its hands. Slowly, the thing came after Willow.

Willow turned to run, but she tripped over the fence. When she looked up, the thing was reaching for her. That's when she heard, "Nobody messes with my girlfriend." Kennedy grabbed the hairy beast and threw it into the fence giving Willow enough time to get to her feet. She ran back over to the RV. She stood for a moment trying to collect herself. She watched as Kennedy went to town on the thing. Left. Right. Left. Right. A kick to the jaw. A kick to the chest. The demon was on its back now. Willow had heard the crunch as it landed on its horns and the howl it let out. Kennedy wasn't done. More rights and lefts.

The demon was becoming a bloody mess. That's when Buffy stepped in. She pushed Kennedy off. She took the sword she had and chopped off the demon's head. After she did, the hairy thing turned to a green liquid and seeped slowly into the ground.

"Kennedy!" Buffy shouted. "What was the deal? Why did you go all postal on it? Why didn't you just kill the thing when you had the chance?"

Kennedy was still breathing hard. She looked at Buffy, but didn't answer. Instead she ran to where Willow had sank to the ground in front of the RV. "Are you O.K.?"

Willow looked up at her. "I've been through worse."

"Yea, but you're shaking. What's got you so scared?"

Buffy had come over to the RV. "Will? What has gotten you so wigged out by this?"

Willow took a deep breath. "I felt so alone. I don't know why. I knew you guys would be back soon. I heard Kennedy. But it was like someone was trying to make me think..."

Kennedy sat next to her girlfriend. She took a hold of her hands. "What is it?"

"Somebody wanted me to think I was all alone and abandoned. That there would be no one to help me out." She looked deep into Kennedy's eyes. "I think they wanted me to believe that you wouldn't come rescue me."

"Nobody better get between me and you." Kennedy was getting angry again. She felt like when Amy was messing with them.

Buffy said, "Listen, I hate to change the subject, but Kennedy?" Kennedy glowered at her. "Why didn't you just go for the kill?"

"That thing had tried to hurt my Red. Nobody messes with her and gets away with it."

"That's a dangerous attitude." Kennedy glowered even more. "Going all postal can get you killed. Especially if Mr. Hairy has friends. But that's not what's important. Will can you tell anything at all about what happened tonight?"

"I think Kennedy and I still have our connection. I think somebody is blocking it." She squeezed Kennedy's hands. "If we hadn't been able to break through, I would've been Alpo for that guy."

"Nobody messes with my girl." Kennedy gave her a quick kiss.

Willow sighed, "I think that demon was for hire. Wonder who."


	10. 10

AN Thanks for reading and reviewing. It helps me want to keep writing and all.

Willow was still a little shaky. She was in the RV with Kennedy. Everyone else was in bed already. It was now past midnight. Willow kept looking at Kennedy. She wondered if Buffy was right. Was Kennedy looking to go down a dark road. After all, it was Tara's love, or the fact that she would never have it again, that had set her off. Even with Catherine running loose and demons being sent after them, Willow felt she needed to confront Kennedy.

She looked over at her girlfriend. She was already in that nice white nightgown that left nothing to the imagination. Willow herself was in a black nightgown. Very similar to Kennedy's. She knew what lie ahead. Kennedy had that look on her face. As very tempting as that was, Willow knew what she had to do.

"Kennedy, Sweetie." Willow hesitated. She didn't want to upset her.

"You want to talk about something?" Kennedy gave her a wink. "Or did you have something else in mind?"

Willow couldn't help but smile. She was so, so tempted to say the heck with it. But she kept her resistance up. Not an easy thing looking at Kennedy. "Actually, as much as I'd really love to not say anything..." she took a deep breath to help her resolve. "I think we need to talk about what happened tonight."

Kennedy looked at her. She started to do her pouty face. "What about tonight. I saved you from Mr. Hairy. What else is there to say." She winked again. "I think it's time for not talking."

"Kennedy. I think Buffy was right." She could see the hurt look on her face. "It's just that I saw first hand how much fun Faith had with the slaying. It took her to a dark place. She's better now, but struggles every day to maintain her path." She paused, letting Kennedy take this in. "And remember what happened to me when I let the love I had for someone turn into hate."

Kennedy sat for a moment. "It's just. I just found you, it seems like. There's never been anyone like you in my life before. The thought of losing you, and I guess I lost it."

"Emotions are a good thing. They can help us to focus and to be stronger. But they can also lead to a very dark area. One I don't want you to have to face."

"So you're protecting me from myself?"

Willow nodded. "I let myself go and we all know where I ended up."

"You think I can't deal?"

Willow smiled. "I think you can handle any situation you're thrown into. However, evil has a greater influence than good." She paused. "Good isn't always easy. That's why so many give in to evil. It has the lure of being easy and simple and will get you what you want. As far as you and that demon, you could have easily let go. What if Buffy hadn't stopped you? Then what?"

"I'm not sure, to be honest. It probably was a good thing Buffy did stop me." Kennedy sighed.

"It just gives us one more thing in common." Willow smiled big.

"What do you mean, in common?" Kennedy wasn't sure what Willow was getting at.

"Well, because I love you so much, I have to be careful. The dark magics are a great pull. Especially when you have been hurt or are afraid for a loved one."

Kennedy smiled now. "You're right. We do have something else in common." Willow walked over to Kennedy and gave her a long kiss. A kiss that said it was time for not talking.

Even though they'd had a late night, Willow and Kennedy were up and at the school before eight. Most of the books were kept there. It had become Scooby central. Kennedy was checking out a book on Corseth while Willow was going through the demon 'mug shots' book. If it was a demon for hire, it should be in there. The rest of the gang was elsewhere.

"The hairy demons are all starting to look alike. Why does there have to be so many evil things in the world?"

Kennedy looked up from the book she was reading. "So it gives us something to drive us crazy?"

Willow smiled. "I thought that's what infomercials were for." Both laughed a little. Since their talk last night, the two seemed even closer. If that was even possible. Although, still couldn't read each other's minds. "Maybe it's in another volume. I've already looked through three. I don't want to know how many total there are."

Kennedy looked back at what she had been reading. "The Corseth guy isn't very pleasant, is he?"

"Uh-uh. But that's why she called on him and many people do." Willow shuddered a little at the thought that Buffy could have been stuck in the Hell he provided.

Suddenly, Kennedy smiled. "Hey, Red. Did you read this part about the dreaded zone." Willow shook her head. "To me, it sounds like a state of limbo. Not in the Hell Corseth provides, but somewhere in between that and our reality."

Willow got all excited. "Let me see that." Willow read what she pointed to. And a little further. "Oh. This tells about how to break out of this dreaded zone. It requires someone who has mystical energy or someone that is above others."

"Above, as in royalty?"

"No, above as in has more natural abilities than normal people."

Kennedy realized what she was saying. "You mean a witch or a slayer."

"Right. And if I read this right, once free from the dreaded zone, she can jump into any one she wants."

Willow and Kennedy had called Buffy to let her know what they had found out. Willow had also made a quick call to Giles. He unfortunately didn't know much more about this Corseth demon, but he did have a huge surprise. He was coming to Cleveland. He'd be there in the morning. And he was bringing someone with him. All he'd say was that he was a fellow watcher.

The three were all crammed in the little office. Still trying to find Willow's hairy demon. Also, trying to see if there was any more info on Corseth. The research wasn't going very well.

"I wish I had some demon ass to kick right about now. This research stuff is getting annoying." Kennedy slid the book she had been reading to the end of the table. She sighed and picked up another one.

"Feeling a bit claustrophobic?" Willow smiled. She knew Kennedy was very smart. She just didn't have the patient to do the book thing. Reminded her a little of Buffy. Must be a slayer thing.

"You know better than that. I like small places." She looked over at Buffy. "At least when it's just the two of us," she whispered.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "I heard that." She looked at the two. Even with all the demons and now an evil witch on the loose, the two were so in love and into each other they couldn't let it rest even for a second. _Must be nice to have someone special in your life._ Buffy sighed. "I agree." Willow and Kennedy smiled at her. "Not about the part about you two." Buffy couldn't help but smile back. "I mean about the kicking demon ass. This is getting pointless."

That's when Willow did her, "Ah ha! I found something." She looked a little closer at the book she was looking at. "Yep, does this hairy thing look familiar?"

"That's the guy we sliced and diced last night all right." Buffy agreed.

"It's a M'kur demon. Not necessarily the brightest demon out there." Willow kept reading. "Hangs around forests and unpopulated areas. Feeds on small animals. Not usually anything too large."

"Than why here in town and why go after you?" Kennedy asked, pretty much already knowing the answer.

"Because they have weak minds and are easily controlled." Willow continued. "They can be controlled from a distance as well. The spell to do so is in here." She read, getting a little exited. "Pretty simple spell. Almost anybody with half a brain could do this baby." Willow looked up to see both Kennedy and Buffy staring at her. "Sorry. You know me and the magics."

Kennedy grinned. "It's nice to see you enjoying them again."

Buffy nodded her head. "Yeah, Will. There for a while, I didn't think you were gonna get into the magics. Only when you had to."

"Well, still gotta be careful. As I learned from my own spell and life in general. Everything has consequences. Hopefully I know what they are before I do something, you know, crazy."

Kennedy shook her head. "I can't see you doing anything crazy." Kennedy got an evil grin but thought better of saying anything.

Buffy asked, "Since you got the spell, is there any way to trace whoever sent this beasty after us?" She thought for a minute. "Or if it was sent after one of us in particular?"

Willow started reading over the spell again. Even simple spells could be done so that there was no way to trace them. But Willow had an idea. "Well, I can try the simple tracer spell I've tried before. But, if this is Catherine after us, she'll know how to block it. It's pretty simple as well." She thought for a few minutes.

"Will?" Buffy asked.

"Sorry. Got to thinking about the more complex spell." She looked at Kennedy. "I'd need you for the more complex one."

"Need to be supercharged?" Kennedy smiled.

Willow laughed a little. "Well, sorta. Yeah, I'd need that extra witch power of yours."

Buffy looked at the clock. It was almost four. "Dawn should be here any minute. And I have the usual self defense class at four." She looked at the two. "Will, would you be able to do either of your spells without getting noticed? All we need is for people to say I'm running some weird cult or something even worse."

"The first one, no prob." Willow looked at the spell again. "If I have to use the second one." She smiled. "There will definitely be fireworks."

Kennedy smiled. "We'd better head back to the house." She took Willow's hand. "Oh and Buffy?" Buffy looked at her. "If you should need me for the slayer class or patrolling, just give my cell phone a jingle." The two love birds walked out, hand in hand.

It was now after five. Willow's first two attempts to trace the controlling spell had gone nowhere. She and Kennedy were setting up the usual circle with pentagram inside. The candles were white, this time. Willow also put up some protection spells. It was getting darker earlier and earlier.

"O.K. I think I'm ready." Willow smiled at Kennedy. She was getting yet another chance to do a spell with her.

"Do I have to say anything, or do I get to be a silent partner again."

"This time, you're a silent partner. My words should be enough."

The two sat facing each other in the circle. They held each others hands tightly. They had a plain piece of white paper sitting between them. Willow looked at Kennedy, who smiled back. It was time.

"M'kur was called upon. M'kur came. I come to you, oh forces great. Reveal to me how. Reveal to me why. Reveal the evil intent."

All five candle flames shot high into the air. The piece of paper floated slowly up. When it was a foot above them, sparks started flying. The sparks hit both of them but bounced off harmlessly. There was a soft rumble throughout the RV. That's when the paper exploded in a puff of white smoke. The candle flames returned to normal. On the floor beside them, a yellow piece of paper appeared. Written in red was _I, Catherine the great, know about you Willow and Kennedy. You destroyed my daughter. Buffy took seven years of my life. Revenge for all those who have opposed me. Or those who have helped. Little witch, you are good, but I am better. You won't know where I am until it's too late._

Willow started to shake. "She's after me because I killed her daughter." Now the tears started to flow.

Kennedy took her into her arms. "I thought we went through this. You didn't kill Amy. You defended yourself. And me. Would you have lived with yourself if you'd stood by and let her kill me?"

Willow's tears still fell. "I know deep down you're right. I couldn't stand the thought of losing you." She paused. "If I had let her kill you..." now Willow shuddered.

"Red, you did what you had to. Just like we will while facing Catherine." She held Willow even tighter. "The fight between good and evil isn't always that easy. We've chosen to fight the good fight."

Willow sat up. "You're right." She smiled as she wiped away her tears. "I think I've cried enough over Amy. I mean it is sad and all that we used to be friends and then became enemies and then had to have a showdown. An ultimate showdown between good and evil." She paused to take a breath. "We all have our choices to make."

"She chose evil. You chose good." Kennedy smiled. "So, where do we go from here?"

"Since I'm thinking not gonna be able to trace her spell, the next thing is to try and find out who she's hiding in." Willow looked a little sad. "There's just too many ways for taking over somebody's mind. I know she's basically possessing the host girl, but how?" Willow looked at the clock. It was nearly six. "I could continue on my own if you want to help Buffy patrol. From what you've told me, even with the others, she could use the help." Willow smiled. "Plus I know how much fun the research thing is for you." She paused. "Even if you do get to spend alone time with me."

Kennedy smiled back. "You sure you're gonna be fine? I mean last night we went patrolling and came back to find Mr. Hairy about to make you the main course."

"I'll be fine sweetie. Just take your phone to be on the safe side." She looked sad. "You never know when our link will reestablish itself."

"See you tonight, Red." Kennedy grabbed her slayer bag. She turned back to Willow. "Don't wear yourself out too much."

As Kennedy was going out the door, "You either," Willow called after her.

Both Kennedy and Buffy had their hands full. Tonight was a repeat of the other night. Only instead of eight vamps, there were sixteen vamps and one large hairy demon. The same demon that had gone after Willow.

_Too bad there are so many fangys, I can't keep a good eye out for who's in disguise_ Kennedy thought. She looked over at Buffy for a moment. Four vamps had her circled. They were walking around snarling, waiting for an opening. All sixteen girls, Samantha had healed quickly, were dealing with ten on their own. That left two vamps and Mr. M'kur playing tag team with Kennedy.

Buffy sent two of her foe flying with successive roundhouse kicks. One charged her and she managed to stake it. The other grabbed her from behind. She head butted it and elbowed it. Meanwhile, the other two were now up and charging. She caught both as she leaped into the air, one falling over a headstone. The one behind charged. Buffy turned her stake. Instant dust. The one that hadn't fallen managed to sneak in a quick punch that knocked her down. Buffy kept to the ground, rolled behind him and surprised him from behind. Another dust pile. The loan vamp was now on her feet. She turned to run, not seeing Buffy until she had walked around a tall headstone with stake extended. More dust.

Kennedy wasn't having it so easy. The two female vamps had her up against a headstone. Mr. Hairy had it's claws coming in for the kill. Kennedy stomped both vamps feet, giving her just enough room to move to the side. Mr. Hairy still caught her left arm. Blood started flowing. Kennedy paid no attention to the pain. She ducked under the two vamps as they tried to grab her again. Ducking and rolling at the same time, she came up by her slayer bag. Good thing. She'd lost both her stakes. Grabbing the first thing she could get a hold of, Kennedy came out swinging. The two she devils didn't expect her to have a sword. Pop! Thud! Both heads rolled away as they turned to dust. Mr. Hairy wasn't deterred. His yellow eyes glowed brightly. He took another swing with his claws at her. Kennedy swayed to the side, keeping her balance. Using a short headstone for leverage, she leapt high into the air. Swish. The blade made a clean sound. Then there was a wet sound as the demon turned into a puddle.

The newbies had taken care of their foes as well. Candice smiled as she gave Alice a high five. Tasha kinda huddled by herself. Heather, Kristine, Jennifer, Elizabeth and Helen were doing an enactment of their battle. Winter, Samantha, and Sarah were busy putting their bags back in order. That left Violet, Bonnie, Marah, Queenie, and Kayla all talking about how bad they were.

Buffy looked the newbies over. No one hurt. No one showing any signs of hiding anything. Then she looked for Kennedy. She'd lost track of her during the fight. When she spotted her, her heart leapt. She rushed over to where Kennedy was slumped on the ground, leaning against a short headstone. Kennedy looked up. Her eyes were almost glazed over. "Kennedy, are you all right? What happened?"

Kennedy struggled to say, "Mr. Hairy got a little too close. But he's a puddle now." Then she passed out.

"Girls!" Buffy shouted at her entourage. "Kennedy's hurt. Help me get her back to my place. Now!"

All sixteen girls came running. "I've got my aunt's van." Candice offered."

"Good. Bring it to the main entrance." Buffy ordered. "Kristine, Helen, Jennifer, Heather, and Tasha grab the slayer stuff. Winter and Sarah, help me with Kennedy. The rest of you, keep a lookout. There may still be more unfriendlies."

Everyone followed orders. Buffy, Winter, and Sarah carried Kennedy to the main entrance where Candice was already waiting. They put her in the back. "Candice, get us to my house. I want you to come back for the girls." She looked at Winter and Sarah. "Tell the others not to leave until Candice gets back. I want her to give you guys a ride home." They looked a little disappointed. "You guys fight well, but there's just too many things happening right now. Safety in numbers." She slammed the back door shut. "Go!"

Candice made the tires squeal she took off so fast. Buffy was putting a field dressing on Kennedy's arm. The blood came through the bandage. _Hope Xander'll be there to drive us to the hospital. This looks kinda bad._ Kennedy moved a little, but remained unconscious. Buffy pulled out her phone. Even though it was only about five miles to her house, she wanted to prepare Willow.

"Hey Buffy, think I'm making progress..." Willow trailed off as she took in the tone of Buffy's voice.

"Listen, Will. Something happened."

"Oh, my God! Kennedy!" Willow began panicking. "She's all right, right?" Suddenly she realized her left arm was hurting.

Buffy tried to sound calm. "Kennedy got hurt. She's lost a lot of blood. Is Xander there?"

"Yes. Wait, how bad is her arm?"

Buffy was so worried about Kennedy, she didn't even realize what Willow had said. "There was another M'kur demon. Kennedy was battling him and two vamps. Apparently Mr. Hairy raked her with its claws." She took the dressing off. "The cuts are pretty deep. She's gonna need stitches. Have Xander ready to get us to the hospital. I want Candice to go back for the girls. I don't want them alone."

"Oh. O.K. Hurry!" Willow was now majorly freaking out. Something had happened to her Kennedy. Willow thought enough to grab the book she'd brought with her. The one that told about the M'kur.


	11. 11

AN Thanks for reading and reviewing. Hope you still like. Getting near to the end. About six more chapters to go.

It was only five minutes later when the van came to a screeching halt. Xander had the motor running in his car. Dawn was standing in the driveway. Willow had the back door opened, waiting. Buffy and Candice both got out. They carried Kennedy over to the car. Willow sat in back, resting Kennedy's head in her lap.

Buffy took the time to tell Candice, no more engaging of the enemy tonight. Get everyone home safely. Then she got into the front seat. Dawn yelled for them to call as soon as they knew anything. Again, tires squealed as Xander took off.

"I looked in the book to see if the M'kur demon had any poison or special powers. He just has the razor sharp claws." Willow's face was getting paler by the minute.

Buffy noticed her face. "She'll be all right, Will. Slayer healing, remember?" Buffy tried to force a smile, but couldn't. The cuts were really deep. It was gonna be hard explaining at the hospital.

"Almost there, Will. Just a couple more seconds." Xander tried to reassure her as well. Tires were squealing again as the car pulled up to the emergency room. "I'll get someone with a gurney."

"Hurry!" Willow managed to contain her tears although Kennedy had yet to move. Willow didn't notice, but the bottom of her white shirt and her tan pants were covered with blood.

Two guys in blue hospital dress came out pushing a gurney. Xander following close behind. "You can't leave your car here." One of the idiots said.

"Just take care of Kennedy, I'll move it when you guys move your asses." The two orderlies gave Xander a quick look.

Willow shouted, "Hey, she's lost a lot of blood. She's been unconscious for nearly ten minutes. I think your priority would be to my girlfriend! "

The two moved a little faster. The short, dark haired one gave her a look. But he did his job. The two got Kennedy on the gurney and rushed her inside. Willow and Buffy ran after. Xander took care of the car. Kennedy disappeared behind two swinging doors. The tall blonde guy came back out as both Willow and Buffy were going to go through. "You ladies can't go in there."

"But she's all alone. She needs me." Tears were in the corner of Willow's eyes again.

"Why can't we go in there?" Buffy wanted to help Willow out. She put her arm around her bestest friend.

"Hospital policy. If you'll come with me, we need some information. Anything you can tell us will help a great deal." He looked at the two. He pointed to the admissions desk. They followed as he led. "What exactly happened?"

That was the question Buffy was dreading. What to tell? Then it came to her. "She was helping my friend Xander replace a window pane. It somehow fell out shattering as it did. The glass caught her in the arm as it fell." Willow looked at Buffy. What a good cover story.

The orderly looked at her. "Are you sure that's what happened?" Buffy and Willow both nodded. "It's just that it looks more like claw marks than glass cuts."

That's when Xander walked in. Buffy said, "Xander, tell this guy how you were putting in that window for me and how Kennedy was helping you. How did the glass managed to fall like that?"

Xander heard the pleading in her voice. "Right. Yeah, like she said. Clumsy me. Thought I had it set when it fell right out. I dropped my hammer at the same time, it's what shattered the glass." He looked as the orderly looked suspiciously at him. "Just lucky that the hammer didn't fall on her either."

"Someone will need to fill out these forms."

"Will, are you up to it?" Buffy asked.

"If it'll help her." Willow was almost ghostly white now. The tears still hadn't quite fallen. She was keeping up the brave front.

"I'll go tell the doctors what happened." The tall blonde returned through the swinging doors.

"Is it all right if we sit in the waiting room while we fill these out?" Buffy asked the nurse. She nodded at Willow.

The nurse could see how pale she was. "By all means, just bring them up here as soon as you're finished." The older lady smiled politely.

Buffy steered Willow to one of the benches. Buffy sat on one side, Xander the other. Willow managed to fill out everything. It surprised her how much she did know. The two were becoming closer and closer every day.

Willow felt her arm go numb. "I think they gave a sedative for her arm." Both looked at her. "My arm just went numb. Before it was hurting really badly."

Buffy got it suddenly. "You knew where she was hurt before I even told you."

Xander smiled. "You done with that Will. I'll take it to the nurse for you." Willow nodded. "She's gonna be all right. You'd feel it if she weren't."

Willow watched Xander walk back up to the desk. "You think he's right?" Willow couldn't hold back any longer. The tears started flowing. She buried her face in Buffy's shoulder.

"Xander's gotten pretty smart over the years. Probably from hanging around you so much." Buffy tried to lighten the mood. "Plus he knows the connection between you and Kennedy." Xander came back and put his hand on Willow's shoulder.

It was half an hour later when the doctor finally came to see them. Willow jumped up immediately. Buffy and Xander followed close behind. "How is Kennedy?"

"Miss Rosenberg?"

"Yes."

"You brought in Miss Guteras?" Willow nodded. "She's gonna be fine. She ended up having to have about a hundred stitches. Plus she lost a lot of blood. We are giving her a transfusion. She will need to stay overnight, but only for observations." He smiled big.

Willow let a breath out she didn't know she'd been holding. She almost sank to the floor, but kept herself upright. "Can I see her?"

"She's still sleeping, but yes. You can see her a few minutes. But then you'll have to come back at eight tomorrow morning." He looked at her. "Are you feeling all right, Miss Rosenberg?"

"Now that I know Kennedy's gonna be all right, definitely." Willow smiled. "Where is she?"

"The orderly will take you to her room. You two will have to wait here."

Willow smiled at Buffy and Xander. "Call Dawn. Let her know how Kennedy is. Have her tell the others." With that, Willow bounded after the orderly.

Kennedy was hooked up to two I-Vs. One was a regular. The other one was blood. She looked pale. She didn't move at all. Willow sat by the bed and took her hand and gave it a little kiss. "You had me really scared."

Kennedy slowly opened her eyes. She saw Willow and smiled. Then she looked at Willow's pants. "Are you hurt?" she asked weakly.

"What?" Willow looked down. "Oh! No sweetie. I'm afraid all that's from you." She leaned in and kissed Kennedy gently on the forehead. Then she laid her head on Kennedy's stomach. "You had me pretty worried Missy."

"Just wanted a little extra attention, that's all." Kennedy managed a small laugh.

"There are definitely better ways of getting it." Willow smiled. "I can think of several."

"You'll have to show them to me." That's when Willow started crying again. "Hey, what's with the tears? I'm gonna be fine, right?"

Willow sat back up. "You're gonna be as good as new. And I get to take care of you starting tomorrow morning." Kennedy gave her a look. "It's just that it was so close. I just don't want to lose you." Willow paused. "Plus, I kinda sent you out there."

"You know I would have gone anyways." Kennedy smiled. "Research is so not me. You're not responsible. Losing you would hurt more than this." The two sat in silence, holding hands.

A nurse walked in. "Sorry, but I'll have to ask you to leave. The doctor wants to run a couple more test."

"Oh." Willow bent down and gave Kennedy a long tender kiss. "See you at eight tomorrow." It was hard letting go of Kennedy's hand. But she did.

As she got back to the waiting room, Xander and Buffy got up to meet her. "She's awake. She'll be fine." Willow's face got sad. "It's gonna be a long night." The three left for home.

It was seven the next morning. Xander had spent the night. Willow had stayed in the house. It felt too big and lonely in the RV. Dawn had waited up for them. They all sat around the table. No one was really eating though. Too much going on.

"Oh, my gosh!" Willow surprised everyone.

"What is it?" Dawn asked.

"I almost forgot. Giles will be at the airport at ten." She looked at Xander. "Is there any way you can pick him up after you get Kennedy and me back here?"

Xander thought about it. "Well, since it's Saturday, I don't have to work. I just may run a little late is all."

Buffy said, "I'm gonna stay here. Get the place a little more prepared for him and his friend he's bringing." Xander shot her a look. "He's another watcher, Xander."

Willow was all anxious. "Can we go now? I don't care if we get there early. I just want to get there."

"Sure. You coming Dawn?" Xander asked.

"Think I'll stay and help Buffy."

"Let's go already." And with that, they took off.

Kennedy was lying on the couch. Her left arm was bandaged pretty heavily. The doctor had told her she'd have to come back in a few days to have the stitches removed. Willow sat on the floor beside her, holding her hand. She didn't want to let go for anything. It was now almost noon. Giles' plane had arrived late. But they should be here any time.

That's when Xander walked in. Following was Giles. And behind him was a short blonde young man. He couldn't be more than twenty five. At least that's what Willow thought. Kinda cute too, for a guy. Then Buffy walked in.

"Buffy, everyone, this is Nathan Coolidge." Giles introduced the young man. "He managed to survive the council being blown up. He fled to Japan, to some shamans who protected him."

Everyone waved or nodded. But Buffy stared for a moment. _He's a watcher? What a hottie._ Willow noticed the instant sparkage. She gave Kennedy's hand a squeeze and nodded to Buffy. She saw the look on her face too.

"How do you do, Miss Summers? It is indeed a pleasure to meet you." Nathan took Buffy's hand a gave it a little kiss.

"The pleasure's all mine. And call me Buffy."

Willow smiled. Instant sparkage alright. "So, you're a watcher too?"

"Yes, well I never did have a slayer or a potential slayer to train. I was more into the action side of being a watcher."

Buffy asked, "action side? That doesn't mean you were special opts?"

"Oh, no indeed. I was an agent, if you will. I acted on behalf of the council towards the various countries we may have needed assistance from."

Willow asked, "so you were sorta an ambassador of sorts?"

"Yes, only I'd also do some under cover work for the council as well. I'm quite well trained in undercover and with different fighting techniques." Nathan's face was turning a little red. "Forgive, me, I'm just not used to all these questions. I'm usually the one asking them."

"Would you like a cup of tea after your long flight?" Buffy asked. "You too of course Giles." Buffy added quickly. _There it was. She asked him if he wanted tea._ Willow thought, remembering her own tea incident with Kennedy.

"That would be lovely. And perhaps while we all share a cup of tea, we can catch each other up to speed on the goings on." Giles said. He looked at Kennedy. "How are you feeling, dear?"

"As soon as the stitches come out, I'll be back to kicking ass." Kennedy smiled.

"Well, it may be a good thing for you and the others to be at a hundred percent. With Nathan's help, I think we've figured out why there has been so much bloody activity here on the hellmouth."

Buffy chimed in. "Apocalypse?"

Giles confirmed. "I'm rather afraid yes."


	12. 12

Giles had briefed them on the situation. There wasn't really a whole lot of information at this point. There were just a lot of signs. Pointing in not good directions. It seemed there were at least two main possibilities. Plus, there was Catherine to figure into the equation. She could be working on her own or with either of the two threats.

Giles had asked them to remember the Sisterhood of the Jhe. They were a female group of demons who were part of a cult dedicated to the sole destruction of the earth. They had tried to open the Hellmouth in Sunndydale. With Faith's help, they had adverted the apocalypse back in senior year. There was a chance a new and improved group was heading their way. Unfortunately, that didn't explain the vampire population explosion.

The fact that there was a new big wig vampire could explain it. Her name was Marigold. She usually went just by M. She had been around since the 1600's. There wasn't much information left on her. Most of the watcher's journals had been destroyed in the explosion. Nathan had taken some with him before he had hid out in Japan.

It was unlikely, but the Sisterhood and the queen vampire could be working together. Usually, the Sisterhood hated any alliances. However, because she was female, it was a possibility. The queen was smarter. She would use anyone to get what she wanted. As for Catherine, she very well could have made a deal with them to keep Buffy and all the slayers distracted. Her own revenge being part of the scheme.

Unfortunately, this was mostly speculation. They knew for sure that the queen was last seen heading to America. One of the slayers in England had been found drained of most of her blood. She had gashes all over her body. She'd lived long enough to tell Nathan that the queen said she was drawn to this place of mystical energy. Giles had said we should assume Cleveland.

As for the Sisterhood, Andrew had run into them while videotaping three of the girls. They'd all managed to escape. When Giles and Nathan had gone back to the cave, there was a map of the United States with Ohio circled. There was also one book that had been left. It told of Hellmouths and how to call forth the dark creatures that lived on the other side.

This had been a lot to take in. Buffy had in turn briefed her entourage. Most had gotten scared right away. There were also the usual bring it on responses. Buffy had tried to make it clear, this was not going to be a picnic. Even with all those active slayers, battling two evil foes, possibly three, at one time were not good odds.

The sixteen girls and Buffy had done a routine patrol. It turned up seventeen vampires. They had tried to capture one. When the female vamp knew she was outnumbered, she literally impaled herself on a stake. Not feeling real chatty. Probably scared of the queen.

It was now nine that night. Buffy had returned, asking if there was any new information. Nada. She now made herself available to do research with Nathan. Giles was still on the phone with some of his few contacts, hoping they had some new information. Dawn was trying the net and Xander was basically looking at books he didn't understand.

Willow and Kennedy were alone in the RV. Willow had spent the day taking care of Kennedy, not letting her do anything. Needless to say, Kennedy was getting a little frustrated. Kennedy was already in bed, thanks to Willow. That was the last straw.

"O.K., Red, if I'm gonna be stuck in bed at nine then at least your gonna be in here with me." Kennedy had tried for sexy, but it had come out as strained. Very strained.

Willow looked up from the computer monitor. She saw the look on her sweetie's face. She smiled. "I'm not gonna be the one responsible for you tearing your stitches. Although it would be very fun and relaxing."

Kennedy sighed. "I didn't mean to sound so annoyed, it's just that I've sat around all day. Granted, I wasn't doing too hot yesterday, but quick healing, remember?" Kennedy smiled. "And yes, it would be fun. But.." Kennedy smiled. "I just wanted to hold you."

Willow's smile grew huge. "Sounds good to me." She made her way to lie next to Kennedy. She was still careful of Kennedy's left arm. "You're arm is almost healed?" Willow had realized her own arm wasn't as sore as it had been this morning.

"Yeah, it's only a little sore. I think I'll go back to the hospital tomorrow to have them take out the stitches. They'll probably wonder how I healed so fast, but oh well." Kennedy put her right arm around Willow as Willow put her head on Kennedy's chest. "This is what I've been waiting for all day. A little alone time." She squeezed Willow's arm. "You always seem to calm me down and get me focused when things get kinda hairy."

Willow sighed. "Yet another apocalypse to deal with. Not very good for the nerves or the stomach."

"Stomach getting acidy again? You want me to rub it for you?"

Willow smiled and remembered how Tara used to do that for her. Kennedy was a truly wonderful girlfriend. "That's all right. Save your good arm. We're gonna need it for fighting before too long."

That's when the phone rang. Willow reluctantly got up to answer it. "Hello? Ally? What's wrong? You sound upset. What? Isn't there anyone else? You have no other family? Listen, a lot is going on right now. Big possible end of the world, but if you need us." Willow listened for a few minutes. "We're on our way. Just sit tight."

Kennedy had sat up. "What's up with Ally? Something happen to her uncle?"

"I'm afraid so. It appears that a vampire got him. Ally managed to get away. There may be more up there. She's been hiding in the church basement." She looked at Kennedy. "We're gonna need backup on this one." Kennedy reluctantly nodded. "If you were at one hundred percent, I wouldn't say so but..."

"Someone may have sent those vamps after her. Even if I was in top shape, we'd most likely need backup." Kennedy wasn't stupid. As much as she loved alone time with Willow, she wasn't about to put her or herself in unnecessary danger. "We'll have to get with Buffy and the others to see who wants to join us."

It was now ten thirty. They'd gathered all the slayers, Giles, Nathan, and the Scoobies at the slayer school. This new development was hitting some of the girls pretty hard.

"You mean, there's really something after us? I mean besides the vamps we've been dusting," Winter asked.

"We're slayers. There's always gonna be some be evil after us, right Buffy?" Jennifer asked.

"O.K. Calm down. Yes, unfortunately evil knows we're the big obstacle in the Hell on earth scenario. So, we have a big bull's-eye on our foreheads." Buffy sighed. Now was no time to be easy on the girls. They needed the truth. "We have a special situation brewing in Michigan. A twelve year old slayer named Ally has been targeted by some nasty vamps. Willow and Kennedy are going there now. We need some of you to go as backup. I'm staying here because this is still the home of the big evil, at the moment."

Giles said, "We'll likely need at least two volunteers, preferably four or five."

"Will that deplete the ranks here?" Nathan asked.

Giles responded, "With both you and I here, as well as Buffy, I think we can hold our own until they return. Kennedy, are you sure you feel up to the travel."

Kennedy nodded vigorously. "I'm getting kinda tired of sitting around."

"Even though it's only been one day?" Nathan asked.

"I'm action girl, just ask Willow."

"Yes, ahem, all right then," Giles stuttered. "Who then would like to volunteer?"

There was a murmuring among the girls. Finally Violet, Marah, Queenie, and Kayla stepped forward. It took a minute but so did Bonnie. "The five of us are willing, if you need us all." Bonnie spoke for the group.

"I'd rather Kayla stayed here." Giles saw the hurt in her eyes. "It's just that you're the youngest." She was only twelve. "The rest are more able to explain a weekend away. You may not be back in time for school on Monday."

"Giles is right. I think the four of you will do great. Listen to Kennedy and Willow. They have a lot of experience dealing with these types of situations." Buffy looked proudly at the group of slayers. "You all do well in battle, so far. But what we're up against is more than your typical vampire. Especially if they are in league with one another. Time will tell." She turned to Willow, "I think you got your backup. Time to get to Ally like yesterday." She gave Willow a big hug. "Be careful you guys."

"You too." Willow waved at Xander who was sitting in the corner watching everything. "We'll call as soon as we get Ally and are on our way back. Hold down the fort till we get back."

Willow opened the door to leave. Standing there was Faith. "What? Sensed an evil presents at the door?" She smiled as Willow started to stammer.

"What? No. We." She looked at Kennedy and then Buffy. "We've gotta go get Ally because big danger's brewin there and big danger's brewin here and more than we might be able to handle and..." Willow paused taking a breath. "Glad to have another good guy to help with the fight." Faith nodded. "Is Robin with you?"

"Naw. Big wig head of the school just couldn't get away. You're stuck with little ole me."

"That's cool." Willow looked at the others. "Sorry Faith, but we really do have to get going. Help hold down the vamp population." And with that, Willow and the girls took off.

"So, what was she babbling about? I know something's going down. Xander here gave me this cryptic call." Faith walked in and sat next to him.

Everyone looked at Xander. "What? Just thought an extra slayer couldn't hurt anything."

Buffy spent the next few hours briefing Faith on the situation. Xander, as usual had come through in his own way. Buffy was sure she would need another experienced slayer in the mix. The girls were good, but they were still too new to all this. A little help was definitely going to be needed.

It took all night to get to Lakeview. It was a good thing Willow could keep an 'eye out' for the cops. Handy, so they didn't get caught for speeding. They were now parked outside the church that Ally had said she was using for a hiding place.

"All right. It's almost daylight out, so we shouldn't run into any fangys. That doesn't mean there aren't any demony or evil witch types lurking about. Stay on your toes everyone." Willow gave out the orders.

"Do you think she's still inside, Red?" Kennedy asked.

"We can either go looking, or, I can do a locator spell." Willow thought for a moment. "I'd rather just look for her. If Catherine is involved, who knows what she could do to my spells."

All six got out of the RV. It was just after seven. By the looks, church would be starting soon. There were already cars in the parking lot. That made things a little harder.

"Let me try something." Willow stood still for a moment. She looked around. Then she started walking fast. "This way. Hurry, she's really scared."

No one bothered arguing, they just followed Willow to around back of the church. The church used to be a house. There was still a basement entrance. Only problem, it was padlocked. Willow nodded at Kennedy. Kennedy took hold of the padlock and pulled. Not enough strength yet.

"Marah and Queenie, try it together," Willow order. Slowly, after a little tussle, the lock gave way. "Great." She looked inside. The basement was dark. "Everyone, be ready. Who knows what's lurking down there in the dark." She looked at Kennedy. "I know I don't have to say this, but be careful." Willow thought she heard a low growl from inside.

Kennedy whispered, "I definitely think we have a fang club waiting for us."

Willow took the lead, holding a cross firmly in her right hand. She did a spell under her breath. It was the spell Tara had taught her and she had tinkered with. The spell lit up the whole basement. From her right, a male vampire lunged at her, knocking away the cross. Before anyone could react, a female vampire grabbed her left arm and threw her into the wall. Willow sat dazed.

Marah and Queenie went for the male vamp, while Bonnie and Violet took on the female one. Kennedy knelt down beside Willow. She picked up the cross and made sure Willow had it in her hand. "You all right." Willow nodded, shaking out the cob webs. "I'll help the others, you look for Ally."

Willow could hear the fight behind her as she let her instincts guide her. She heard one scream and poof, and then another. She heard footsteps running after her. As she turned around, she could see the others right behind her. Motioning toward the end of a long hall, she let Marah and Queenie lead. Kennedy and Willow were next. Violet and Bonnie brought up the rear.

At the end of the hall was a door. Willow nodded towards it. Queenie tried the door. It was locked. "Ally. It's Willow and Kennedy and some friends. I know you're in there. We took care of the two vamps." Click. The door unlocked. Slowly the door opened. There stood the red haired girl. She lunged past Queenie and Marah and tackled Willow in a hug. "It's O.K. sweetie. We'll get you out of here."

Kennedy came up beside the two. "Hey. How long you been down here?"

Ally was crying. She managed to say, "I think two days." She buried her head into Willow's chest. They could barely make out, "Those two kept coming. I tried the garlic and crosses, but they wouldn't stop coming."

"It's gonna be all right. These girls here are slayers, just like you and Kennedy. They've been training with that girl I told you about, Buffy." She paused. "They're getting pretty good at what they do." The four smiled. "We need to get out of here. I don't really want to have to explain to the pastor or his flock why we're here. Are you sure there were only the two?" Ally nodded.

The group quickly made their way back to the RV. A few people going into the church gave them looks. One came over. "Ally?" a tall, skinny grey-haired woman asked. "Is everything all right?"

"Yes, Mrs. Stevens." She looked at Willow, not sure how to explain.

"I'm her cousin. These are my friends. We're visiting from Battle Creek." Willow had remembered the town from the first trip. "We were all going to church, but Ally got a little sick." Mrs. Stevens started to say something. So Willow started using her mind control, like she did on the cops back in Sunnydale when she'd tried to get information about Caleb. "We kinda let her have too much candy last night. Not the greatest, we know. We'll just take her home and make sure she drinks plenty of water." Willow smiled her smile.

"Are you sure that's all it is, dear?" Mrs. Stevens struggled against Willow's control.

"Yes, Mrs. Stevens. I'm feeling a little better now. I just want to go home and lie down."

Kennedy chimed in, "don't worry, we'll take good care of her."

"See you girls later." Mrs. Stevens continued into the church.

"O.K., let's get outta here before anybody else starts asking questions." Willow said.

A few minutes later, the RV sat outside Ally's house. Ally had lain down immediately. Willow looked at Kennedy. The other four just stared at Ally. She was filthy. She hadn't eaten in days. Probably hadn't really slept, either. Her eyes were still open.

"Ally," Willow prodded gently. "Can you tell me all that happened?" She sat next to her on the bed, gently stroking her hair. "What exactly happened to your uncle?"

Ally began to cry all over again. "Those two bloodsuckers got him. I just stood there and watched."

"Listen, Ally. I hate to ask this, but do you have any other relatives, at all?" Willow was speaking very softly.

"No! That's why when mom and dad were killed in that car crash, I was sent to live with Uncle Mike. He didn't even know about me. He was my mom's half brother."

Willow really wanted to let her cry. Or maybe get some sleep. But there were too many things happening right now. "Ally, if I can arrange it, would you want to come to live in Cleveland with Buffy?" Kennedy shot her a look. Willow shrugged. She wasn't sure how she was going to be able to arrange it. "First, we'd have to let everyone know about your uncle's death." Willow thought for a moment. "Where exactly is his, um, body?" Willow really hated asking that last question.

"There is no body. I had to stake him." Ally said between sniffles.

Kennedy was outraged. "You mean those bastards turned him into one of them!" Ally nodded. "I am so glad we dusted those creeps."

"Kennedy." Willow looked at her young lover.

Kennedy got the message. _Gotta watch that temper of mine. Don't want to be going down any dark roads, especially not now. Not with the whole world depending on us again._ "At least they won't cause anymore harm." Kennedy tried to smile for Ally.

"They left you a message." Ally wiped the tears from her face.

Willow asked, "what do you mean a message for me?"

"They said Catherine the great knew you'd come. That's when she'd strike." Ally looked up at Willow. "Who's Catherine and why would she want to hurt me or you?"

Willow sighed. "I have to call Buffy, just to make sure things are fine there. Then I'll explain. Maybe you should try to get some rest." Willow got up and motioned for Kennedy to join her. "I hope Catherine's not after anyone in Cleveland. I'm not sure how good a chance they stand against an all powerful evil witch." Then she looked back at Ally. "She's so young to have to deal with all this evil stuff."

Kennedy looked at Ally. She was already asleep. She looked at the four girls, trying not to hear what they were saying. They knew it was turning private. Kennedy motioned at the girls. They walked to the back, where the couch was and sat down. Kennedy took Willow's hand and led her to the front. They sat in the two front seats, Kennedy in the driver's seat.

"I know it sucks." Kennedy took both her hands in her own. "We didn't ask for this life. It chose us. You may have chosen to fight evil, instead of ignoring it, but that's because you're a good person." She took her right hand and put it on Willow's shoulder. "From what I understand, it's all fate. Buffy didn't have a choice in coming to Sunnydale. You lived there all you're life. If fate hadn't intervened and made sure you two met, you wouldn't have become the person you are today." She got up and kissed her tenderly. "The person I love." She paused. "Ally will learn to deal. Like we all have."

Willow smiled. Kennedy really did know her and exactly what to say to her. "You're right, as usual. I've got to remember that things happen for a reason."

"Time to call Buffy?"

Willow got up and picked up her cell phone. "Hope someone's there." It took six rings for anyone to answer.

"Hello." It was Nathan.

"Nathan? It's Willow. Where is everyone?"

"I'm afraid that there was a run on demons while you were gone. All the girls, including Buffy, are out with Mr. Giles trying to get order back. Xander went with them as well. Dawn is here with me. We're trying to figure out what is causing this."

"I can tell you. It's Catherine. She set a trap. She had two vampires kill Ally's uncle. They gave her a message. They told her she knew we'd come and that's when she'd strike." Willow thought for a moment. "Are the demons all the M'kur?"

"Why, as a matter of fact, they are."

"It's definitely Catherine." Willow cursed herself for not bringing the book that told about the M'kur demons. "There's a book that tells about the M'kur. Do you have it?"

"Why, yes. I was just looking at it. Trying to figure out this bloody spell."

Willow smiled. "It's rather simple actually. I think I know how you can break her hold over all those demons and return them to wherever they came from. Just tell me one thing, what are the first word and last word of the spell."

"M'kur is the first. Bidding is the last. I really don't see how that's going to help."

Willow tried not to laugh. "All you have to do is have everyone who is fighting the M'kur say the spell backwards. It won't be easy. But if I remember right, there are only about ten words to the spell."

Willow could hear the surprise in his voice. "You are right. Now all I have to do is get to the girls."

Willow shook her head. "Try Buffy's cell phone or Giles'. I know they'll be busy, but I'm sure they'll have them on. Tell Buffy I won't be back until Tuesday. I have to arrange for Ally to come live in Cleveland. Possibly with me and Kennedy. Call me back if the backwards thing doesn't work."

"All right. See you later."

Kennedy looked a little surprised. "Did I hear you right? You want the two of us to adopt Ally?"

"If we have to, yes."


	13. 13

AN To all that actually like my story and have taken the time to review, thanks a heap. To any that haven't, sorry that I don't seem to have what it takes to entice you. Oh, well. I'm grateful for my loyal readers.

As it turned out, they did have too. The seven were almost to Cleveland. Buffy had called back to tell her that her idea worked perfectly. As soon as they'd said the spell backwards, all the M'Kur turned to puddles. At the courthouse, they'd had to convince, with Willow's power of persuasion, that they were now her legal guardians. They were taking her to Cleveland. Her uncle had been hurt and wouldn't be able to care of her anymore, so they had agreed to. They even forged a letter from her Uncle.

Ally was not happy about the lie. Neither was Willow. She would have like to been able to have a funeral service, but with no body, they did what they had to. Kennedy was still not too thrilled with becoming a parent. She was only seven years older than her new charge. Plus, it would seriously cut into her alone time with Willow. But the kid was all alone.

Suddenly, she heard Willow's voice in her mind again. _You know I love you even more for making this sacrifice._ She looked over at Willow who was driving. _We both love the alone time, but helping others is just as important._ Willow smiled, but never took her eyes from the road. _I think I am learning how Catherine works. That's how I broke through her barrier. I also think I know how to reach all the activated slayers without having to travel to them._

Kennedy looked a little sad._But what about us two traveling together. Aren't you going to miss the alone time it brings? I know I definitely will._ Willow looked at her this time as she smiled even bigger. _You've got a plan, don't you, Red?_

_When we get past this next apocalypse, I'll tell you._ She turned back to look at the road. _It will mean spending time together. Doing what you love to do and what I love to do._ Kennedy smiled an evil smile. _Besides that, sweetie._

It was very crowded in the Summers' living room. Everyone was there. It was five Tuesday night. Willow and her group had gotten back around midnight. They'd gone that morning to the middle school to enroll a reluctant Ally. Everyone was talking at once.

"Listen, everyone, please," Giles tried to get everyone's attention. Faith whistled loudly. "Thank you. We have learned more about the current situation. The Sisterhood of the Jhe is actually extinct." Willow looked at him. "What Andrew actually taped was the queen vampire I told you about. She was in the process of eradicating the Sisterhood. It does indeed appear that she and Catherine are working together." Giles pulled out some research notes. "While we can speculate as to what Catherine wants, with our prior dealings, we are still unsure as to what Queen Marigold wants. From what was in the cave, she could want to open the Hellmouth. Or perhaps that was to mislead us in some way or left over from the Sisterhood. It's still a little foggy."

Nathan spoke up, "I just want to ensure everyone that we are doing our level best to get you the information you need."

Buffy spoke up, "I'm definitely sure you are, Nathan." She smiled at him. "In the mean time, I thinks it's time we hit the streets. I think I found a place who caters to the underworld." She looked at Willow and Xander. "Kinda like Willy's Place. Only more disgusting. I'm gonna take Heather, Sarah, and Winter with me tonight." She looked at Faith. "You want to hit the cemeteries with the other girls?" Faith nodded. "Are you up to this Kennedy?"

"I think I'll stay here. What about Ally?"

Faith said, "She can come with me if she wants. Get a little on the job training." Willow shot her a look. "Relax. She'll never leave my side, mom." Willow glared and then smiled.

Buffy said, "There's really not much else for anyone to do, beside try the ole research thing. That hasn't panned out a whole lot yet." She looked at Nathan. "Wanna come with?"

"Well," Nathan hesitated. "It would be nice to get away from these musty old books and actually do something, like the old days. Sure, why not."

"What about me, Buff?" Xander didn't look happy at being left out.

"You can go with Faith and the girls. Dawn, you doing research right?" Dawn nodded. "Cool. You can help Giles, Willow, and Kennedy." Buffy finished her orders. "Let's get moving." All went to their assigned places.

Dawn sat at the computer while everyone else was trying to find any mention of the queen vampire. They'd found she hated America. She preferred England. But apparently the draw of the Hellmouth was just too much this time.

Willow and Kennedy sat next to each other. They held hands under the table. Willow thought _do you want to know my idea?_ Kennedy nodded. _Please don't laugh. I thought we could open up a magic shop. Remember me telling you about the Magic Box?_ Again Kennedy nodded. _I thought we could also have one of those coffee internet places. If we could set it up next to the self defense school, you could help Buffy there and be right next door. Or you could help me run it. What do you think? We can get a little place for the three of us, hopefully close to Buffy's._

Kennedy smiled. _That's not a bad plan at all. I can show girls how to kick ass, help you when you need it, and come over for a quickie now and then._ Willow's face turned a little red. Giles looked at the two but then turned back to his book. _All you have to do is to figure out how to contact all the new slayers so they'll know what happened to them._

Willow smiled. _I've already got that one figured out. It's just Catherine and Queen M we have to find out about._ And with that, the two got back to their assigned studies.

It was now Saturday afternoon. Not much had happened since their adventure to Lakeview. Ally was still very sad and withdrawn, not at all like herself. Everyone was still stumped as to what was up with the Queen and Catherine. At least Willow had broken through the barrier Catherine had set up between her and Kennedy. It could come in handy later on.

Buffy had spent a lot of time with Nathan. He seemed very nice. While they were at The Pit (the demon bar), Nathan had apparently held his own in a fight. Buffy couldn't stop talking about his impressive moves. Nathan had also said that he was quite impressed with what he saw, her fighting style of course.

It was just too bad that most of the watcher journals had been destroyed. That would have made things easy. Just to have the information in front of them. Instead, they were trying alternative routes. Giles still was trying to track down any of his old friends. He was sure that there were more watchers out there, they just hadn't been found yet.

Most of the girls were gathered at the training school. Giles, Buffy, Xander, Faith, Nathan, and Dawn were there. Kennedy had suggested that Ally go. She could learn some moves from the other girls. Of course, Kennedy had other motives.

They'd shared a cold Italian dinner earlier. Stupid restaurant. "Hey, Red. Are you gonna tell me more about that plan of yours. Or is that all there is to tell." Kennedy tried to get Willow's attention. She'd been looking at various spell books all day. She was sure she almost had Catherine figured out. If she could break the barrier, then she ought to be able to figure out how else Catherine was operating.

"Did you say something Sweetie?" Willow looked up and stifled a yawn. "I think I've been at this for too long. I think I need a break."

"Well, if you'd been paying attention, that's what I was trying to get you to do." Kennedy smiled. She loved Willow very much. She knew she was getting exhausted studying.

"Oh, yeah? And exactly what kind of break?" Willow smiled back.

"Just thought you could think about something else. I asked about your plan you have for the two of us, after our latest apocalypse of course." Kennedy smiled. "Did you have something else in mind?"

"With you, always," Willow shot back. "Speaking of my plan. Do you think your mom and dad would be willing to support my dream. They already bought us the RV. Which we won't exactly be needing anymore. Not sure if my parents would help any."

"I'm not giving up the big bad pink machine." Kennedy got her evil look. "We'll still be able to take vacations, won't we?"

Willow smiled back. "Alone time. If we don't take Ally with us."

Kennedy frowned. "Keep forgetting about her. It's hard to have someone to take care of."

Willow looked at Kennedy. "Are you sure you're all right with this whole adopting her thing. I mean, we are both pretty young yet."

"It's cool with me. Ally's a great kid. Besides, we're together and that's what's important, right?"

"You said it." Willow got a funny look on her face.

"What is it, Red? You figure something out?"

Willow didn't answer for a couple minutes. Then she shook her head, like she was trying to clear it. "Sorry. I thought I heard something. Well, someone." Willow frowned. "I think I've heard the voice before. But it's been so long." Willow got that funny look again. She was quiet again. But this time she sat down at the computer and began typing.

I'm surprised you recognize my voice witch. After all, it was seven years ago that you and your friends trapped me in that trophy. Well, Buffy trapped me anyways. You, on the other hand, killed my daughter. Of course, she was stupid. She should have known better than to go after a powerful witch like yourself alone. I know better. And I know you know who I'm dealing with. But you have no idea what we have in store for you. Will you find out? Probably. You're just too good a witch. I'm dealing with sanity. Amy dealt with insanity. There's a big difference. I can't wait until we meet face to face. And believe me, we will. Soon. The wait will be over.

Again, Willow sat shaking her head. She read what she had typed. No new clues that she could see. Have to show it to Giles and Nathan. "Not sure what the heck that was about." Willow rubbed her head. She was beginning to get a headache. Her eyes were getting bloodshot.

"Red, are you feeling all right. You're starting to not look so hot." Kennedy was getting nervous. Willow was looking like she'd been up for days.

"Something tells me I should have blocked her." Willow started to sway in her chair. "Kennedy, you might want to get me to the bed." That's when Willow started to fall. Fortunately, slayer reflexes kicked in and Kennedy caught her before she hit the floor.

"Willow!" Kennedy shouted. But there was no response. Willow had collapsed. It almost looked like she was sleeping. Kennedy knew better. She got Willow into bed. She grabbed the phone on the stand next to the bed. "Buffy, Kennedy. We've got a great big problem. It looks as if someone has gotten to Willow."

"What do you mean, you don't know what happened?" Buffy was asking for the millionth time.

Kennedy's face was getting red. She was getting angrier and angrier. Mostly with herself. "Like I've said. We were talking. While we were, Willow was doing the computer thing. She got a funny look on her face." She paused, trying to control herself. "Then she looked like she'd been out all night. Drunk. Something about should have blocked her. She swayed in her chair. She told me to get her to the bed. That's when I caught her. Then I called you." She looked at Giles and Nathan, who were going over what Willow had been looking at. "Can you make heads or tails of that?"

"Blocked? Oh, Catherine!," Giles said. "As for the computer.." he trailed off, taking off his glasses to clean them.

"It talks about a witch. That could perhaps mean Catherine. But the rest of it talks about a website about possession." Nathan sighed. "Why exactly would she be looking up possessions at a time like this? We need to find out about Catherine or this queen vampire."

"What were you two talking about, exactly." Buffy sounded very frustrated. Willow had come through so many times for her. She needed to do the same for her.

"It was personal."

"I think Will would understand. You might not think it's important, but it could be." Buffy was trying not to get Kennedy anymore angry.

Kennedy sighed, letting some of the anger go. Just like Willow had been telling her to do. _Can't go over the edge now. My Red needs me._ "We were talking about the taking Ally in thing. She wanted to know if I was really all right with it. She also has a plan to not only locate every slayer but to tell them who they are. She wants to open up a magic shop here in Cleveland, together." Kennedy sat holding Willow's hand. Even though the RV was large, it still felt crowded with the other three invading their private space.

Buffy looked surprised. "I thought she wanted to stay on the road. So that the two of you could be alone."

"We would be alone, mostly. She wants. No. We want to get a place near yours. We'd also like the store to be close to the school. That way, I could help you train." Kennedy looked up at Buffy. "Aren't we getting a little off track? I mean, look at her."

Willow was as white as snow. Even her red locks had taken on a look of white. There were dark circles under her eyes. She was cold. Barely breathing. Kennedy had piled blanket after blanket on her, but she still felt frozen. If Kennedy couldn't feel her heart beating when she put her head on her chest, she would have sworn Willow was dead. Not a concept she liked. Not one bit.

"You're right." Buffy sighed. "Giles, Nathan. Any ideas at all? This is looking more and more like dark mojo."

Nathan began, "This probably is some sort of spell. Perhaps Miss Rosenberg was getting a little too close for Catherine's liking."

"Oh! Oh! Giles, what about that bloodstone vengeance spell Catherine performed on me?" Buffy looked excited. "Could this be another form of it?"

Giles looked at Willow. _She's been through so much in her short life. Here she is, trying to save the world again, and now she's paying the consequences._ "Hm? Oh, right. Actually, there are several different types of bloodstone spells. With the fact that she's cold and already unconscious, it may luckily be one that isn't intended to kill."

Kennedy looked up. "Luckily!" she practically shouted. "I guess a coma is better than being dead. But how long can she survive being this cold?"

"I'm afraid, not very," Giles said softly.


	14. 14

AN thanks for the reviews. Mean a lot.

Queen M looked around at all her lackeys. They were in her underground hideout. Just keep following the sewers after entering at eighth street and you couldn't miss it. It was an abandoned power station that had sunk in due to a bad foundation. She couldn't believe none of the stupid slayers had stumbled on to it yet. Those slayers were too busy in the cemeteries. And too busy dealing with the witch. What she had done to their witch.

"Soon, we will be rid of all the slayers in the world. Then there will be no one to stop our domination." Heads nodded. There were a few shouts. _I can't believe none of these idiots realize that I'm not actually their Queen. Or that I don't give a darn about all the slayers. Just Buffy and her friends. The ones who stole seven years of my life and killed my daughter._ "Only two more nights until the night of the full moon. That's when Catherine's spell will have it's upmost power. And we can rid ourselves of those pesky slayers."

Kennedy was in the RV, trying desperately to use her slayer healing and the connection she had with Willow to cure her. The rest, including all seventeen slayers, were gathered at the school. Buffy had posted a notice that until further notice, all classes were canceled. Updating equipment, the note said.

"Well, not gonna have this month's rent, Giles. Not if we can't figure out what's up with Willow and of course, the big bad." Buffy was looking at a watcher's journals a watcher in Germany had sent them.

"You and Dawn can stay with me, if, you know, you get kicked out." Xander was busy looking at more witchcraft books, still not understanding much.

Dawn was busy on the internet. "Wish I knew for sure what sites Willow was surfing. It would make things a whole lot easier." She paused to stretch her hands. She'd been researching for five hours, non stop.

Nathan and Giles were looking at the witchcraft books. Those that were in foreign languages. Faith was keeping the girls occupied in back. "Better to keep sharp and minds off things they couldn't do anything about," Faith had said, everyone agreeing. It was still a few hours away from dark. No use in patrolling until then. Ally, who had been getting a little more like her spirited self had become quiet and withdrawn again. Buffy guessed losing Willow was a little like losing her uncle.

Not lost yet. "Hey, everybody!" Buffy shouted loudly. "I think I may have something. "Giles, Nathan. Does this passage mean what I think it means?"

She handed the journal over to the two. Both looked at it for a moment. "Oh. My. God!" Giles practically shouted as well.

"I've never heard of such a thing before. Have you Mr. Giles?" Nathan asked.

"I've only heard of two other confirmed cases." Giles looked concerned. Which meant the rest were starting to get scared.

Xander spoke up. "O.K. What's the what, for those of us that don't have the cliff notes version."

"Sorry everyone, but I think we've stumbled onto how Queen M has lasted as long as she has." Giles sighed. "And why she prefers to be called just M. Apparently her name in life was Marigold Jefferies. She was a slayer."

All eyes were now on Giles. This was a new one. A vampire slayer now a vampire. "You mean a slayer let herself be turned?" one of the girls asked. They were now all in the main part of the school, looking into the research area. "Why would she let herself become evil?"

Buffy sighed. "Guess she didn't like the thought of not coming back. Been there. A couple of times."

Faith spoke up, "Didn't Willow say something about that's how Catherine could get around. By taking over a slayer or witch."

"That's right!" Giles almost shouted again. "Now we probably know why Queen M came here. She's under the influence of Catherine."

"But Queen M came from England, did she not. How did Catherine manage to get to England and back to America?" Nathan asked.

Some of the slayers looked at Candice. She tried to avoid their stares. Her friends knew though. Finally, she stepped forward. "You know I'm from L.A., but my family spent all summer on vacation all over Europe." Her eyes only made contact with the floor. "I'm probably the one..." she paused for a moment, remembering something.

"What is it," Buffy gently asked.

"You don't remember me, do you?"

"What are you talking about? Remember you from what?"

"I was a freshman when you were a senior at Sunnydale. After the high school was destroyed, mom and dad moved us to L.A." Buffy looked surprised. "I remember now what I did before the high school was destroyed. Something told me to take a statue out of the trophy case. I remember taking it to Europe. I don't know why." She paused, trying to remember. "There's like a blackout of two days. I'm not sure what I did."

"Unfortunately, if that statue said Catherine the Great on it, you may have given Catherine access to Queen M." Giles said softly, trying not to hurt the girl too much.

Buffy could see how badly Candice was feeling. "All right. You were under some powerful magics. That must be how she got to what's her face." Buffy sighed. "Now we have to figure out what Catherine is up to and like yesterday." They now knew about Queen M. They just had to figure out how to help Willow. That way, maybe they could save the world.

Kennedy had stayed the rest of the day with Willow. She had alternated holding her hands or laying next to her. Nothing seemed to be helping. She tried the link they had, but nothing. Buffy had called to tell her about Queen M. Not that that told them a whole lot. Just how Catherine was getting around. But how had she gotten to Willow? There had been no contact.

"Oh, my God. The bitch used me!" Kennedy shouted. She jumped out of bed and grabbed the phone. She was trying to breath. If what she thought was true, then, she was the reason Willow was dying. If that were true, keeping herself from going over the edge was going to be beyond difficult. Try impossible.

Buffy answered the phone. "Let me talk to Giles." There was a moment's pause. Then she heard his voice. "I think I know how Willow was hurt."

Kennedy hadn't liked leaving Willow, but Xander and Dawn had volunteered to act as bodyguards. Not that they could protect her from the magics or much else. Faith had taken the girls on patrol. Buffy wanted to hear what Kennedy was thinking. She couldn't understand how she was responsible.

"Listen, quit telling me to calm down. I know what I'm talking about. I did have contact with the Queen."

Giles, Nathan, and Buffy stared at her. "You haven't been alone that I know of. Either you've been with Willow, or helping with research, or helping on patrol." Giles was trying to calm her down. She was too close to the edge for his liking.

"After we left, Willow went right to the RV. She had some spells she thought could counteract whatever Catherine has in store for us. I went downtown. To that Italian restaurant that does take out. After picking up the meals, I mean I don't remember how I got back to the RV. And our food was cold. I complained to Willow about it. I just thought it was crappy service. I don't remember." Kennedy was calming down, but now she was getting depressed. She looked at Giles. "If I could remember, could that help with whatever the hell it is that Catherine did to her?" Kennedy was almost pleading now. The guilt was overwhelming.

Giles thought carefully before he answered. "If you could remember what Catherine said or did, perhaps." He walked over to where Kennedy sat slumped. He put his hand on her shoulder. "You may only be able to recall what you were thinking, if we should be able to come up with a way to help you remember."

Kennedy straightened "I don't even remember what I was thinking." She sat for a moment. She looked up at Giles standing behind her. "Do you think, maybe, you could do that crystal spell on me? The one that Willow got Andrew to remember with?"

Giles smiled a big smile. "I hadn't thought of that." He rushed over to where a small weathered book lay open. "Willow would have this spell memorized." He started flipping through the pages. "Ah, yes, here it is." Nathan walked over to look at the particular spell. "It's actually rather simple. The only problem may be, we'd need a witches power to be the catalyst."

"I've done my share of spells, but I am, unfortunately not full of any power." Nathan sighed. Buffy looked at him. "I am rather afraid, most of my power is in my fighting technique." Buffy smiled.

Kennedy was now looking very depressed. "What about me?" she practically whispered. "Could I act as my own, uh, catalyst?"

Giles looked confused. "How exactly could you? You're a slayer, not a witch."

"Where have you been, Giles? Kennedy has some magics in her." Buffy smiled. "Her mom passed them on to her."

"Drat! I hate it when I forget these things." Giles face looked hopeful. "Yes, I do believe that shall work. Whenever you're ready, we'll begin. Then we can hopefully save Willow."

It was now eight at night. Faith and the girls were still on their patrol. Xander and Dawn were both keeping a close watch on Willow, to see if there were any signs of change. The remaining four were now back at Buffy's house, preparing for Kennedy to go down memory lane.

"This has got to work." Kennedy sighed. "I don't work without my Red by my side."

Buffy put her arm around her. "Just have faith. Willow's strong. She's survived worse. Now she has you watching over her. She's gonna be fine." Buffy tried to sound positive. Just not quite there.

"Are we all set?" Giles asked. Kennedy nodded. "Feel the power inside you. Then calm yourself. Focus on the crystal. Let it do all the work."

Kennedy took a deep breath. There was this tingling feeling that went from her heart to her mind. She cleared her mind of everything. _For Willow._ There was just nothingness. _Maybe I don't have the power like we thought I did._

Suddenly, Kennedy's eyes were wide. "She came up from behind me. Before I left the restaurant. She's in my head! Get out bitch! I know what you're doing! Leave her alone!" Kennedy's body began to shake. "I won't let you near her!" _You have no choice, little girl. Your girlfriend has taught you a lot, but not how to protect your mind from unwanted guests. Pity. Or lucky. Depending on your point of view. Now, take me to her._

Kennedy kept reliving the hellish time Catherine had taken control. _That's right, no use in fighting me. I'm too strong for a weak mind like yours._ "Stop it! I won't let you hurt her!" _You just don't get it, you can't stop me. Only she can. And I won't let her stop my revenge._ "She let me take over again. Only to take control when the moment was right and Red's defenses were down." _I'm back! Don't struggle, you'll just hurt yourself if you do._ "She warned Willow she was after Buffy and the gang. That they'd be meeting face to face soon enough." Kennedy gasped. "The spell she used, it's, I can't make it out."

Giles soft soothing voice broke in. "Relax. Let the spell and the magics do the work. This is the difficult part. Try to release your mind."

Kennedy took another deep breath. She focused more. _Your body is cold. You can't stay awake. You are sleeping beauty. You shall sleep for a thousand days and a thousand nights. If you are still asleep at the end of those days, you will not wake up at all. You shall die. Freezing to death._

Kennedy shook her head. She collapsed to the floor. Buffy picked her up and took her to the couch. Her breathing was slow and steady. It was almost like she was under some sort of spell as well.

Buffy looked at Giles, her face was very worried. "O.K. Now it looks like she's out of it. Did we at least learn something to help Willow?"

Giles came over and looked closely at Kennedy. "She'll be fine. She's just very drained. Catherine's spell appears to be very draining, to say the least. And as far as Willow, it's rather simple as well."

Nathan smiled. "Some believe magics as nothing but fairytales. In this case, they may very well be right."

"O.K. Share time you two. For those of us with no real magical background." Buffy looked frustrated. The two were sounding so smug.

"It's all very simple, and quite romantic." Nathan replied.

"Romantic?" Buffy gave him a quizzical look.

Nathan mocked exasperation. "Why, Miss Summers, have you forgotten your fairytales?"

"Again, huh?"

"Loves true kiss can break the sleeping beauty spell. Or have you forgotten real romance?"

Buffy blushed a little. "Well, I haven't had a whole lot of time for romance. With the First, then locating the activated slayers, starting the training school, and now dealing with Catherine, I've been just a little too busy for romance."

Nathan smiled. "We'll have to remedy that after this is all over."

"Ahem." Giles got their attention. Kennedy was waking up.

It'd been an hour since the spell. Kennedy was sitting up now, but still was quite weak. Buffy, Nathan, and Giles had practically had to strap her down. She wanted to get to Willow and now. Giles assured her that they had time. No need in hurting herself.

"But if I can get Willow back.."

"Not at the cost of you." Giles smiled at the girl. _She's truly in love with Willow. At least Willow has someone, unlike the others._ "Even with Willow back at one hundred percent, we'll need all the slayers at one hundred percent as well." Kennedy tried to get up again. "Just ten more minutes, at least?"

Five minutes later, Kennedy was running to the RV. _Nobody better get in my way now. Not when I can get my Red back._ She almost tore the door off the hinges as she opened it. _Darn slayer strength._ Xander was lying on the couch. Dawn was at the computer.

Xander was the first to speak. "What's the what? Figure something out?"

Kennedy ignored him and went straight for Willow. She was still lying on the bed. There were twenty blankets and comforters now piled on top of her. She looked like she was starting to turn blue. Kennedy grabbed her hand. It was like an icicle.

"Would you two please leave. This is kinda private." Two worried faces stared back at her. "She's gonna be fine. I'm just asking for privacy. Buffy will explain." They still hesitated. "I wouldn't lie. She'll be fine."

Finally, they left. Kenney now had both Willow's hands in her own. "I should have known. I can't believe I didn't kiss you before." She leaned in and gave Willow a long slow tender kiss. At first, nothing. Then slowly, Kennedy could feel her breathing pick up. "That's right, Red. You can do it." Again, she leaned in for a long slow tender kiss. This time she felt Willow kissing her back. "Red!"

Willow's eyes opened slowly. "What," was all she managed.

"Don't try to speak. The short of it is that Catherine got to you." Kennedy looked sad. "The good news, we figured out how to break her spell. You're gonna be fine."

"I'm so cold. What did she do to me?"

"Not exactly sure. Something about a sleeping beauty spell. My kiss broke it. Kinda becoming a pattern with us, huh?" Kennedy smiled.

Willow managed a small laugh. "I keep coming for more." She was totally exhausted. "Where's everyone?"

"Well, Buffy, Giles, Nathan, Xander, and Dawn are up at the house. Faith took the girls patrolling." She looked at the clock. They may be back by now. I'm gonna call up to the house. I'm not leaving you alone again. Not for a long time."


	15. 15

AN Reviews are nice. But alas, this is the second to last chapter. But for those that want it, there is a sequel. Or two, or make that five. Hehehe.

Kennedy told Buffy that it had worked, but Willow was really weak. She didn't remember much about the Catherine encounter. The troops were indeed back from patrolling. Apparently it had been a quiet night. Not like the usual the last couple weeks. Only one vampire. No demons to speak of. All were now doing the research thing. Still had to figure out what Catherine had planned.

Kennedy was lying next to Willow. Slowly, Willow's body temperature was returning to normal. Her skin was now normal color. Her eyes were still a little bloodshot, but other than that she was doing much better.

"I wish I could remember what happened." Willow was enjoying just lying next to Kennedy. Ally was staying the night with Buffy and Dawn.

"You think you are strong enough for me to tell you the whole story?"

Willow tensed a little. "Are you hiding stuff from me?"

Kennedy snuggled closer. "I just left off the part I feel guilty for, that's all." She kissed her shoulder. "I know it wasn't my fault, but.."

Willow prodded gently. "But what?"

Kennedy sighed. "Do you remember the cold take out?" Willow nodded. "Well, it wasn't the restaurants fault. Catherine got inside me. Made me come to you. She did that spell while she had control over me." She gave Willow a squeeze. "It was my fault that she got to you. Or at least, she used me to get to you."

Willow turned to face her. "You had no control over that. If it's anyone's fault, it's mine. I figured out how Catherine got out. I should have taken precautions so that not you nor any of the girls could be possessed. I'm the one who should feel stupid. But I don't. There's a lot happening. We can only do the best we can." She smiled. "Besides, it got us a little alone time, didn't it?" Kennedy smiled back as the two snuggled closer together.

"Curses!" Catherine/Queen M shouted. All the vampires that weren't out hunting, turned and looked up at her. She'd been pacing for hours. "That damn witch! I'm supposed to be more powerful than anyone. Corseth promised me. Especially if I could find a way to rid the world of all the slayers." She looked around. Many blank faces stared at her.

"Didn't I tell you all to feed well tonight. But be careful not to come across any of the slayers." None of them moved. "You've only got tonight to feed. Tomorrow night you'll be busy helping me prepare the spell. It will take one night to set up and one night to actually perform it." They all still stood around. "Go! Now!" she growled. All vanished in different directions.

"Mindless bloodsuckers. Don't know what the hell they are doing." She looked at her dingy surroundings. "Tonight's the last night I have to put up with this place. On the night of the full moon, my power will be at it's peak. All I have to do is tap into the Hellmouth's energy. Using this stupid vamp's body as a conduit, I can channel it without going insane. Not like my Amy. Stupid girl. She should have known better. I do. Once I funnel the power of the Hellmouth out the hell's endeavor tower, not one slayer will remain alive. Then I'll be free to choose what ever form I wish." Catherine's eyes became black. Her smile more than evil. It reflected the power of the Hellmouth.

It was now about ten Sunday morning. All had been gathered at Buffy's. They were all waiting for Willow and Kennedy to show up. Buffy was getting antsy. Her slayer senses were tingling. Like time was running out on them. She wasn't sure, but all the girls seemed to be on edge. Even Faith, who tried to keep a calm demeanor was a little jumpy.

Willow and Kennedy walked in, hand in hand. "Sorry, but it took a lot to recover from that spell." Willow smiled. There were still the signs of dark rings under her eyes. Her eyes were still a little red as well. "Almost good as new."

"That's a good, Will. Something tells me we don't have much time left. My spider sense is tingling. How about yours, Kennedy?" Kennedy nodded. Just a feeling she had as well.

"Do we know anymore about what Catherine is planning? I've sorta been out of the loopy." Willow asked.

Giles said, "I'm afraid nothing as of yet. I hate to ask this of you.." Before he finished, Kennedy shot him a look. "I wouldn't ask, but we're simply at an impasse. None of my contacts have proven fruitful. And regretfully, neither has the coven. No one has the type of power you have at your disposal, Willow."

Willow smiled sheepishly. "Well, I can think of someone who may be more powerful than me." They all looked at her. "Catherine."

Giles nodded. "It isn't necessarily true that she's more powerful than you. I, in fact, believe she needs a power source. But I can't quite figure out what it is." He looked at Willow. "You, on the other hand. Your power is natural. And it comes from you. No other sources."

Willow looked at Kennedy. "Well, there is that Kennedy connection I have." She smiled.

"Yes, and that may very well come in handy. We still need to know what Catherine is up to." Nathan chimed in.

"I'll do what you think we need to Giles. Just still gotta be careful." Willow's smile faded a little. "Still can go all wonky, if I'm not careful."

Giles smiled now. "As long as you know that, you will be fine in any of your magical endeavors. You are a very smart young woman. Always have been. You just got a little ahead of yourself is all."

Buffy interrupted, "Is it action time then?"

Willow and Kennedy sat in their famed circle with pentagram. There were a lot of eyes watching them. It was really weird. Usually, they did their spells in private. This one could get dangerous, so, hence the audience.

Willow was explaining. "There will probably be a lot of fireworks going off. Don't get to jumpy in stopping the hocus pocus." She looked at Giles and Nathan. "You two think you can tell the difference?"

Nathan responded. "Well, I haven't been involved in too many spells. None this complicated anyways. But I think I have a feel for it."

Giles said, "Unfortunately, I have been involved in similar spells. Though those were not used for good." He sighed, remembering his fateful youth. "I definitely will know the difference."

"All right then. Here goes nothing." Willow smiled. She sat in the circle. Kennedy joined her. They each held vials in their right hands. It was a purple powder mixture. Some ingredients, Willow wasn't even sure how to pronounce the names of. They held each others left hands. She nodded at Kennedy. Their thoughts were one.

_Goddess Natalie, we call upon you. You wish order and peace. There is a presence that could destroy what order and peace exist in this world you have sworn to protect and serve. _Willow and Kennedy began pouring the powder over a weathered peace of paper Giles had provided. It was centuries old. The purest paper ever made. _We ask your guidance, we ask you give us knowledge. We seek the answer only you can provide._ As the powder hit the paper, sparks began to fly. The usual candles at the five points began sparking as well. Smoke started to fill the room. _We come with pure intentions. No evil in our hearts. All we seek is to return balance to nature. We fight the chaos that is inevitable when Corseth is called upon._ At the mention of Corseth, the sparks became like bursting sticks of dynamite. Finally the piece of paper exploded into flames. The shock waves knocked the vials out of their hands. Willow nodded again. That unspoken bond. Kennedy grabbed her right hand in hers. _We are not the enemy, Corseth and Catherine are. Please reveal what we seek._

This time the candles exploded, sending flames everywhere. Both Willow and Kennedy's shirts caught on fire. So did some of the girls clothes. Giles reacted quickly, as did Nathan. They had blankets and were putting out the flames. Finally, the flames died down.

"Well, that left a great big huge mess." Buffy looked around. "Why didn't we do this at the school?"

"Maybe because of the windows. Too many to replace." Xander joked.

Both Willow and Kennedy sat on the floor. "I'm to pooped to move." Willow sighed. "No knowledge here to find. Natalie must still be mad at me for trying to destroy the world."

"And you wait to mention this, now?" Buffy looked at her friend.

Willow smiled. "I thought I'd made the proper supplications to her. Who knew Goddesses could stay so cranky."

"Uh, Willow?" Giles was holding the paper. Along with maps of what looked like tunnels. Giles took the papers over to her. "I believe she's not as cranky as you thought." He looked around. "Just a little showy, that's all."

Willow took the papers. She still sat on the floor. Not enough strength to move. Willow smiled her biggest smile. "This is a spell. One Catherine is gonna use. And these are maps of the sewer tunnels. There's a portion highlighted." Willow kept studying for a few minutes while the rest began to clean up the mess.

Buffy looked at Willow. Kennedy was sitting behind her, rubbing her shoulders. "This is good, right Will?"

Willow's smile was gone. In it's place was a petrified look. "Good in the since that, yippie, I know what she's up to. Bad as in.." she hesitated. Kennedy could read her mind. Her face became terrified.

"I can see that by the looks you both have, it's definitely another apocalypse." Buffy tried to lighten the mood.

Faith asked, "All right. What's the sitch? You two have that my puppies were killed last night look going."

Willow took a deep breath. "If Catherine succeeds in her spell. She's gonna end the slayer line. Once and for all."

Giles looked at Willow. "There's only one way to do that."

Willow nodded slowly. "She's gonna kill all the current slayers and all the woman that could some day have little slayers."

Willow and Kennedy were snuggled next to each other on the couch, taking a very needed nap. Still a little weak from their spell casting. The girls were huddled in groups. All murmuring about dying so young. Giles and Nathan had been busy looking up more info on the spell Willow and Kennedy had revealed. Xander sat at the end of the couch, looking around nervously. Dawn was at the computer, not really looking up anything. Buffy and Faith were busy studying the sewer tunnel maps.

"This is bloody useless." Nathan startled everyone with his outburst.

Giles said, "Nothing is useless. We still have to get more information. We don't know enough to stop Catherine."

Buffy looked at the two sleeping lovers on the couch. "Will you two be quiet," she whispered. "Some people are trying to recover from fireworks."

Nathan whispered back, "Terribly sorry, forgot how exhausted the two must be. That was one of the most powerful spells I've ever seen."

Buffy shrugged. "Not me. But then I was there when Will went all postal." She looked at Xander. "Of course, he's the one that witnessed the big showdown. And stopped it." Nathan nodded. He was beginning to realize how sheltered his tenure in the watcher's council had been. And how much Buffy had been through in her young life. _Will she ever be able to let me in?_

There was silence as everyone went back to what they were doing. The two young lovers were asleep. But it wasn't exactly a restful sleep. Both were having the same dream. Their connection had been reestablished.

The full moon was so large, it looked like it was the only thing in the sky. It was blinding, it was so bright. Suddenly, Tara and Kennedy's mom were standing in a wooded area. There was a sign, behind them that said 'Private Property. Beware Power Lines'. The light of the moon could be seen. Tara spoke first. _Beware of the night of the full moon. It's her time._ Kennedy's mom spoke. _You must act before the moon sets. If day breaks. All will be lost._ Tara continued. _Beware of her powers. She can be any slayer she chooses at any time. There is a way to reveal a persons true essence. Remember my Willow._ Finally, Kennedy's mom spoke._It will again come down to the two of you. Have faith in one another. And remember, two acting as one is more powerful than two acting separately._

Both Willow and Kennedy sat up. They looked at each other and smiled. They had the answers everyone was looking for. "Hey guys." Willow scared everyone.

"Hey, Will, a little warning wouldn't hurt you know." Xander stared at the her.

"Sorry, just. We know when Catherine is gonna pull her spell." All blank faces staring at her. "We also have an idea of where it's gonna take place. But we've got to take care of her before the full moon sets tomorrow night."

Still, blank faces stared. Finally Giles spoke up. "And exactly how did you discover all this nice new information."

"Tara and Kennedy's mom."

Again, everyone stared. Kennedy sighed. "Remember that dream thing Willow and I have become so good at? Well, they came again to tell us how to defeat the big baddies." She smiled. "It's nice to have a connection with the other side. They can keep an eye on you."

Nathan, who was new to all this, "Are you sure it was them and not Catherine playing a trick on you?"

Willow smiled. "I've figured her out, by now. That's why she wanted to get rid of me. First she sent the M'kur demon. Then she tried that stupid spell. She had to use Kennedy because I've got her number. And I know how to use it."

Kennedy smiled as well. "It looks like Willow's the key in defeating her. Again. And I can make her stronger so it's the dynamic duo to the rescue."

"I think I know the area where the spell is gonna take place. It's just outside the city limits. It would be best if we could get to her before she starts the spell," Willow suggested.

Giles said, "Perhaps Buffy and half the girls can check out the location and Faith and the other half can try and find her lair. Willow, I suggest you and Kennedy go with Buffy. This spell is gonna take some time to prepare. She may already be setting it up. I think Nathan should go with Buffy. Xander, you too. Dawn and I shall accompany Faith's group."

Faith said, "Since she's in a vamp's body, we all need to be prepared for vamp lackeys."

Giles nodded. "Good point, Faith. Everyone, make sure you are properly armed." He paused. "Try not to confront her if you should find her. Contact the other group so that we can coordinate our efforts."

Nathan added, "We must work as one. She is too powerful for any of us alone. Perhaps even too powerful for the two of you." He looked at Willow and Kennedy.

Willow was busy working on the secret weapon, as she liked to call it. Kennedy was busy pacing in the RV. The others were inside the slayer school, readying for the big showdown. Kennedy had already gotten her slayer bag ready. Lots of sharp wooden stakes, some holy water, and her favorite sword. Willow stopped what she was doing and looked at Kennedy. She smiled.

"You're gonna wear a hole in the floor."

Kennedy stopped pacing and sighed. "I just hate waiting." She looked at what Willow was doing. "Are you sure that's gonna do the trick?"

"I know Catherine, intimately now." Kennedy raised an eyebrow. "No, not like that. It's just when somebody's invaded your mine, you kinda get to know them."

Kennedy's face was that of worry. "I hope we don't have to have the talk."

"What talk?" Willow asked. "You have to be a little more specific. We have lots of meaningful talks."

"Like the one we had just before the other apocalypse." Kennedy sighed. "Only, I'd be the one, you know."

Willow smiled. "I know what you're getting at. The one where I told you that you might have to keep me stabbed." Kennedy nodded. "First of all, you wouldn't let Catherine hurt me." Kennedy started to interrupt. "Not after what happened." Willow came over and took her hand. "You know what she's capable of now. And I've taught you how to stop her from invading. Besides, you wouldn't let anyone hurt me." Willow frowned a little. "You'd probably hurt yourself before you'd let Catherine take control again."

"That's true, Red. But she still may find a way. I don't want to hurt any one else. Even if it is technically Catherine taking over my mind. Especially not you."

"Listen, Ancla." Kennedy smiled. "You taught me the meaning of the word by keeping me anchored. You are my anchor, as I am yours. We will win against any opponent. As long as we stick together." Willow smiled back. "You can keep me anchored while I give Catherine the good fight. We'll use the power of one."

"You are right, Milano." Kennedy said to her kite.

"O.K. troops. It's time." Buffy was staring into a crowd of eager but scared faces. None of the new slayers had any real combat training. Yes, they'd faced their share of vampires over the past few weeks, but this was different. This was an apocalypse.

Giles stood up. "We all remember our assignments?" There was a chorus of yeses and nods. "Willow, Kennedy. It's important you two stick close together. For our counter spells to work against Catherine, we need supercharged witchcraft. I don't want there to be any hesitating." The two stood, hand in hand. "Faith, I do not believe that Catherine will be in her lair. However, I do believe that she may very well leave you with a welcoming party. Everyone be on guard."

"Is everyone ready?" Buffy asked the nervous group.

"Past ready," Kennedy practically shouted.

"Let's go then."

_Do those fools think that I can't easily sense them. How stupid for them to split up. It makes them so much easier to destroy._ Catherine looked at the huge power generator. Her lackeys were busy, readying it for tomorrow night. _If we keep on pace, I can use the tower tonight. The night before the full moon isn't quite as powerful, but it will do._

To her most trusted aide, she asked, "How many stayed back at the lair?"

The brown hair female vamp replied, "Thirty."

"Excellent. That should keep the idiots busy. Keep them away from helping their friends." A piece of metal clanged to the ground. "You simpering morons. We have a schedule to maintain. If we don't get this done tonight, it won't make a difference. All the slayers will be heading here. To turn each and every one of you into instant dust."

Several vampires tripped over themselves to retrieve the downed support beam. They quickly gathered it up and put it in the pile with the rest. The generator, which had only been about four foot tall, now towered to a height of twenty feet. It still needed to ascend to eighty feet. And be a perfect pyramid.

_If these imbeciles can only get it right, there will be some dark magics later on. The kind that can open hellmouths, disintegrate people, and free souls. Come slayers. Here slayers. I'll be waiting for you._

Faith and her group wandered through the dark sewers. _No matter how many times I'm in these places, they still give me the willies_. Faith still wasn't sure about the whole leading thing. The last time she'd tried to lead, girls got hurt. Some losing their lives. At least Giles was along for the ride this time.

Finally, they came to the end of the tunnel. There was a door. It was kinda unusual looking. Faith looked at Giles. He nodded. Slowly, Faith opened the door. The door slammed into her, knocking her into the wall. The first of several vampires escaped through the opening.


	16. 16

AN Well, we come to the end of this story. Hope you enjoyed. Thanks for the reviews. And for those that did enjoy, there are five sequels. I'll be posting them as well. The next, 'the monster within'. So, hope you enjoy the ending.

Buffy and Nathan had taken the lead, followed by Willow and Kennedy. Ally, Candice, Kristine, Alice, Tasha, Samantha, and Heather followed behind. Xander brought up the rear.

"Sense anything, Will?" Buffy whispered over her shoulder.

Willow shook her head. "Are you sure this is the spot from your dream?"

"One hundred twenty five percent sure," Willow whispered back. "I think we've only got about another thousand feet. Give or take."

Suddenly, there was a rustling from the trees above. Willow looked up just in time to see the first one fall from the tree, directly onto Kennedy. Every slayer was down now. A vamp on each one. Even Nathan had a bloodsucker to contend with. Only Xander and Willow were left standing. Watching them with red, dripping fangs, were at least twenty more vamps.

"Winter, behind you!" Faith shouted. The young girl moved quickly. She took her stake and reversed it. Finding it's target. One down. Too many to go.

Dawn and Giles were busy, fighting back to back. Both were swinging their swords quite impressively. One head rolling. Then another. Meanwhile, Elizabeth and Jennifer were busy tag teaming the vamps. Elizabeth would knock them down. Jennifer came along for the kill.

That left the rest of the group, Helen, Sarah, Violet, Bonnie, Marah, Queenie, and Kayla, tackling the M'kur demons. Literally. The demons were slow, so, half were tackling the demons, while the others came by with swords and turned them into green puddles.

Willow mumbled a quick spell under her breath. She raised her hand. There was a yellow glow in it. The ball of yellow flew at the vamps that had her and Xander surrounded. There was a burst of bright yellow flames. Half the twenty caught fire. Instant ashes. That still left ten to contend with. Behind her, she could hear the others struggling with their opponents. Risking taking her eyes off the hoard surrounding them, she looked over her shoulder. The gang was having trouble with the vamps. _Catherine must have supercharged them. I know how to deal with that._ That's when two big male vamps grabbed both her arms.

The fight seemed to last forever. In fact, it only lasted about twenty minutes. There were puddles everywhere. Ashes upon ashes. Faith surveyed the girls. "Is everyone all right?"

Giles had come too close to a vamps fangs. It was only superficial. Sarah's arm was bleeding from where it had been clawed by a M'kur. A little worse, but not requiring stitches. Everyone else was unharmed.

"Quickly, everyone. Look around for anything." Giles looked at everyone. "I'm not sure what to look for. Maybe Catherine overlooked something."

Faith made her way into the farthest part of Catherine's lair. She found the throne she had sat upon. With a thunderous kick, she smashed it. Underneath was a glowing ball of red energy. It crackled. It grew. "Everyone, out of here. Now!" Faith shouted.

Suddenly, there was smoking and screaming coming from the vamps holding Willow. She looked up to see Xander, smiling from ear to ear. He had poured a bottle of holy water on the two. "Thanks." Willow looked over his shoulder. "Incoming!" she shouted. Two more vamps were grabbing for her.

"Theses guys are really after you." Xander said as he was shoved to the ground. He tripped one of them and managed to stake the vamp before he could recover. "No one messes with my Willow."

Willow had taken care of the other one. She was getting tired. There were still six vamps left. They kept coming closer and closer. _Not gonna have a good time to do this._ Willow looked at the sky. She could see the nearly full moon. _Princess Luna, exert your power over these undead._ Two vampires had her in a headlock. Two were holding Xander down, while the other two came in for the kill. _Lunacy is your power. I beg of you to wield it upon my enemies._ Willow could feel the fangs of the creep on her neck.

Suddenly, all the vampires stopped what they were doing. They all stood around looking at each other. Buffy, Nathan, and Kennedy made their way over to where Willow and Xander were. Finally one vamp asked, "We're supposed to kill, right?"

Willow smiled, "Yes, you kill vampires."

The undead all looked at each other. Then there was nothing but fighting. All the vamps forgot about what they'd been doing. They tore each other to shreds as the group looked on. Finally, there was only one bloody vamp left.

"Since I kill vampires, do I kill myself?" she asked.

"That's right. It's dust time for you," Willow responded. And just like that, she impaled herself on the stake Kennedy was holding.

"O.K. That was a little bit more than bizarre." Buffy looked at Willow. "What did you do to them?"

"Oh, I just called on the princess of lunacy." Buffy looked confused. "I made them go bonkers." She smiled big. The smile quickly faded. "Look." She pointed to the woods ahead. The trees were starting to make a path for them. "Catherine's inviting us in."

Giles' cell phone rang as a great big explosion destroyed Catherine's lair. "Bugger it." He surveyed the girls around him. Faith had found the magical bomb, just in time. All girls were present and accounted for. Luckily, there were no more injuries to report. "Hello?"

"We've survived one trap. Got another one waiting for us. How did you guys fair?" Buffy asked.

"A few scrapes. We survived a trap of our own. Are you going to wait for us?"

"Willow thinks it might be too late by then." Buffy looked at Willow. Willow nodded. "Either the ritual is about to start or it has started. We're going in now. Hurry here as fast as you can. Don't forget about Willow's special surprise."

"That's the last thing I shall forget." Giles hung up the phone. "No rest for the weary, I'm afraid. Willow believes that the ritual is about to begin or already has. So no time for them to wait for backup. We've got to move. And now."

Willow and Kennedy now lead the group. They moved slowly. Anticipating anything, Willow let her mind go. Just so she could hopefully get some type of warning. She could hear murmurs from the girls behind. Willow instinctively grabbed Kennedy's hand. She wasn't sure why just yet. That's when she could see the top of the tower.

She stopped. Turned toward the group. Never letting go of Kennedy. "That's the hell's endeavor tower. The only way to shut her spell down, if she's started it, is to destroy the tower." Willow sighed. "She'll have magics guarding it. I think the best bet, is for all of you to try and distract her bloody hoard. Kennedy and I will try to bring the tower down."

"Do you sense any baddies around?" Buffy asked, pretty much already knowing the answer.

"You name it, and she's got it protecting her," Willow confirmed. "Everyone be careful." With that, the group continued on.

They were now so close, everyone could see what Willow had been talking about. There were at least thirty more vamps in the clearing. There were also about twenty of the M'kur. Catherine was sitting under the tower. Her arms were beginning to rise up. Yellow sparks flew from her fingertips. They shot into the four corners of the pyramid tower. Slowly, the steel girders turned a dark orange color. The sparks flew out the top.

"Darn it!" Willow whispered. She's already started." She turned and looked at Buffy. "We'll have to wait as long as we can before we pull the trigger. In the meantime, take out as many baddies as you can." She took Kennedy's hand. "The dynamic duo will have to get to work."

Buffy, Nathan, and Xander all worked as a tandem. Dusting one vampire after another. Only problem, two more appeared for every one that was dusted. The girls worked in groups as well. Some taking on vamps, others taking on the M'kur. Once one M'kur turned to a puddle, three more rose out of the puddle. They were losing ground, and fast.

If Willow could have taken the time, she would have done her fireball spell. But Catherine was halfway through the ritual. The tower still had sparks flying out of it. Catherine was beginning to glow a red color. The Hellmouth's power was beginning to surge through her.

Catherine looked at Willow and Kennedy as they strolled calmly toward the tower. She smiled an evil grin. Three reptile looking demons and two M'kur materialized out of the ground.

Willow smiled back. "Unnatural things, unreal things, return to the earth from which you were called!" Willow had to shout over the battle ensuing behind her. But she was still heard. All the demons that had materialized, melted back into the earth.

Catherine's grin faded. She was almost done. _This witch is more powerful than I anticipated. Have I made the same mistake as my daughter?_ Again, she grinned. "Corseth, your bounty awaits you. I ask for your divine intervention to see to the destruction of all slayers."

Willow's smile never faded. She did a spell under her breath. A power surged between the two, connecting them. Willow nodded as Kennedy let go. Kennedy made her way to one corner of the square base of the tower. Willow stood diagonally from her. Both raised their arms into the air. In unison they said, "all powers of good, head our plea. The balance between good and evil is about to shift. Please help us to destroy that which would destroy all things good."

The tower began to sway. Catherine looked up as the point bent down, directly at her. She rolled to the side, just in time to avoid being impaled. The tower began to crumple. The sound of screeching metal grew louder and louder as the tower began to turn in on itself. Finally. Poof. It disappeared in a flash of bright orange light.

"No!" Catherine screamed. "That was my only chance." The ground began to shake. "I will not go back to that hell." She ran at Willow, arms blazing with orange light. Kennedy ran to get by her side. Too late. A burst of orange fire engulfed Willow.

There were just too many vampires and M'kur. Kristine was struggling. Her arm had been broken by a vampire. Tasha had been clawed on her arm and her leg. Heather had been bit by a vamp. She'd managed to dust the thing. Samantha had a broken nose and was having trouble breathing. Alice and Candice both had two long cuts down their backs. Even little Ally, who Buffy and Nathan were protecting, had been clawed by a M'kur. Nathan had a dislocated shoulder and gashes on both his legs. Xander was barely able to swing his sword, he was so exhausted. The fact that he had at least one broken rib wasn't helping much.

Alice and Candice were trapped by five vampires. Heather staggered as two M'kur backed her into a tree. Kristine and Tasha were trying to help each other, but four vamps kept coming. Samantha was helping Heather. Two vamps and two M'kur were trying to skin them alive. Buffy and Nathan had Ally between them as eight vamps and three M'kur were attacking. Xander tried to hold off the two vamps as he lay on the ground, but their fangs were getting closer and closer.

"Kick ass!" Faith grabbed the two vamps on top of Xander and made easy work of them.

"Thanks. But there'll be more." Xander could hardly speak.

"Figured as much." Faith went to help the others. And just like that, the odds evened up a bit.

The rest of the gang came running into the fold. Heads were rolling and dust was flying. It was still the same thing though. Two vamps for every one dusted and three M'kur for every one killed. But at least there were fresh troops to help with the fight.

Buffy took a second to see what was going on with Catherine. She didn't like what she saw at all. Willow was engulfed in some type of orange fireball. She couldn't see Kennedy anywhere. _Come on Will, you can do it._ That's when two vampires knocked her to the ground.

"Willow!" Kennedy shouted. Before she could take a step, she was on the ground. The pain was unreal. Catherine was using a spell that attacked the nervous system. It felt like every single cell in her body was on fire. _God! Willow's feeling the same thing. She's hurting my Milano!_ Kennedy's body began to shake. The pain was becoming too much.

That's when Willow stood straight up. Her eyes blazed black. "Return!" A simple spell, but the orange ball shot through the moonlit night, right back to Catherine.

Her own screams of pain, from her own spell. This should not be happening. No one was more powerful. Then she felt some of her power drain. A booming voice echoed in her mind. _I take back what power I granted you. You can no longer fulfill your promise. Pity. If these people don't deal with you, I will. Nothing comes for free. You had my power. What do I have to show for it?_

Willow was breathing hard. Every part of her ached. Kennedy made her way over to her. They stood, hand in hand. Looking at the screaming witch. Willow turned to look at the others. They were almost overrun. _Protect the good, protect the innocent._ First, a quick protection spell. A small yellow ball grew in Willow's left hand. Quickly, it grew larger and larger. Finally, it was five feet tall. "Destroy the evil!" She hurled the ball with all her might. There was a huge explosion. Vamps turned to dust in an instant. The M'kur all melted. This time, no more took their place.

Catherine's screams had subsided. Willow turned back to see her standing eye to eye with the evil witch. "You. You and that slayer of yours."

"Which one?" Willow smiled. "I still have an army of slayers at my disposal." She squeezed Kennedy's hand. "And I've got a slayer with a little magic power of her own. You can't win."

A bloodied group of slayers, watchers, Xander, and Dawn made their way to stand behind Willow and Kennedy. Buffy came up next to Willow. She had several cuts on her arms. Her neck was bleeding from a M'kur claw. Ally came up between Buffy and Willow, and took Willow's free hand.

"There's one thing I can do." Catherine started for the group of slayers.

Willow shouted, "Now!" Everyone joined hands. They made one large group. Willow quickly said, "let no unclean thing enter my mind, body, or soul. I am one with nature. Let nature be one with me." A golden glow shot down each of Willow's arms and into the group. Each person was wearing a special pouch. Willow had made a very powerful, very specific protection spell. These pouches, hidden underneath their shirts, began to glow golden as well. A single golden stream funneled from each person through Willow's pouch. It shot directly into Catherine. "The power of one. It is more powerful than the power of many or evil."

"No! You can't." Catherine began to glow the golden color. "I call on all the power of the Hellmouth. I call on Amy!"

There was a green glowing next to Catherine. Catherine was now on the ground. She had a hand up trying to deflect the spell. Amy was standing next to her. She looked at her mom. Then she looked at Willow. She smiled an evil green.

"Time for my revenge." Catherine looked at her daughter. "By all the power's of Hell, I rid the earth of this good." A purple light flashed as she pointed at Willow.

"Amy, no!" Catherine shouted. "We must work as one." But it was too late. The purple light bounced off Willow and directly back on Amy. Again, she started to burn.

She looked at her mother. "You bitch, you brought me back just to die the way I died before."

"You shouldn't have been so hasty. We could have prevailed as one." Now both women were screaming. Flames shot around their feet. Slowly it made it's way to their heads. In one bright flash, they became ashes.

"The power of one triumphs again." Willow looked at the bloody group around her. She and Kennedy had escaped without even a bruise. Although, every muscle ached and burned. She saw Ally. "Are you all right?" Ally ran into Willow's arms.

Kennedy joined in on the hug. "You're safe now. We got you."

Smiling, Kennedy thought to Willow, _I understand why you want to take her in now. I was worried about her the whole battle._

Buffy came up beside the group. "Well, Will, you did it again. You saved the day big time." She smiled big. "This is becoming a habit. Gonna keep it up?"

Willow was stroking Ally's hair. "Only if the nasties keep coming. How is everyone?"

Buffy surveyed the group. "Looks like a lot of cuts and bruises. Some broken bones. Nothing no one won't survive." She smiled big. "Is there school tomorrow?"

Fortunately, there was no school. The next day was a teacher in service day. That gave them time to get the girls treatment. Most were minor. No stitches. A few broken bones. Xander had to have his ribs wrapped. Good thing he was the foreman at his new job. He wouldn't be able to handle any lifting for a few days.

That afternoon, after all the injured had been taken care of, they gathered at the slayer school. All the girls were gathered in their little groups. Xander sat in the corner next to Dawn. Faith was towards the door, alone. Willow, Kennedy, and Ally sat in front together. Giles, Nathan, and Buffy stood in front of the gathered.

"I feel safe going back to England. You girls did a wonderful job." Giles smiled. "I'm going to leave Nathan here as a watcher. He will have direct access to the council files. And me. In case something else should arise."

"Yes, well, I'll do my best." He surveyed all the girls. "With what little training most of you had, you did an extraordinary job. You can all be quite proud of yourselves."

"As great a job as you girls did, I hate to say it, but..." she watched faces turn into frowns. "I'm only being realistic. The battle with evil is never ending. This is the focal point of evil right now. If you choose to stay, there will be no end to the consistent struggle." Buffy paused. "Did I just say consistent?"

Willow smiled. "Brainy types are rubbing off on you again."

"What I'm trying to say, stay if you feel you can handle it. I'll understand if any of you choose to leave." Buffy sighed. She knew some were gonna leave, post haste. There would be more to take their places though. She smiled at the thought. "Everyone, relax, enjoy your day. I'm not gonna start training again for a couple weeks."

Faith spoke up, "Sorry to bail on you guys, but the big evil's been put in it's place. I've got to get back to Robin." She smiled. "I mean L.A." She turned to go. "Call if it gets too hot to handle again." With that, she was gone.

"I'm afraid my flight leaves in an hour. I really must get to the airport." Giles sighed. _Leaving doesn't get any easier, no matter how many times I do it._

"I'll drive you G-man." Xander offered. Giles glared then smiled.

"Thank you. That's very kind of you."

"I don't know where I shall be staying." Nathan sighed. "I'll have to get a motel room."

"We have an extra room. You can stay here until you figure something else out." Buffy offered. Giles, Xander, and Willow gave her that knowing look.

"Can I go with you two?" Dawn asked. "I'm feeling kinda cooped up."

"Sure. The more the merrier," Xander smiled at her.

The girls were now back at their respective homes. Xander had gotten Giles safely to the airport. He and Dawn were now back at the Summers'. Buffy was making Nathan comfortable in his new surroundings. Ally was playing video games with one of the girls.

Willow and Kennedy were alone in the RV. Sharing some alone time. They were just enjoying being alone. And talking about the future.

"Are you sure you want to give up the open road for this?" Willow asked. "Ally could always stay with Buffy and Dawn."

Kennedy smiled. "Like I told you before, as long as we're together, it doesn't matter where we are." She kissed Willow on the forehead.

"Even with Ally soon to be invading our alone time?" Willow snuggled closer.

"Ally needs us. That's what matters. We will always find time for each other." Kennedy laughed a little. "Besides, we need to be here to help Buffy with the good fight. This is where most of the baddies are gonna be."

"Just remember.." Willow picked her head up to look at her lover. "The power of one is greater." She smiled as Kennedy leaned in for a long kiss.


End file.
